Agujero
by lexell-cassini
Summary: Personajes de varios animes han aparecido en la Ciudad de México, ¿cómo y porqué llegaron ahí? ¿Podrán adaptarse a la gente que acaban de conocer, y a ese lugar tan extraño? La primera fanfic que escribí, si no la lees no te pierdes de mucho.
1. Apariciones

Hola, bienvenidos sean a mi primera fic.  
Sólo para aclarar: los personajes que no sean de anime son personas que conozco, compañeros de la escuela, amigos y familiares.  
Lo que esté dentro de estos signos es un pensamiento del personaje. y lo que está en paréntesis es comentario mío.  
P. D. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (yo incluída, ¿eh?), honor a quien honor merece.

**CAPITULO UNO**

**APARICIONES****  
****  
VIERNES 6 DE ABRIL 2001, 6:30 PM**

"¡Por fin vacaciones!" exclamó una entusiasmada chica al salir de la escuela en compañía de sus cuadernos (compadres, cuatachos, compañeros).  
"No te emociones tanto, Quiroz..." dijo uno de sus acompañantes "...regresando empiezan los departmentales"  
"Oooooohhhhhhh..." replicó la chica a la que fue dirigido el comentario "...gracias por recordármelo, Mafis" para imediatamente después golpearlo en la cabeza y gritarle: "¡ESO YA LO SÉ, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!  
"¿Por qué me pegas, Caro Quiroz?" le reclamó el agredido, sobándose. Mientras los demás reían.  
"Una semana de libertad." comentó otro.  
"Una semana..." dijo otra "...¡UNA VIL SEMANA! ¿Cómo puedes llamarle a eso libertad, Christian?"  
"Ooooooh..." contestó Christian, con cara de yo no fui "...no te enojes."  
"Yo más bien diría que es un puente entre semana..." dijo la primera, Carolina Quiroz, con menos ánimo que al principio "...buuuuu... ya me agüitaron..."  
El chavo al que llamaban Mafis comenzó a reírse, recibiendo un nuevo golpe en la cabeza "Ay...ay... ya... ya estuvo..." decía, tratando de defenderse. Los demás reían de nuevo.  
"¿Y qué van a hacer?"preguntó la más chaparrita (pero no por eso menos linda) del variado grupito, Saine.  
"¡NADA!"contestó inmediatamente Quiroz "¡Eso es lo maravilloso!"  
"Yo voy a estudiar" contestó también Mafis "Quiero salir bien en estos departamentales."  
"¡CALLATE YA O TE GOLPEO DE NUEVO!" gritó Quiroz, molesta por el comentario y enseñando el puño, para luego agregar: "Disfruta de la vida, hombre, ¿cómo que vas a estudiar?"  
"Oh, bueno..." atinó a decir Mafis.  
Para este momento habían llegado al punto en que se separaban, todos se despidieron y cada sub-grupito fue a su lado del metro. El grupito dividido de Quiroz, Mafis, Isaac, Christian y Karla caminaron hasta el final del andén derecho, momentos después, los demás llegaron al final del andén opuesto.  
"¡No pueden vivir sin nosotros,¿verdad?!" gritó Quiroz, el metro llegó sin dar tiempo de nada más que despedirse con la mano.

Por alguna extraña razón, estaban callados, no se les ocurría nada que decir, hasta que al llegar a la estación Vallejo, el comentario de otro pasajero los espabiló "Miren, la rata con hepatitis" gritó señalando **algo** que acababa de subir.  
"¡¿Un pikachu?!" preguntó Quiroz, señalando al pokemon súper sorprendida.  
"!Si apareció es porque en verdad es satánico!" exclamó otro.  
Los demás pasajeron reaccionaron pateando al pobre animalito, hasta que Quiroz lo agarró y gritó: "¡¿DE DONDE SACARON LA IDEA DE QE ESTO ES SATANICO?!" levantándolo para que no lo alcanzaran "¡INFORMENSE BIEN, POR ESO SE HACEN LOS CHISMES!"  
El metro se detuvo, con la inercia y el hecho de tener las manos levantadas la chica casi caía, logrando salir del vagón con el pikachu en brazos.  
"Casi los linchan" dijo Isaac, cuando la alcanzó "Lo que son los chismes..."  
"¿Será por eso lo de la quema de pokemons?" preguntó Karla, que también había bajado  
"Yo creo que sí, pero a la mera hora ni hubo tal quema." respondió Quiroz  
"¿Porqué?"preguntó de nuevo Karla.  
"Porque el padre este se dejó llevar y luego razonó las cosas" contestó Quiroz, que como buena otaku estaba perfectamente informada."Ni siquiera dijo que eran satánicos, eso lo anexaron los medios."  
"Aaaaah..." terminó Karla  
"Ya me voy, nos vemos el otro Lunes"se despidió Isaac, para después salir por las escaleras más cercanas.  
A todo esto, Quiroz miró al pikachu, que la estaba viendo con ojitos de Happosai.  
"Caro, eres su heroína" dijo Karla, con sarcasmo.  
"Es tan lindoooooooo..." dijo Carolina, en tono empalagoso "ojalá me dejen quedármelo".  
Un par de minutos después llegó la mamá de Carolina, como todos los días.  
"Hola" saludó, y vió al pikachu, todavía en brazos de Carolina "¡Aaaaaah, un pikachu! ¡Qué lindo! ¿Dónde lo encontraron?"  
"Se subió en Vallejo" contestó Karla.  
"¿Me lo puedo quedar?" preguntó Carolina "Porfavor, porfavor, porfa, porfa"  
"Bueno, esta semana te vas a dedicar a educarlo" contestó  
"Aaaayyyy, mamáááá..." replicó Carolina algo indignada "...Bueno, ya qué" se resignó.

El resto del camino, estuvieron discutiendo tratando de buscar una explicación de cómo el animalito había aparecido de repente. Cuando Quiroz llegó a su casa, las noticias del canal 2 de las 10:30 estaban empezado.  
"Mire usted, la pregunta del día de hoy es..." decía el Sr. López Doriga (con todo respeto, estaban oyendo las noticias de esa hora cuando escribía esta fic y me pareció interesante para los que lo conozcan meter algo) "...¿las apariciones del día de hoy en todo el mundo son por causa del satanismo o por alguna otra cosa sobrenatural?"  
"¿Apariciones?" preguntó Carolina, tomando inmediatamente interés en la noticia.  
"El 75 dice que son causas sobrenaturales y el..."  
"Que han estado apareciendo tus demonieses en todo el mundo" interrumpió el tío de Carolina  
"Cállate, escuincle menso" le gritó Carolina "Y no son demonieses, ya te lo he dicho"  
"¿Entonces por qué aparecieron?" preguntó el tío.  
"¡Y yo que sé!" respondió.  
"..tenemos 1000 llamadas contantes y sonantes..." seguía informando el Sr. López Dóriga (y espero que no me demande).  
"Además no nada más los que le gustan a Carolina, Gustavo" se metió también la abuela "también ese negro feo Vano o Venon..."  
"¿¡Venom?!" preguntó Gustavo "¡Que chidooooo!"  
Ni tío ni abuela se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del animalito, hasta que este lanzó un "Chaaaaa..." de aburrimiento, acompañado de un bostezo.  
"¡AAAAAAHHHH!" gritó Gustavo "¡LA ESCUINCLA MENSA SE TRAJO UNO!"  
"¡CALLATE TU!" contestó de un grito Carolina.  
"Que bonito..." dijo la abuela "...que se quede, mientras no de lata."  
"¡Gracias..." comenzó a decir Carolina "...gracias,gracias,graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias..."

**SABADO 7 DE ABRIL 2001, 11:30 AM**

Carolina se encontró con una amiga, de nombre Ilse, habían quedado de ir al centro (de la Cd. de México) a buscar cómics. Se saludaron efusivamente y ella quedó encantada de ver al Pikachu.  
"Creo que en vez de buscar cómics deberíamos buscar personajes de cómics" dijo Ilse, en tono malicioso "Imagínate que nos encontremos a Vaaaaaaaaan..." con estas palabras su mirada se perdió y sus pensamientos también.  
"Holaaaaa..." comenzó a decir Carolina "...de la Tierra a Ilse, su vuelo redondo a Gaea ha terminado, por favor aterrice por la pista treeeeees..." al decir esto pasaba su mano de arriba a abajo frente a la cara de Ilse.  
"¿eh? ¿qué?..." al fin reaccionó Ilse  
"¡Caray contigo, mujer..." reclamó Carolina "...nomás piensas en Van y te pierdes."  
"Oooooooh, síííí..." contestó Ilse "...Vaaaaan..."  
"¡EY, EY, EY, EY!" exclamó Carolina "¡No despeges de nuevo!"  
"sí, perdón" se disculpó Ilse "¡Pero tú tampoco vayas a despegar con los Backstreet!"  
Pikachu no había entendido nada, una enorme gota había aparecido detrás de su cabeza durante toda la conversación y sólo miraba de una a otra; cuando las chavas se callaron solo lanzó un "Chuuuuuu" que bien pudo significar: "¡Humanas!"  
"Pues eso de encontrarse personajes de anime no suena tan mal" comentó Carolina "Sobre todo si nos encontramos a Gohan" pasó su mano por su boca haciendo un sonido como de limpiar la baba y después un ademán como de salpicar con las manos mojadas, Carolina llevaba en brazos a Pikachu para evitar que este fuera de nuevo el blanco de los pies de la gente, la escena del día anterior en el metro había sido bastante desagradable, todos pateando al pobrecito...

Después de caminar una media hora sin encontrar nada, alcanzaron a oír un gran alboroto en una avenida, gritos de gente y autos derrapando.  
"¿Vamos?" preguntó Ilse "¿Qué crees qué sea?"  
"No sé..." contestó Carolina "...vamos a acercarnos."  
"Pika piiiiiii" les grito Pikachu, para después hacer un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.  
"Ah, no te preocupes..." dijo Carolina "...no vamos a estar TAN cerca." Para después dirigirse hacia donde se oía el ruido. Seguida por Ilse.  
Se encontraron con un enorme dragón en medio de la calle, la gente corría despavorida y los automovilistas trataban en vano de esquivarlos, era un verdadero caos, ya que varios no lograban maniobrar los autos y chocaban.  
"¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Ilse.  
"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Carolina "¡¿A mí qué me ves?! ¡¿Quiéres que me convierta en super saiyan y me lo despache?! ¡¿O prefieres que saque mi bastón mágico y tarde 5 minutos en transformarme?!"  
"¡Tú aceptaste acercarte!" reclamó Ilse  
"Lo único que se me ocurre..." dijo Carolina, pensativa "...es tratar de advertir a los coches..."  
"Si, es razonable... Voy a pararme en el semáforo." dijo Ilse "A ver que consigo."  
"OK!" terminó Carolina "Yo voy al sentido contrario"  
Cuando ambas se dirigían a cada lado de la avenida, dos personajes aparecieron en escena:  
"¡¿ALLEN?!" preguntó Carolina, parándos en seco y poniendo cara de asombro.  
"¡VAAAAAN!" exclamó Ilse, con ojos soñadores y las manos cerradas bajola barbilla.  
"En serio..." balbuceó Carolina "...sí son... guau... ¡Allen! ¡Allen! ¡Mi caballero de brillante armadura! -Y para colmo rubio y de ojos claros-"  
Ambas chicas se quedaron anonadadas viendo pelear a Allen y a Van contra el dragón, manejaban la espada diestramente, mejor que lo que se veía en la televisión, mientras el dragón lanzaba flamazos por la boca y se defendía como podía de los ataques propinados por los diestros espadachines, se defendía tan bien, que solo había recibido unos cuantos rasguños, en cambio, de pronto lanzó un certero colazo que mandó a Allen a una pared, golpeándose en la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento (típico).  
"¡ALLEN!" gritó Carolina, en un arranque de inspiración corrió hacia donde estaba Allen, cargandolo de la única forma que se le ocurrió, sobre el hombro, y echo a correr de nuevo hacia donde habia dejado a un asustado Pikachu."Allen..." decía al correr "...¡estás pesadito!"  
Ilse ya había llegado donde estaba Pikachu y gritó "¡¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?!"  
"Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por Van" dijo Carolina antes de recibir otro regaño, dejando a Allen en el suelo "Aunque supongo que Van no está tan pesado Y se ve tan esbelto...".

Van seguía peleando fieramente contra el dragón sin éxito, sus ataques parecían no dañar al monstruo y empezaba a cansarse.  
Carolina entonces se dió cuenta de un detalle: el cuerno que el dragón tenía estaba brillando. Reaccionó y gritó como en el concierto de los Backstreet Boys: "¡VAN EL CUERNO! ¡CORTALE EL CUERNO!"  
Van tomó en cuenta el comentario y trato de alcanzar el cuerno, pero el dragón no lo dejaba, sus movimientos eran tan precisos que no permitían que Van alcanzara lo que parecía su punto débil.  
Al ver la falta de éxito de Van, Carolina se puso a pensar en otra cosa; momentos después, le preguntó a Pikachu "¿Sabes lanzar impac-truenos?"  
Pikachu hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza "Piii..."  
"Entonces, ¡lanza uno a la cabeza de esa cosa!"ordenó Carolina, señalando al dragón.  
"Pikachuuuuu..." dijo Pikachu moviendo la caveza verticalmente en un rotundo "NO"  
Van seguía intentando y sus movimientos ya no eran tan precisos.  
"Por favor, Pikachu..." dijo Carolina, desesperada de ver la situación de Van "...al menos inténtalo."  
Pikachu finalmente aceptó.  
"¡Muy bien!" dijo Carolina "¡PIKACHU, IMPAC-TRUENO, AHORA! Oooooh... ¡que bonito se siente...!"  
"Pi...ka...CHUUUUU" un impac-trueno salió de la cola de Pikachu y golpeó al dragón directo en los ojos, lo cual hizo que bajara la guardia.  
"¡VAN!" gritó de nuevo carolina "¡AHORA!"  
Van lanzó un soberano espadazo en el cuerno del dragón y se rompió, ¡LA ESPADA!  
Carolina, Ilse, Pikachu y Van se quedaron pasmados.  
"No..." dijo Ilse "...no puede ser..."  
"Ya valimos queso..." dijo Carolina, aún en shock "...no se me ocurre nada... se m' ha seca'o el cerebro de la impresión..."  
El dragón fue el único que hizo algo de provecho: prepararse para lanzar una enorme flama por la boca.  
"¡VAAAAAN!" gritó Ilse.  
El dragón lanzó el flamazo, Van trató de esquivarlo, pero le alcanzó en el brazo. El dragón se preparaba para atacar a Van de nuevo, cuando alguien con una espada apareció y cortó el cuerno, en un movimiento tan rápido que apenas lo alcanzaron a ver,el recién llegado cayó de pie en el suelo, el dragón lanzaba horribles gruñidos de dolor, mientras movía las patas, tirado del dolor.  
"¿Estan todos bien?" preguntó el salvador del día, observando a todos. Quienes solo atinaron a mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa, todavía con cara de espanto. Mientras el dragón seguía quejandose, hasta que se murió completamente.

"Tenías razón..." dijo el recién llegado con TODA la calma del mundo"...era el cuerno"

Hasta ese momento, se tomaron tiempo para tratar de reconocerlo, Van se le quedó mirando intrigado, mientras Carolina e Ilse ya lo habían reconocido, pero no se la acababan de creer.  
"Me llamo Trunks" dijo finalmente el tipo.  
"Ah..." dijo Carolina "...Tru...¿Trunks?... guau... está guapísimo, mejor que en el anime"  
"Bueno..." tomó la iniciativa Ilse "...Me llamo Ilse, pero me dicen Vulpix, Akane, Lina, Bellota, Gabumon, Pollita Camila, etc, etc, mucho gusto de veras que muuuuucho gusto-"  
"Y yo..." dijo Carolina, acomodándose un poco las ideas "...me llamo Carolina, me dicen Growlithe, Kasumi, Zelgadis, Burbuja y Piyomon, mucho gusto también babeoooooo, Allen y Trunks... ¡Dios existe y todavía me quiere!"  
Van se presentó también.  
"Entonces..." comentó Carolina "...¿estuviste viendo la pelea y no nos ayudabas?" preguntó a Trunks, poniendo cara de enojada "¡Qué desconsiderado!"  
"Lo siento..." contestó Trunks "...parecían no necesitar ayuda."  
"El punto es..." completó Ilse con determinación "...que nos ayudó en el momento preciso."  
"Bueno sí, pero..." dijo Carolina, cruzando los brazos no muy convencida.  
Un "Ugh..." la interrumpió, Allen acababa de recuperar el conocimiento.  
"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Allen, con cara de desubicado.  
Después de que Van le explicó lo que había pasado, Allen le dió las gracias a Carolina.  
"No hay de qué." dijo ella, sonrojandose un poco y poniendose las manos en la nuca.  
Comenzaron a escucharse sirenas de patrullas.  
"Mejor nos vamos..." dijo Carolina, con sarcasmo "...no nos vayan a meter al bote por daños a propiedad del gobierno, o por cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra..."  
Dejaron el lugar como quien no quiere la cosa (como si nada hubiera pasado, pues).

**FIN**del primer capítulo -


	2. Extraños mundos

Bienvenidos seais todos a mi segundo capítulo, me alegra que sigan aquí. Les recuerdo que lo que este entre es un pensamiento del personaje y entre paréntesis son comentarios míos.

Por otra parte, los personajes que utilizo y que muchos de nosotros conocemos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores: Akira Toriyama, Naoko Takeuchi y... no sé si darle el crédito a Shoji Kawamori (de él fue la idea) o a Nobuteru Yuuki (diseñador de personajes) para Allen y Van. En fin, mejor a la Productora Sunrise.

Ahora sí:

**CAPITULO DOS **

**EXTRAÑOS MUNDOS (O EL TRAUMA DEL TRANSPORTE) **

Después de que Carolina (con Pikachu en brazos), Ilse, Van, Allen y Trunks habían caminado un buen rato en silencio, Van fue el primero en preguntar: "Y bueno, ¿cómo saben nuestros nombres?"

"Bueno..." contestó Carolina "...por alguna extraña razón ustedes fueron traídos de su dimensión a esta (PELIGRO las siguientes líneas son una explicación quizá sobrante y aburrida), y de este lado ustedes son solamente personajes ficticios de televisión."

"¿Televisión?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo Van, Allen y Trunks.

"¿Qué es televisión?" preguntó Van.

"Bueno..." contestó Ilse "...es... una caja... que transmite imágenes..."

"No, Ilse..." Carolina interrumpió el "gran discurso educativo" de Ilse "...es un receptor de señales que por medio de un cátodo y otros elementos complejos las convierte en imágenes."

Van y Allen seguían sin entender y tenían una cara de "WHAAAAT?!" que daba risa.

"¡Eso es una televisión!" dijo Trunks señalando una tienda de electrónicos al otro lado de la calle.

"Guau..." dijo Carolina "...vista de águila, yo ni por enterada de esa tienda."

"Entonces..." dijo Allen "...somos ficticios..."

"O más bien eso creíamos todos." dijo Ilse.

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" preguntó Carolina.

"Yo estaba entren... ah... en la escuela..." dijo Trunks.

"Trunks..." interrumpió Carolina, dándole palmaditas en la espalda "...sabemos que tú no fuiste a la escuela, así que por favor no mientas."

"Estoooo..." dijo Trunks, encorvándose un poco y poniéndose algo rojo "...está bien, estaba entrenando con mi padre para regresar a mi tiempo, ¿me entienden?"

"O sea..." dijo Ilse, haciendo memoria "...¿después del juego de Cell?"

"Sí..." continuó Trunks "...de pronto una enorme luz apareció y de repente estaba aquí."

"Recuerdo lo mismo..." agregó Van "...la luz, y de pronto nos encontramos en este lugar tan extraño..."

"¡¿Extraño?!" preguntó Ilse "¿Esto te parece extraño viniendo de un planeta con Guymelefs, hombres-gato, tipos alados y..."

"Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate, Vulpix..." interrumpió Carolina "...sí creo que es extraño para Van Jo, nunca creí que Ilse fuera capaz de hablarle así a Van... Lo que yo me pregunto es: ¿porque?"

"Yo digo..." comentó Ilse "...que estamos en el típico caso del agujero dimensional..."

"Sí, eso es lo más lógico." comentó también Carolina.

Van, Trunks y Allen no entendían eso del agujero dimensional, se les notaba en la cara de "WHAAAAT?!", así que Carolina comenzó a explicar.

"Un agujero dimensional..." decía "...es un hoyo que hace que varias y distintas dimensiones se conecten, como un puente entre ellas, y como un puente, las personas pueden pasar por ahí, esa es la razón más lógica que se nos ocurre por el momento para explicar su presencia aquí"

"Oooooooh..." dijeron al mismo tiempo Van, Trunks y Allen.

"Eh, Grow..." dijo Ilse "...ya nos tenemos que ir"

"¿Ya son las tres?" dijo Carolina "Ah, no es justo."

"¿Nos permitirían acompañarlas?" preguntó Allen, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Eh..." contestó Carolina "...sí, pero vamos a ir en el metro y a esta hora la línea azul se pone..."

"Horrible..." completa Ilse, con cara de fuchi "...vas súper apretado y es una proeza salir en la estación correcta, no se los recomiendo..."

"No importa" dijo Trunks "A mí también me gustaría acompañarlas."

Carolina e Ilse se sonrojaron con el comentario.

"¡Entonces vámonos!" exclamó Carolina, sonriendo y algo roja todavía "¡pero no digan que no se los advertimos!.

Así que tomaron el metro en la estación Zócalo (solamente los de la Ciudad de México sabemos lo que es la línea dos del metro a las tres de la tarde), entre empujones, pisotones, aplastadas y demás barbaridades lograron salir en la estación Hidalgo.

"¡Qué barbaridad!" dijo Allen ya estando en el andén, limpiándose el sudor de la frente "¡Esto nunca se ve en Gaea! ¿Verdad, Van?...¿Van?"

"Ah..." exclamó Ilse, señalando el tren que se iba "...¡no se pudo bajar!"

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Trunks.

"Bueno..." contestó Carolina "...hay que seguirlo, a ver si se baja en la siguiente."

"¡¿Quéeeeee?!" preguntó Allen "¡¿Entrar AHI otra vez?!"

"Si quieren..." contestó de nuevo Carolina dejando a Pikachu en el suelo "...espérennos aquí, nosotras vamos."

"¿"Nosotras vamos" kimosabi?" dijo Ilse, sarcásticamente "¡Yo ya no me subo a ESO! ni siquiera por Van."

"Ah..." remató Carolina "...vas a ver...tendré que ir a salvar a Van yo solita..." en eso llegó el siguiente metro y Carolina entró al vagón a punta de empujones, dejando a un desconcertado Pikachu en el suelo con los demás, Trunks iba a seguirla, pero toda la gente que salía lo empujo inevitablemente a la dirección contraria (¡en serio, tan dura se pone la cosa!) y las puertas se cerraron sin darle tiempo de entrar.

En la estación siguiente, Carolina ya no luchó tanto para salir, se pegó a la pared esperando a que se despejara un poco de gente, un minuto después, alcanzó a ver a Van recargado en la pared, a algunos metros de donde ella se encontraba, con los brazos cruzados y cara de indignación, una sonrisita se dibujó en la cara de Carolina al darse cuenta de que la pose que Van tenía era digna de Vegeta, dándose cuenta de que iba llegando más gente le gritó, Van volteó y una sonrisa de alivio se le alcanzó a ver, Carolina fue hacia él lo más rápido que pudo.

"No pude bajar..." dijo Van algo apenado "...primero un tipo no se quitaba por más que se lo pedí, alguien más lo empujó y pasé, ya iba saliendo y todos los que entraban me empujaron." su gesto se cambió a uno de disgusto al decir lo que le había pasado.

"Ya, no te enojes..." le dijo Carolina, tratándo de que se le pasara el disgusto "...ya me ha pasado, se lo que se siente."

En ese momento llegó el siguiente metro, Carolina se iba a meter, pero vio que Van puso cara de:"no, otra vez no" y lo pegó a la pared para que bajara la gente sin apachurrarlos, lo mantuvo ahí poniendo su brazo frente a él en señal de que no se moviera. Cuando el asunto se calmó un poco Carolina bajó el brazo, volteó a ver a Van quien aún tenía cara de nerviosismo.

"Vamos a esperar otro..." dijo Carolina, con voz serena, para inspirarle confianza a Van "...se necesita maña, y mucha paciencia."

"Lamento hacerte perder tiempo..." dijo Van "...es que yo no sé."

"Así son las cosas aquí..." continuó Carolina, tomando a Van de la mano y llevándolo al final del andén "...uno aprende con el tiempo, se adquiere experiencia, le dicen "conocimiento empírico"..." Carolina vio a Van, la expresión de su rostro indicaba que estaba escuchando con la misma atención que le tendría un niño a sus padres, por alguna razón, ese rostro le agradó mucho y continuó su explicación "...nunca te pongas cerca de las escaleras, esos vagones siempre se llenan más, procura las orillas, caminas más pero casi nadie lo hace, pedir permiso nunca funciona, empuja si es necesario, todos tenemos prisa y tenemos que abrirnos paso como sea, si llevas cosas cargando tenlas siempre frente a ti, mantén la calma si el metro se detiene mucho tiempo y estás súper apretado y hornéandote..."

El metro siguiente llegó, "¿Listo?" Carolina le preguntó a Van, tomándolo de la mano, Van hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, no muy seguro, las puertas se abrieron, Carolina esperó un poco a que bajara la gente, jalando a van para que se quedará detrás de ella, luego se abalanzó al vagón empujando lo suficiente como para que ella y Van pudieran entrar.

"¡Quédate aquí!" le dijo mientras lo detenía junto a la puerta "En cuanto se abran las puertas salimos, no te despegues de mí." Dicho y hecho, al llegar a la estación Hidalgo Carolina salió empujando a diestra y siniestra, recibiendo de paso un golpe en la boca con un fierro que traía un tipo.

"¡Ahí están!" dijo Trunks señalando a Carolina y Van en cuanto los alcanzó a ver.

"¡Acá estamos!" gritó Ilse, levantando la mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro. Pikachu hizo lo mismo, saltando para que lo pudieran ver.

Carolina y Van caminaron hacia donde se encontraron sus compañeros, Carolina se seguía agarrando la boca, le dolía como si le hubieran roto el labio.

"¡Grow, ¿qué te pasó?!" preguntó Ilse al ver la cara de dolor de Carolina.

"Au..." contestó Carolina, aún con la mano en la boca "...me metieron un trancazo... que dolor, que dolor, que pena... "

"A ver..." dijo Trunks, quitándole la mano de la boca.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron de su labio superior y tenía más en la mano.

"¿Con qué te pegaron?" preguntó de nuevo Ilse, sacando un "kleenex" (toallita de papel) del bolsillo y poniéndolo en la herida para limpiarla.

"Con un fierro o algo así..." contestó Carolina "...no me fijé muy bien."

"Lo siento..." dijo Van "...fue mi culpa..."

"No, no te preocupes..." dijo Carolina, sonriendo "...no hay problema, auuuu, cuidado Akanita."

Van no se veía muy consolado, Carolina le agarró el hombro y le dijo con una media sonrisa: "No te preocupes, que no fue tanto, lo que pasa es que soy muy llorona."

Van sonrió a medias, como que no se acababa de convencer, de nuevo, la expresión de Van hizo que Carolina sintiera algo de agrado, algo más, ella sonrió de nuevo, con lo que ocasionó volver a abrirse la herida.

Lanzó un pequeño "Ay..." para después sacar algo de papel de baño del bolsillo para limpiarse la sangre "...ya vamonos, van a regañar a Ilse por tardarse"

"Pero, ¿estás bien?" preguntó una vez más Van.

"Sí, no se apuren..." contestó Carolina, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Después de transbordar(en algunas estaciones se puede hacer un cambio a otra línea), llegaron a otro andén.

"Ay, no, ¿otra vez?" preguntó Allen.

"Lo peor ya pasó..." contestó Carolina, sonriendo a medias para evitar abrirse de nuevo la herida "...ya no hay tanta gente."

"Por lo menos ya sabemos..." comentó Trunks "...a que atenernos y yo que me quejaba de estar peleando toda la vida, lo que estas chavas tienen que pasar..."

"Ahí viene" dijo Ilse, señalando al metro que llegaba.

El metro llegó y venía algo lleno, Carolina tomó nuevamente a Van de la mano y entró lo más rápido que pudo.

"Ya no fue tan difícil..." comentó Allen, aliviado.

Siguieron hasta La Raza y bajaron para transbordar de nuevo a la línea 5. Tomaron el metro dirección Politécnico y alcanzaron lugar para sentarse. Bajaron en Instituto del Petróleo y salieron de la estación.

"Creí que nunca llegaríamos" dijo Trunks.

"Les hace falta acostumbrarse..." agregó Ilse "...esto no fue mucho"

"Ah, ¿no?" preguntó Allen.

"¿Ya no te duele?" le preguntó Van a Carolina

"No, ya estoy bien, gracias..." contestó Carolina, sonriendo "...¡no te apures!"

"¿Falta mucho?" preguntó Trunks, algo fastidiado.

"Ya vamos a llegar..." contestó Ilse señalando al frente "...es ese edificio."

Llegaron al mencionado edificio, Ilse gritó para pedir unas llaves.

"Y como siempre, Akane Hibiki olvidó sus llaves..." dijo Carolina, burlonamente.

"¡Uy, cállate!" se defendió Ilse.

"¡Ahí vaaan!" gritó la mamá de Ilse, la Sra. Coni, lanzando después las llaves.

"¿Entran?" preguntó Ilse abriendo la puerta.

Los chicos se lo pensaron un momento y aceptaron. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en casa de Ilse, dieron las 6:00 y Carolina se tenía que ir, así que los chicos de nuevo se ofrecieron a acompañarla, dejándola en la puerta de su casa.

En cuanto Carolina llegó y saludó tomó el teléfono y ¡llamó de nuevo a Ilse!

"Holaaaaa..." decía, en tono de loca.

"Nos acabamos de ver..." contestó Ilse "...¿para qué me hablas otra vez?"

"¿Qué piensas de los chavos?" preguntó Carolina.

"¡Que son unos amoooooooooooooooooores!" contestó Ilse con voz empalagosa.

Así siguieron hablando un buen rato, dándose cuenta de que estas serían las mejores vacaciones de toda su vida.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS**

Espero que esté haciéndolo bien, tal vez no esté usando el carácter de Van correctamente, la que sabe bien de Escaflowne es una amiga, le voy a preguntar; y el asunto de meter una experiencia que a cualquier chilango le puede pasar me pareció divertido, Van, Allen y Trunks no pasan por esto muy seguido -. Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo. Bye, bye, bye.


	3. Rosas y serpientes

Hi, de nuevo! Les habla la autora del fanfic, esperando que esta churrada les esté gustando a todos ustedes. En este capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje y tendremos algo de acción. Por otro lado, si esperan unas cuantas escenas lemon entre los transportados y las de esta dimensión, váyanse enfriando, que esto no va a existir. Les recuerdo que lo escrito entre es un pensamiento del personaje y entre ( ) es un comentario mío. y los personajes son propiedad de sus respectvos autores. Disfruten.

**CAPITULO TRES **

**ROSAS Y SERPIENTES **

**DOMINGO 8 DE ABRIL 2001, 1:00 PM **

Después del asistir a la iglesia por la mañana como todos los domingos (ya sé lo que están pensando:¿una otaku en la iglesia? Je, no entiendo como es que no me han excomulgado), Carolina regresó a su casa, al llegar, recargado en el zaguán (puerta principal, de la fachada), con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados estaba Trunks (se veía idéntico a su padre), a un lado de él estaba Van, pero no se alcanzaba a ver muy bien desde el ángulo donde estaba Carolina.

"¡Trunks!" gritó Carolina, para llamar su atención.

Trunks mantuvo los ojos cerrados, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, Van se asomó de detrás de Trunks y sonrió, hasta ese momento Carolina se dió cuenta de que van estaba ahí y lo saludó casi llegando a donde ellos estaban.

"Trunks..." dijo Carolina cuando finalmente los alcanzó "...¿en qué piensas?"

"¿Eh?..." preguntó Trunks abriendo finalmente los ojos "...no, en nada..."

"Pensamos que querrías ir con nosotros a dar una vuelta por ahí." dijo Van.

"¿Me dejas ir?" preguntó Carolina a su mamá que venía con ella.

"Con mucho cuidado..." contestó su mamá.

"Voy por pikachu y nos vamos." dijo Carolina, entrando a la casa.

"Me la cuidan" les dijo la mamá de Carolina a Van y a Trunks en tono de advertencia.

Por alguna extraña razón el comentario hizo que Van y Trunks se sonrojaran un poco

"Sí, claro..." contestó Trunks "...no se preocupe..."

Carolina salió con pikachu en brazos y los tres se fueron.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Van

"¿Qué?" contestó Carolina "¿no saben?"

"No conocemos mucho" dijo Trunks

"Entonces..." agregó Carolina "...¿les molestaría caminar sin rumbo fijo?"

"Si no nos perdemos..." comentó Van

"Adelante, pues." dijo Carolina comenzando a caminar.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, Van y Trunks observaban el camino y pikachu comenzaba a cabezear de sueño.

"Entonces..." Carolina rompió el silencio "...¿ahora sí me dices en qué pensabas?"

"Pensaba..." contestó Trunks "...en que me gusta este lugar, es tan tranquilo, no hay amenazas planetarias, ni nada de eso, y que a pesar de todo tengo que regresar por donde vine, a ese infierno, porque es mi deber acabar con los androides, no se como, pero tengo que volver."

Carolina sintió algo de tristeza con el comentario de Trunks, nadie, y mucho menos alguien como Trunks, merecía vivir así. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algunos gritos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Van, preocupado "¿otra vez?"

"Vamos a ver..." dijo Trunks

Se dirigieron hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, esta vez no era un dragón, pero se le parecía. Una serpiente gigante había salido de quién sabe dónde y su primera víctima era un perro al cual estaba asfixiando, enrollada alrededor de él.

Trunks se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces y dio un espadazo a la serpiente, el cual no le hizo ningún daño aparente, la serpiente soltó al perro y se abalanzó sobre Trunks a una velocidad sorprendente, enrollándolo y comenzando a apretarlo. La serpiente era demasiado fuerte y Trunks no podía moverse, a nadie se le ocurría que hacer.

"¡Conviértete en supersaiyan, Trunks!" gritó Carolina.

Trunks comenzó a elevar su ki y de un jalón su cabello se volvió amarillo, su ki tenía un tamaño impresionante, pero aún así la serpiente no cedía, al ver que de plano no se podía, Carolina se dejó llevar por la adrenalina y corrió hacia la serpiente, pateándola con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Ya deja a Trunks, cosa horrible!" decía al patearlo.

La serpiente miró a Carolina, y con la misma rapidez que al principio, soltó a Trunks y tomó como nueva presa a Carolina, Truks quedó tirado en el suelo unos momentos tratando de recobrar su respiración normal, Carolina comenzó a gritar, ni Van ni Trunks sabían que hacer y fue entonces cuando una rosa surcó el cielo e hirió a la serpiente en un ojo.

"No permitiré que dañes lo más hermoso y delicado que hay en este mundo, las mujeres" dijo el recién llegado.

La serpiente encontró en el recién llegado a su siguiente presa y se abalanzó sobre el.

Carolina quedó en sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo, respirando agitádamente, Trunks y Van corrieron hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Van, agahándose.

"Ugh..." contestó Carolina "...me duele todo el cuerpo..." miró a la serpiente y su nueva presa "...Tuxedo Mask..." dijo, reconociéndolo finalmente "...hay que hacer algo."

"Pero, ¿qué?" preguntó Van

"Piensa..." se decía a sí misma Carolina "...piensa, piensa...¡ya sé!"

Se levantó con trabajo, Tuxedo Mask gritaba y no pudiendo resistir más perdió el conocimiento.

"¿Todavía se siente su ki?" preguntó Carolina a Trunks

"Sí..." contestó él "...pero se está debilitando rápidamente..."

"Trunks..." comenzó a ordenar Carolina "...ve a ese poste, Van ayúdame a llamar la atención de la serpiente y guiarla hasta el poste, cuando esté ahí, Trunks la amarra de la cola, hay que evitar que enrolle a alguien más, es su única forma de defenderse y atacar."

Trunks hizo lo que le mandaron, Van y Carolina se acercaron a la serpiente y comenzaron a golpearla, la serpiente hizo lo inevitable, se abalanzó sobre Van, Carolina logró agarrar a Van de la mano y echarse a correr para evitar que la serpiente los alcanzara, cuando la cola de la serpiente pasó cerca del poste, Trunks la agarró y consiguió atarla . Todos guardaron su distancia de la serpiente y el reptil comenzó a jalar para zafarse.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Trunks

Carolina comenzó a ver a su alrededor en busca de una idea, la cual llegó al ver una placa alargada de metal, la tomó y dijo a Van y a Trunks "hay que ponerle esto para mantenerle la boca abierta." Van y Trunks se quedaron quietos como diciendo "ni loco", así que Carolina se acercó un poco a la serpiente y espero a que esta abriera la boca y le metió el fierro.

"Ahora, Trunks..." dijo "...lánzale un ataque de energía a la boca"

Trunks comenzó a acumular energía en ambas manos y luego las junto lanzando un potente rayo de energía (algo así como el Final Flash de Vegeta), el cual entró por la boca de la serpiente haciéndola explotar.

"¡Cúbranse la cara!" gritó Carolina dando el ejemplo.

A la velocidad que los pedazos habían volado, el contacto con cualquiera sería muy peligroso, un pedazo afilado pasó rozando el brazo de Carolina y como si fuera una navaja, le hizo una herida no muy grave, pero de esas escandalosas.

Cuando ya nada caía bajaron la guardia.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Van, luego se dio cuenta de la herida de Carolina

Trunks también se dio cuenta y fue hacia donde ella estaba, tomándole el brazo "¿cómo te hizo esto?" preguntó.

"Ese pedazo..." contestó Carolina, levantando el brazo para evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo "...estaba muy filoso... que miedo, si no me hubiera cubierto me hubiera abierto la cara..."

"¿Cómo sabías qué..." preguntó Van "...algo así pasaría?"

"Cosas que aprendes..." contestó Carolina, con el brazo levantado para tratar de parar la sangre "...una vez que hubo petardazos (bombas que se hacen con pólvora y monedas, si no ha habido petardazos en tu escuela, no sabes lo que son los porros...) en la escuela, Un chavo nos dijo que cuando eso pasara nos cubriéramos la cabeza, las monedas salen volando como si fueran balas, supuse que pasaría lo mismo."

"Pikaaaaaa..." un chillido de pikachu llamó su atención. Pikachu estaba parado sobre Tuxedo Mask, quién aún estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Fueron hacia él, Carolina le tomó el pulso y midió su respiración, estaban algo bajas, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse, lo único que lamentar era un brazo y un par de costillas rotas.

"Está bien..." dijo Carolina al final de su revisión "...hay un doctor cerca de aquí, hay que llevarlo por las fracturas y mi herida."

Trunks levantó a Tuxedo Mask con cuidado y fueron al lugar indicado. Explicaron lo sucedido al doctor y este paró la sangre de la herida de Carolina y la vendó, recostó a Tuxedo Mask en una camilla y le enyesó el brazo, en el proceso el herido despertó.

"Eh..." dijo el doctor "...buenos días, joven"

Los demás alcanzaron a oír y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Van

"No muy bien..." contestó Tuxedo Mask (¿qué les parece que lo llame Darien en adelante?) "...me duele todo el cuerpo."

"Sí, te entiendo..." dijeron al mismo tiempo Trunks y Carolina.

"Tuxedo Maaaaask..." dijo después Carolina con ojitos soñadores "...¡eres mi héroeeeee!"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Darien, riendo un poco.

"Sííí..." continúo Carolina "...llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarme, ¡fue como en las películas, en las que el héroe rescata a la chica en peligro!"

Darien se sonrojó un poco y atinó solamente a decir un pequeño "gracias" algo nervioso "esta chica está loca...".

"Y yo..." continuó hablando Carolina en tono altanero "...te hubiera salvado igual de rápido si se me hubiera ocurrido algo, pero el cerebro no me respondía como quería."

"¡No hay problema!" dijo Darien sonriendo.

"Por lo menos no te mató..." terminó Van.

"Sí..." dijo Darien con tono de "qué bueno, si como no..."

"Dragones y serpientes..." comentó Trunks "...espero que ya no aparezcan más reptiles."

"Espero que no aparezca nada peor..." agregó Carolina, con cra de asco.

"¡Nada que no podamos manejar!" exclamó Van en tono altanero "¿Verdad Trunks?" dándole una palmada en la espalda al que iba dirigido el comentario.

"Auuu..." se quejó Trunks, sobandose "...cuidado, qué estoy delicado..."

"¡No seas llorón, Trunks!" dijo Van

"Sí, "Trunks no seas llorón"..." dijo Carolina, imitando a Van "...¡como a tí no te agarró la serpiente esa!"

"Oigan..." interrumpió Darien "...no se peleen, no debe haber peleas entre amigos..."

Los tres se sonrojaron un poco.

"¡Pero apenas nos conocimos ayer!" dijo Carolina

"Pues parece que es más tiempo..." completó Darien "...se llevan bastante bien..."

Los tres se sonrojaron más.

"Por cierto..." continuó Darien "...exactamente, ¿quiénes son ustedes?"

Trunks y van cayeron hacia atrás y Carolina rió un poco, nerviosamente. Después se presentaron, diciendo también su procedencia.

"Yo soy Darien Chiba..." terminó las presentaciones Darien "...soy de Tokio, de algún Tokio existente, ya no sé cuantos Tokios existen."

El doctor interrumpió la animada conversación (ja, ¿entienden? animada guaca, guaca...), pidiéndoles con la mayor diplomacia posible que ya no estorbaran en su consultorio, así que salieron de ahí.

"¿A dónde iban?" preguntó Darien.

"A ningún lugar en especial..." contestó Trunks "...sólo caminábamos y hablábamos."

"¡Bienvenido al club de los que no saben que hacer!" dijo Carolina, levantando la mano.

Truks, Van, pikachu y Darien rieron por el comentario. Para después quedarse callados de nuevo.

"Bueno, Darien..." Carolina parecía ser la ideal para romper el silencio "...qué hacías cuando te trajeron aquí, digo, no es por el chisme, pero..."

"Estaba..." contestó Darien "...en la escuela, soportando la horrible clase de sicología y pensando que haría esa tarde..."

"¿Qué no irías con Serena?" preguntó Carolina "Eh, perdón, no, no debí interrumpirte con esa tontería ¡Trágame, tierra!"

"Serena y yo rompimos hace unas semanas..." contestó Darien.

"Ah, ¿en serio?" preguntó de nuevo Carolina "Lo siento..."

"¿Ustedes saben como llegamos aquí?" preguntó Darien

Carolina, Van, Trunks y pikachu hicieron un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

"Bueno..." contestó Carolina "...supongo que se abrió un agujero interdimensional, pero no se me ocurre ninguna razón."

"He estado pensando..." dijo Van "...que tal vez alguien nos haya traído aquí para hacer algo"

"Sí, podría ser..." agregó Trunks "...o quizá solo fue un accidente..."

"Un accidente..." comentó Carolina, más bien pensando en voz alta "...eso debe ser, ¿quién traería a sujetos tan diferentes entre sí como ustedes para cumplir una misión? ¿Quién traería además a criaturas peligrosas y tipos malos?"

"¿Alguien loco?" preguntó Van.

"Un accidente..." dijo Trunks "...por un accidente estamos en un lugar desconocido, cuando quizá los lugares y las personas conocidas corren peligro..."

"Trunks, no te pongas melodramático" dijo Carolina "Sé que te sientes desubicado y confundido, pero no es para que te pongas a pensar lo peor."

El comentario de Trunks hizo que los tres chicos se desanimaran, sus rostros mostraban lo profundos que eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

"Todo va a salir bien..." dijo Carolina, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de Darien y Van, quienes estaban a sus lados "...tengan confianza."

Así que continuaron caminando y hablando hasta las seis de la tarde, la hora oficial de regreso para Carolina, la acompañaron hasta su casa y la dejaron en el portón.

"Nos veremos luego" se despidió Carolina.

"Vendremos a buscarte" dijo Trunks

"Ups, no..." dijo Carolina, cambiando de golpe su tono feliz y contento "...acabo de recordar que iré a la casa de mi abuela toda la semana."

"Entonces..." agregó Van "...¿no podremos vernos?"

"Que Trunks busque mi ki..." dijo Carolina "...ya me alcanzarán."

"Siempre pensando en todo, ¿eh?" comentó Trunks

"Eres una chica muy inteligente" comentó también Darien

"Gracias..." dijo Carolina, sonrojándose "guau, un chico me llama inteligente de la nada...bueno, ¡entonces nos vemos!"

Carolina entró a su casa y después de recibir soberana regañiza de su mamá por haberse arriesgado tanto, Carolina llamó a de nuevo Ilse para contarle todo lo sucedido con el mejor lujo de detalles.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TRES**


	4. Amistad, ¿divino tesoro?

Aquí estoy de nuevo, dando lata otra vez. Capítulo cuatro y espero que les siga gustando.

Una vez más: lo que esté escrito entre es un pensamiento del personaje, y entre ( ) es un comentario de la autora (O sea Yo).

Y cumpliendo con mi deber: todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y no son utilizadas en esta historia con la más mínimo intención de ganar dinero con ellos (eso es piratería).

Ahora sí.

**CAPITULO 4 **

**AMISTAD, ¿DIVINO TESORO? **

**LUNES, 9 DE ABRIL, 2001, 12:30 PM **

Como la mayoría de las vacaciones de su vida, Carolina estaba en la casa de su abuela, la tarde anterior había recibido la típica bienvenida, llena de efusión por parte de todo el mundo, solo que esta vez no la reconocieron a la primera "¿en serio tanto he cambiado en un año?" pensaba ella. Lo malo de este año es que sus primos no podrían ir, eso significaría que ELLA SOLITA tendría que lidiar con los pequeños primitos que viven en esa casa, además, tenía tantas ganas de presentarle a sus nuevos cuates a su primo Abraham. ¡Seguro le hubieran encantado!

Así que esta sería una semana inactiva..."Qué bien... ¡AUXILIOOOOOOO; TRUUUUNKS, VAAAAN, ALLEEEEN, DARIEEN, VENGAN A RESCATARMEEEEEE!" dijo ella cuando vió a los dos pequeños corriendo hacia ella.

Estaba viendo televisión con las pequeñas latas cuando sus tías le pidieron que fuera al mercado, viendo una oportunidad de estar sola por unos momentos aceptó sin pensarlo mucho, así que salió con pikachu en brazos a donde le habían mandado, a un paso lentísimo para hacer tiempo, a mitad del camino tres figuras aparecieron en el techo de una casa y comenzaron a hablar.

"¡Prepárense para los problemas!" se escuchó una de las voces, esta era femenina.

"¡Y más vale que teman!" dijo una segunda voz.

"¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!" continuó ella.

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación" continuó él.

"¡Muy bien, Rocket-tontos!"interrumpió Carolina "¡Déjense de su lemita!¿Qué se traen conmigo?!"

"¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!" le gritó Jesse, con crucecitas en la frente "¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR NUESTRO LEMA!"

"No te esponjes, Jesse... no es para tanto, mujer..." dijo James, tratando de calmarla.

"Sí, Jesse..." agregó Meowth "...mejor vamos al grano."

Los tres bajaron de un salto del techo en el que estaban.

"Les pregunté..." continuó Carolina, con voz serena "...¿qué se traen conmigo? oooh, James, mi querido James, ¡no te dejaré iiir!"

"Bueno..." comenzó a explicar Meowth con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados, su típica sonrisita a medias y la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo (típica pose de Meowth) "...lo que queremos es: a tu Pikachu"

"¿A mi Pikachu?" preguntó Carolina

"Sí..." contestó Jesse "...¡ese pikachu es el que hemos buscado desde hace mucho tiempo, así que será mejor que no te resistas y lo entreges!"

"¿Y qué les hace pensar que este es **el** pikachu especial?" preguntó Carolina, sarcásticamente.

"Son..." contestó Jesse con una voz no muy convencida, más bien estaba improvisando "...¡presentimientos! ¡sí! y...eh..." después continuó con un tono altanero "...¡y mis presentimientos siempre son acertados! ¡JA, JA, JA (risa súper fingida)!"

Carolina puso cara de: "Estos tipos son unos tontos" y de haber sido un personaje de anime le hubiera aparecido una gota del tamaño de su cabeza."Bueno..." habló con voz serena todavía "...no tengo tiempo de jugar con ustedes, así que adieu." Dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"¡NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO!" gritó Jesse, más que exasperada.

"¡No oigo..." decía Carolina, casi gritando "...no oigo, soy de palo!"

"¡Vamos a ver si es tan valiente!" dijo Jesse, agrandando una pokebola.

"Jesse..." le dijo James "...a lo mejor ese ni siquiera es el pikachu que buscamos, mejor ya nos vamos..."

"¡No es por el pikachu..." le gritó Jesse a James (con la típica cabezototota y cuerpecito) "...¡Ahora es algo personal!"

"Uuuuy..." comentó Meowth "...ya se le subieron los humos a esta..."

"¡Ve, Arbok!" dijo finalmente Jesse, arrojando la pokebola.

Carolina no estaba muy lejos, la verdad era que le interesaba el equipo Rocket (sobre todo James ¡Ahhh!) y no caminó muy aprisa.

"Arbok, ataque venenoso, ahora" le ordenó Jesse a su pokemon

"¡Pikachu, cuidado!" Carolina le dijo al suyo. Pikachu consiguió esquivar el ataque. "¡Muy bien, Pikachu!" continuó dando órdenes Carolina "¡Deja que Arbok y Jesse prueben tu atactrueno a la máxima potencia con ella es mi bronca, no le hagas nada a James ni a Meowth...todavía, AHORA!"

"Pi..." pikachu comenzó a juntar energía en sus mejillas "...kaaaaaaa...¡CHUUUUUU!" un potente atac-trueno dió de lleno en Jesse y su pokemon.

Unos segundos después, Jesse, bastante chamuscada, hizo una interesante observación "¡¿Ese es su mejor atac-trueno?!" Para después volver a su estado natural (presumida y altanera) "¡Ese pikachu es un fraude, ja,ja, ja...! ¡No necesito perder mi tiempo con un par de perdedores..."

"¡Ajale jaleo!" exclamó en ese momento Meowth, quedandose temblando, con una expresión de terror en su rostro y algunas rayitas verticales en su rostro, signos de que había visto algo que lo había asustado bastante.

"Jesse..." dijo también James, con cara de miedo y señalando algo.

Jesse estaba fanfarroneando con los ojos cerrados, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de cuando pikachu comenzó a jalarle el pantalón a Carolina con cara de nerviosismo, para que viera lo que había aparecido detrás de ellos y la razón por la cual James, Meowth y el se habían asustado, Carolina volteó y vio a la cosa, arbok, imitando a su dueña, mantenía los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos un momento puso cara de terror y se quedó paralizado.

"Eh..." dijo Carolina, esperando a que una buena idea apareciera de repente, como esta no llegó en los siguientes segundos solo atinó a decir dos palabras: "¡CORRAN TODOS!"

Dicho y hecho, todos, menos Jesse, salieron corriendo, mientras Jesse seguía diciendo fanfarronadas, finalmente abrió los ojos y... ¡oh, sorpresa! Se encontró frente a frente con un perro de aproximadamente dos metros y medio de altura con una expresión en el rostro de: "Mhhhh, botana...". Jesse repitió la expresión de terror de sus compañeros de equipo y echo a correr gritando: "¡OIGAN! ¡ESPERENME! ¡NO ME DJEN AQUIIIIIII!"

En ese momento, los demás ya se habían alejado bastante.

"¿Todavía no se les ocurre nada?" preguntó Meowth, aún corriendo.

"Buscar donde escondernos..." contestó Carolina.

Alcanzaron a oír los gritos de Jesse, acercándose.

"¡Nos esta siguiendo y nos va a echar al perrote!" dijo James, con su voz de berrinche.

Carolina volteó para ver si se alcanzaban a ver los antes mencionados, como el pavimento no estaba en muy buenas condiciones que digamos, se tropezó, en un acto-reflejo dio un pequeño giro para no caer de bruces, cayó sobre su hombro derecho y debido a la rapidez del movimiento se lastimó el pie (sé que piensan: ¡qué churrada de caída! ¡Pero de veras me caí así una vez! Bueno, estoooo...en realidad me iba a ir de espaldas... y en la clase de Ed. Física, ugh, que oso...'), levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, al dar el primer paso se detuvo en seco por el dolor.

"Oye, niña ¿estas bien?" preguntó James, se había detenido al oír el costalazo.

"Sí..." contestó Carolina, comenzando a caminar y deteniéndose de nuevo "...uh, nooo, me lastimé el pie... ay, ay..."

Para acabarla de amolar, Jesse y el perro gigante se alcanzaron a ver, corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

"¡AJALE JALEO!" gritó Meowth y echó a correr, seguido por Arbok.

"James dió media vuelta para empezar a correr también cuando alcanzó a oír los quejidos de Carolina, quien comenzó a caminar hacia un terreno baldío, aún cuando el pie le dolía a horrores.

"¡Dejen de correr hacia allá y síganme!" les gritó mientras avanzaba dificultosamente.

Por suerte, el camino estaba de subida y eso menguó la velocidad de los otros dos, Jesse seguía gritando como histérica (que raro...) y el perro la seguía persiguiendo con ganas de botana.

James alcanzó a Carolina y tomó uno de sus brazos, rodeando sus hombros y diciendo "¡A ver como salimos de esta!", echó a correr con Carolina hacia el terreno, seguidos por Meowth, Pikachu y Arbok.

Carolina se sonrojó un poco "si ya decía yo..." pensó "...James tiene corazón de pollo." Al llegar al terreno, Carolina continuó con su plan, mientras Jesse y el perro estaban a algunos metros de ellos. "¡Arbok!" ordenó sin perder tiempo "¡Cava un hoyo en el suelo!".

En cuanto el agujero alcanzó una buena profundidad, Jesse pasó como una ráfaga junto a ellos y se lanzó al vacío, el perro estaba demasiado cerca, así que se lanzó también James, luego Meowth, después Carolina y finalmente Pikachu, quedando el pobre Arbok hasta el fondo, aplastado por los demás.

"¡Deberían ponerse a dieta!" dijo Jesse, quién estaba debajo de dos humanos y dos pokemons (y la humana no era muy esbelta y ligera que digamos).

"¡¿QUIEN TE MANDA AVENTARTE PRIMERO?!" le reclamó Carolina, quien estaba hasta arriba.

La enorme nariz del perro se alcanzó a ver por el agujero, olfateó a los que estaban dentro y luego metió el hocico, "¡Ja, ja!" dijo James, en tono de burla "¡No nos alcanza!"; al ver que no lo podía meter lo suficiente para alcanzar nada, comenzó a escarbar para hacer el hoyo más grande, con lo cual Meowth, Pikachu, James y Carolina comenzaron a gritar.

"¡¿Qué?!" peguntó Jesse, quien no alcanzaba a ver nada "¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"¡Olvide que los perros sabían cavar!" dijo Carolina, dándose cuenta de la enorme tontería que había cometido.

"¡No quiero convertirme en comida de perro!" gritó James.

"¡Te vamos a saber feo!" atinó a decir Meowth.

Todos seguían gritando y el perro seguia escarbando, de pronto, algo llamó la atención del animal, y este dejó la tarea de excavación.

Todos exclamaron un "Fiuuuuuuu..." de alivio, preguntándose por que tan brusco cambio del perro, sus dudas se disiparon al escuchar una voz que Carolina reconoció al instante "¿Están todos bien, no les pasó nada?" preguntó la voz.

"¡Truuuunks!" exclamó una sorprendida Carolina "¡Estamos bien!"

"¡Ten cuidado!" gritó James "¡Ese perro tiene antojo de carne tártara!"

El perro comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Trunks, mientras este mantenía posición de combate con su espada y seguía detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el primer ataque; el perro finalmente se lanzó contra Trunks y fue recibido por la espada de este, enterrándosele en el pecho. Trunks mantuvo la espada en mano hasta asegurarse de que el animal estaba totalmente muerto, luego se dirigió al hoyo.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí..." contestaron todos

"Bueno, más o menos..." agregó Carolina, cuando se acordó del dolor del pie.

"¡¿Podrían quitarse de encima de mí?!" preguntó Jesse, harta.

Trunks ayudó a salir a todos, algo entumidos por las posiciones que tenían, y Arbok apenas y podía respirar.

Al momento de ver a Trunks, los ojos de Jesse se volvieron grandes y soñadores y comenzó a hablar con voz dulce "¡Ohhh..." sus manos estaban juntas y levantadas, y un fondo rosa con Arboks enmoñados cayendo la rodeó "...tú nos salvaste, eres mi héroe!"

A James, Meowth, Pikachu y Arbok les apareció una enorme gota detrás de su cabeza ¬¬' y Trunks puso cara de no entender nada, mientras pequeñas gotas perlaban de su frente.

"Eh..." atinó a decir Trunks "...se...señorita, ¿se siente bien?"

"Claro que sí..." continuó Jesse aún con la misma expresión "...sobre todo por estar contigo."

Carolina decidió que era demasiado para el pobre Trunks, quien en ese momento tenía cara de: "Help!", así que se acercó a ellos y comenzó a hacerle plática a Trunks "Bueno..." preguntó "...¿podrías decirme como fue que le hiciste esta vez para llegar a tiempo?"

Trunks entendió el truco y dio flanco izquierdo para quedar de frente a Carolina, ignorando olímpicamente a Jesse y contestó "Hice lo que me dijiste, seguí tu ki, llegar en este momento fue solo una concidencia..."

Jesse, al darse cuenta de que Trunks la ignoraba, cambió la expresión de su rostro por una realmente enfadada."¡Arbok!" comenzó a gritar "¡Demuéstrale quién soy yo y por que no debe ignorarme, ahora!"

Trunks se puso inmediatamente en posición de defensa, pero Arbok cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente, se negaba a atacar a quien lo había salvado (como lo hizo en el capítulo "Chansey Operation").

"¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE, ARBOK?!" gritó Jesse, más que exasperada de nuevo "¡ATACALO!"

Arbok dió media vuelta y se acostó. Y Trunks bajó la guardia.

"Arbok no va a hacerlo..." dijo Meowth "...no lo atacará porque le salvo la vida."

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!" gritó de nuevo Jesse "¡Arbok, regresa!" y regresó a su pokemon a la pokebola. "¡YA VEREMOS! ¡VE, LICKITUNG!" arrojó una pokebola más y salió su Lickitung...¡estaba dormido (chiste típico para chica mala de anime)! Esto terminó de enfurecer a Jesse quien regresó a su pokemon , dio media vuelta y emprendió la retirada echando chispas.

"Vaya..." comentó James "...ahora sí se enojó."

"¡CALLENSE Y VAMONOS!" gritó Jesse a James y Meowth.

"¡Sí, señora!" contestaron ellos, poniéndose en firmes y desp´és comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella.

"!Oigan!" gritó Carolina "¡¿Por qué la obedecen?!"

"¡Porque es muy mala!" contestó Meowth, con tono de resignación.

"Si no hacemos lo que dice nos va muy mal." agregó James.

"¡¿Y eso qué?!" preguntó de nuevo Carolina.

"Tiene razón..." dijo Meowth "...si Jesse quiere irse, que se vaya, ya me cansé de recibir órdenes."

"¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE???!!!" gritó Jesse.

"Yo apoyo a Meowth." continuó James

"¡USTEDES DOS TONTOS NO TIENEN POR QUE OPINAR!" siguió gritando Jesse.

"Adiós, Jesse..." dijo James, finalmente.

"¡MUY BIEN!" continuó gritando ella "¡HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN! ¡NO LOS NECESITO, INUTILES!" y se fue.

"Guaaaauuu..." dijo Carolina, de pie y con cara de incredulidad "...esto no se ve en la tele."

"¿Por qué la seguían tanto si los trata de esa manera?" les preguntó Trunks

"Porque..." contestó James "...pues..."

"Ahora que lo mencionas..." contestó también Meowth "...es porque somos amigos."

"Tienes razón, enano." dijo James "Tenemos que regresar con ella."

"Sí, vamos." dijo James "Espero que nos entiendas..." continuó, dirigiéndose hacia Carolina "...tenemos que estar juntos, adiós, me dio gusto de conocerte."

"Entiendo..." dijo Carolina "...¡ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar! buaaaa, mi Jameees corazón de pollo, es un amoooor..."

Trunks seguía sin entender nada, pero se despidió también.

James y Meowth comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se había ido Jesse.

"No entiendo..." dijo Trunks al verlos alejándose "...¿por qué se van con ella?"

"Bueno, Trunks..." contestó Carolina "...son cosas, a veces los sentimientos son tan fuertes que no importan cosas tan triviales como esta."

Trunks se quedó pensando unos segundos, recordó a Gohan, recordó lo duro que era con él al entrenarlo y como de vez en cuando le ordenaba hacer cosa que él no quería hacer, pero aún así, sus sentimientos hacia él no cambiaban.

Carolina recordó también a un amigo que la había acompañado desde tercero de primaria, y al llegar a la secundaria, él encontró otros amigos, y estando con ellos la ignoraba totalmente e incluso llegó a insultarla alguna vez (todos los hombres son así), pero cuando estaban ellos solos, el sentimiento de amistad, de hermandad, seguía siendo el mismo; sus recuerdos se interrumpieron al recordar el mandado que le habían echo sus tías, e interrumpiendo también las cavilaciones de Trunks, le pidió que la acompañara, Trunks aceptó y ambos fueron al mercado, al ver que Carolina tenía dificultades para caminar, la cargó.

Al regresar a casa, sus tías estaban alarmadísimas, y se alarmaron más al ver que llegó recargada en Trunks, caminando con mucha dificultad.

Carolina y Trunks explicaron lo sucedido y las tías se calmaron un poco, Trunks pasó el resto de la tarde en esa casa, comió, platicó con la familia, vió televisión e incluso jugó un poco con las "pequeñas latas", esa noche había Luna Llena, el cielo estaba hermoso, la Luna aparecía y desaparecía periódicamente de entre las nubes, mientras las estrellas brillaban, Trunks y Carolina estaban en la azotea, observando el cielo y disfrutando el clima, hacía calor, como en las Semanas Santas de los últimos años, pero hacía una brisa deliciosa.

Carolina pensaba en todos los variados personajes que había conocido ya, y no hallaba una respuesta de como todos ellos habían aparecido...¿un accidente? De haber sido eso, fue un accidente maravilloso, ya que en es momento estaba junto a alguien a quien admiraba. En ese momento volteó a ver a Trunks, quien también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué piensas?" le preguntó Carolina.

"Pensaba..." contestó él "...en que este día el Equipo Rocket me enseñó algo..."

"Ah, ¿sí?" preguntó Carolina

"...la amistad es lo mejor del mundo, es un sentimiento inquebrantable, y..." su voz comenzó a entrecortarse "...los amigos son... el mayor tesoro que podamos tener... y de haber hecho lo que debí hacer... aún estaría con el mejor amigo que he tenido..." algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, de esos ojos azules y profundos, fríos, pero a la vez con una ternura e inocencia indescriptibles.

Eso al menos pensaba Carolina de sus ojos, al verlo llorar entendió que él hablaba de Gohan, ese su "mejor amigo", en realidad el único, empática como nadie, Carolina rodeó los hombros de Trunks con su brazo y comenzó a llorar, no por él, con él, ya que sabía lo que significa un amigo, y lo que Gohan en especial significaba para Trunks. Estuvieron así un buen rato, Trunks derramaba en cada lágrima su ira, su tristeza y su frustración, Carolina podía sentirlo, pero esta vez no se le ocurría nada, nada que decir que pudiera confortarlo, así que solo lloraba ella también en silencio, abrazándolo y secando sus lágrimas de vez en cuando, algo que no había hecho desde hacía más de un año, aquella vez que su mejor amiga estaba súper deprimida, y las dos se pusieron a llorar en una banca de la escuela; Carolina recordó esa escena, dándose cuenta de que era casi idéntica a la que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

Trunks miró a Carolina y los ojos de los dos, llenos de lágrimas, se cruzaron unos momentos; Trunks se dió cuenta de que de alguna forma, Carolina sentía lo mismo que él, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó, la abrazó fuerte, como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, y entre sollozos le dijo: "Gracias...en verdad gracias por entenderme...no sabes... de que forma me reconforta..."

"No me lo agradescas..." contestó también entre sollozos Carolina "...para eso somos...los amigos, ¿no?"

Trunks solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y continuó llorando, después de un rato, sus lágrimas finalmente cesaron, aunque siguió abrazando a Carolina un poco más, cuando la movió un poco, descubrió que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, aún se notaban las lágrimas, y por alguna razón, ver así a Carolina hizo sentir muy bien a Trunks. La despertó hablándole suavemente por su nombre, Carolina despertó y se miraron a los ojos otra vez.

Dándose cuenta de que ya eran las 12:30, Trunks se fue, dejando a Carolina en la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Trunks" se despidió Carolina.

"Descansa." se despidió también Trunks, y luego emprendió el vuelo.

"Sueña conmigo, ¿eh?" le dijo Carolina, estando Trunks a varios metros del piso.

"¡Claro que sí!" dijo Truks, volteando a verla y sonriendo.

Carolina lo observó mientras se alejaba hasta perderlo de vista. "Carolina, ¿qué estas haciendo, tonta?" se dijo a sí misma al entrar a la casa.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que la última parte no haya estado demasiado cursi :p, pero la amistad entre Gohan y Trunks del futuro es un tema muy poco tratado... pensé que sería bueno darle un espacio en mi fic.


	5. Vacaciones tranquilas

Antes de empezar, esta vez solo les recuerdo que todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y no son utilizados en esta fic con ningún fin de lucro. ¡Ah! Y que lo que esta entre es un pensamiento de personaje y entre ( ) es un comentario mío.

**CAPITULO 5. **

**VACACIONES TRANQUILAS **

**MARTES, 10 DE ABRIL 2001, 12:30 PM **

Después de una mañana serena, Carolina se encontraba sentada en el sofá-cama soportando los chillidos y peleas de sus pequeños primitos David y Daniela, sin saber que hacer para calmarlos.

En esas estaba, cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y preguntaba: "¿Se puede pasar?"

"¡Truuuuuuunks!" gritó David, reconociendo la voz, después de todo, jugó con él un día anterior, y ese tipo de cosas no se le olvidan a un niño de 9 años para abajo.

"¡Es Truuuunks!" dijo también Daniela, corriendo para abrir la puerta.

"Uf, menos mal, Trunks ha venido a salvarme" pensó Carolina, sin moverse de donde estaba y saludó a Trunks con un simple "Hola".

David y Daniela comenzaron a tratar de convencer a Trunks de que jugara con ellos, Trunks volteó a ver a Carolina con mirada de "tú eres la de las grandes ideas, ¿qué hago?".

"¿Qué les parece si pedimos permiso de ir al kiosko (no confundir con kioskos donde venden revistas, aquí, un kiosko es una construcción generalmente ubicada en una plaza o un parque, donde de vez en cuando algún artista andante da algún espectáculo, generalmente esta vacío y uno puede subir y bajar como se le pegue la gana)?"

"¡¿Quéééé?!" dijo Trunks.

El par de niños bajaron en seguida las escaleras y pidieron el deseado permiso.

"¿Cómo, por qué..." comenzó a preguntar Trunks "...ir con... con ellos, al kiosko?"

"¿Qué?" contestó Carolina "¿Prefieres quedarte aquí y que escuchen todo lo que hablemos?"

"Ah..." dijo Trunks "...ya entendí..."

"¡Carolinaaaaaa!" gritó David desde el patio "¡Si nos dejaroooooooooon!"

"Aquí vamos..." dijo Carolina, y bajó hacia donde estaban sus primos, seguido por Trunks y Pikachu. Cuando llegó abajo los dos niños ya estaban en la puerta, con todo y el perro de la casa.

"Agarren las cosas." les dijo Carolina señalando la patineta y el patín del diablo.

"¡Síííí!" dijeron ellos, entusiasmados, e hicieron lo que les habían dicho.

"Eso los mantendrá ocupados." le dijo Carolina a Trunks en voz baja, mientras abría la puerta, Pikachu subió a su cabeza, para evitar los pies de la gente.

El par de niños salieron y al llegar a la plaza donde se encuentra el kiosko comenzaron a perseguirse.

"Ahora sí..." dijo Carolina "...¿qué me decias?"

"Que..." dijo Trunks en tono un tanto pícaro "...anoche sí soñé contigo..."

"Ah, ¿en serio?" le preguntó Carolina, sonrojándose.

"...y me dio una buena idea..."continuó Trunks "...pero tendrás que esperar hasta que anochezca, ¿eh?"

"¡¿Hasta qué se anochezca?!¡me voy a morir de curiosidad!" dijo Carolina, en tono fingido-melodramático.

"Bueno..." dijo Trunks "...te voy a dar una pista..."

"¡Trunks, alcánzame!" interrumpió David, pasando en la bicicleta a toda pastilla junto a Trunks.

"Luego te digo..." continuó Trunks, y echó a correr tras David, alcanzándolo con bastante rapidez.

"¡Ey!" gritó Carolina "¡No es justo!"

"¡Vas a tener que esperarte!" le contestó también gritando Trunks, mientras corría detrás de los niños. "¡O mejor ya sé!"agregó momentos después "¡Si me alcanzas te digo!"

"Ah..." contestó Carolina "¡Ya te afectó estar con mis primitos!", y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, corrió detrás de Trunks, Pikachu se había bajado de su cabeza y corrió también.

Así, Daniela iba detrás de David, Carolina iba detrás de Trunks, Pikachu iba detrás de Carolina y el perro de la casa detrás de Pikachu corriendo por toda la plaza, pasando incluso entre los columpios, bajo las resbaladillas y rodeando los sube-y-baja; Carolina había olvidado lo que se divertía jugando a eso y se la pasaba de maravilla, y Trunks...Trunks corría como un niño que no se cansaba nunca, no paraba de reír ni de correr.

Toda la gente que pasaba se les quedaba mirando raro; incluso unos chavos ya bastante grandesitos se detuvieron y les gritaron: "¡PAR DE IDIOTAS!", Trunks se

paró en seco y poniendo una de esas miradas asesinas que heredó de su padre se les acercó lentamente, nomás de verlo, los chavos salieron corriendo, uno de ellos dijo, antes de huir "¡Ai' muere, °&, no te en#&°!"

Carolina se dio cuenta del asunto y se le acercó a Trunks, estando bastante cerca estiró el brazo, estaba a punto de decir "¡Te alcanzé!" y tocarlo, cuando Trunks echó a correr de nuevo.

"¡No va a ser tan fácil!" dijo él volteando a verla con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡Ah, vas a ver!" gritó Carolina, corriendo atrás de él otra vez.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que se cansaron...todos menos Trunks, se sentaron en una banca a descansar, cuando llegó la mamá de David y Daniela para llevárselos a la casa.

Aún con reclamos y chillidos, el par de niños fueron llevados a la casa, Trunks y Carolina se quedaron solos en la banca. Bueno, también Pikachu.

"¡Fue divertido!" comentó Trunks, sonriendo.

"Sí..." agregó Carolina "...hace tiempo que no lo hacía."

"Hace calor..." dijo Trunks.

Carolina pensó un momento, no sabía que decir y no quería que Trunks se aburriera, porque se iría, finalmente se le ocurrió algo: "¿Quieres un helado?" le preguntó a Trunks.

"¡Pikaaaa!" contestó inmediatamente Pikachu, con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno, sí..." contestó también Trunks.

La heladería estaba frente a la plaza, así que solo cruzaron la calle, tomaron un corto tiempo en decidir que comprar y salieron de ahí con los helados.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Trunks.

"¿Te gustará caminar un poco? No te vas a ir tan facilmente..." le propuso Carolina.

"Sí, claro." aceptó Trunks.

Caminaron por un buen rato en círculo, cuando llegaron de nuevo a la plaza subieron a los columpios, Trunks en uno y Carolina, con Pikachu en las piernas, en el de al lado.

"Esto siempre me ha gustado..." comentó Carolina, balanceándose "...es lo más cercano a volar, y es gratis, puedo hacerlo cuando quiera."

"¿Te gustaría aprender a volar?" le preguntó Trunks, quién ya llevaba una altura considerable en el columpio.

"¡Claro que sí!" contestó Carolina "¡Debe ser maravilloso!"

Se quedaron en los columpios por un buen rato más y de nuevo no sabían que hacer, Carolina revisó con cuanto dinero contaba, solo diez pesos, era suficiente para lo que tenía pensado.

"Oye Trunks..." dijo "¿Quieres jugar maquinitas (juegos de video, los que les metes fichas o monedas para funcionar, también conocidas como Arcadias)?"

Trunks aceptó, y estuvieron una larga hora jugando, hasta que a Carolina se le acabó el dinero y regresaron a la casa.

La comida estaba casi lista, vieron un poco de televisión antes de comer y platicaron después de la comida.

Por ahí de las 6:30 comenzó a obscurecer y Carolina recordó lo que Trunks le había comentado a medio día. Fue hacia donde él estaba, en la azotea, observando el atardecer.

"Nunca había visto un atardecer tan hermoso..." dijo Trunks al sentir el ki de Carolina, "...o tal vez sea que nunca me he tomado el tiempo de verlo..."

"¿Realmente nunca has tenido tiempo ni siquiera de ver el atardecer?" le preguntó Carolina.

Trunks hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo: "En cuanto obscurezca totalmente te mostraré lo que te dije en la tarde, solo déjame ver esto completo, ¿sí?"

"Por supuesto" contestó Carolina, parándose junto a él a ver el atardecer, que era realmente hermoso. Se quedaron ahí hasta que la Luna, aun llena, comenzó a salir y las estrellas brillaban poco a poco.

"Ahora sí..." dijo Trunks de repente "...lo que digo lo cumplo..." tomó a Carolina por la cintura y la cargó y, de repente, sin decir ni "agua va" emprendió el vuelo.

Debido a lo inesperado del movimiento y a la rapidez con que Trunks se elevó, Carolina reaccionó automáticamente abrazándose a él, pensando que iba a caerse, se quedó así unos momentos, al darse cuenta de su reacción lo soltó y se puso color jitomate, tratando de escuzarse, balbuceó algunas incoherencias y finalmente dijo más claramente: "Lo siento, creo que después de todo si heredé el miedo a las alturas de mi mamá".

Trunks también se había sonrojado, se miraron a la cara y se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban rojos, comenzaron a reír.

Volaron un buen rato en silencio, Carolina sentía "algo" que nunca había sentido antes, mezcla de sentir los fuertes brazos de Trunks cargándola, sentirse tan cerca de él, la hacía sentir segura; aun cuando Trunks comenzaba a hacer travesuras, aumentando la velocidad, descendiendo a una rapidez vertiginosa e incluso lanzándola al aire y atrapándola de nuevo, a lo cual Carolina reaccionaba con gritos del susto y frases como "¡No hagas eso, Trunks! ¡Por lo menos avísame!". Y Trunks solo reía y se disculpaba, para volverlo a hacer, pero cada vez que Trunks le decía:"No te preocupes, no pasa nada, estás conmigo", Carolina sentía ese "algo". (¡y estoy poniéndome cursi otra vez!, ughhhh...)

Recordó una plática con las compañeras de su salón, las voces de las chicas retumbaban en su memoria "¿Cómo les pueden gustar personajes de caricatura?" "Trunks es mío, tu quédate con Youji" "Trunks no está tan mal" "¡es más facil conocer a los Backstreet Boys!" "Pero por lo menos te lo imaginas, ¿no, Carolina?"

"ja, ja, ja..." pensó Carolina, después de recordar "¡si me vieran en este momento!"

"Ya llegamos." interrumpió sus pensamientos Trunks.

Carolina miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaban... ¡justo encima del cráter del volcán Popocatépetl! Se quedó anonadada, los volcanes siempre le habían gustado, ¡pero nunca había estado tan cerca! el volcán había estado activo haía un par de meses y la lava se alcanzaba a ver, moviéndose lentamente.

"¿Qué opinas?" le preguntó Trunks, al ver que Carolina no decía nada.

"Trunks..." le contestó Carolina "...¡es maravilloso, gracias! Pero mejor ni pregunto que soñaste..."

"Hay buena vista desde aquí,¿no crees?" le preguntó de nuevo Trunks.

En efecto, se podían ver las luces de la Cd. de México desde ahí, el cielo estaba limpio, y, como decía una vieja canción (bueno, no tan vieja, de la cantante Fey, cuando era famosa) "las estrellas se ven bien desde el Popocatépetl", se veían cientos de ellas, y la Luna Llena brillaba con todo su esplendor, parecía que brillaba solamente para ellos. Se quedaron ahí un buen rato, observando, luego Trunks la regresó a la casa y se fue.

Pikachu estaba detrás de la puerta, esprándola, sentadito y quietecito.

"¿Qué..." le preguntó Carolina, cargándolo "...te regañaron?"

"Pikaaaa..." contestó Pikachu tristemente.

"¿Qué hiciste, latosito?" le preguntó de nuevo.

Pikachu no contestó, pero se le dibujó una sonrisita maliciosa.

"¡Ah!" le dijo Carolina "Entonces te ganaste el regaño, ¿eh, pillín?" y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, con lo que Pikachu comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente. "Sea lo que sea que hiciste..." continuó hablándole Carolina a Pikachu "...no lo vuelvas a hacer, como travesura te la paso, pero no te acostumbres."

Pikachu hizo ademán de aceptar, saltó de sus brazos y se dirigió a la cama, subió de un salto y exclamó un "Chaaaaa..." que bien se podría traducir como "Ya vámonos a dormir".

Ya era tarde y Carolina no se lo pensó mucho para acostarse.

**MIERCOLES, 11 DE ABRIL 2001, 12:30 PM. **

A la misma hora que el día anterior, Trunks se encontró con Carolina, pero para su sorpresa, llegó acompañado por Darien, Van y Allen.

El día fue parecido al anterior, se repitió la ida al kiosko, la caminata en círculo con el helado, la media hora en las maquinitas, la comida y la platica, pero esta vez todo fue mucho más divertido, debido a la presencia de los demás.

Se repitió también la vista del anochecer, en ese momento todos tenían pensamientos muy profundos: Carolina recordaba la noche anterior e imaginaba como se lo iba a contar a las chavas del salón, ¡Y como se iban a poner!; Trunks pensaba en lo que Carolina le había dicho un día antes, realmente nunca había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para ver el atardecer, recordaba muchas cosas; Darien recordaba aquellos atardeceres que había visto junto a Serena, se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba mucho; Allen y Van pensaban en Gaea y en que habían dejado a "La chica de la Luna Fantasma" allá, ¿cómo saber si algo malo le pasaba a ella y a sus demás personas cercanas?.

Cuando obscureció totalmente y la Luna Llena apareció, por última vez en el mes, los chicos se despidieron de Carolina y se fueron.

"estos chicos..." pensó Carolina, cuando ellos se fueron "...son unos amores... ¡agh, no... no tengo que pensar en esas cosas! ¡Ellos se tendrán que ir, mujer, no te encariñes!"

**JUEVES, 12 DE ABRIL 2001, 12:30 PM **

Trunks llegó con puntualidad inglesa a encontrarse con Carolina, esta vez lo único que hicieron fue platicar, ver televisión y jugar un poco con David y Daniela.

Cuando obscureció, toda la familia y Trunks salieron al patio por el calor que estaba haciendo, los adultos estaban sentados en sillas de plástico, Trunks, Carolina, David y Daniela estaban en el suelo, Pikachu daba vueltas de aburrimiento, vio al perro acostado y se sintió aun peor.

El calor no dejaba a nadie ni siquiera pensar en algo que hacer, hasta que al tío de Carolina se le ocurrió algo, comenzó con un simple "Echense unos chistesillos, ¿no?"

"¿De qué color?" preguntó inmediatamente Carolina.

"Del que sea..." contestó el tío "...a ver niños..." continuó diciendo con voz de recepcionista mormada "...váyanse a dormir, porque vamos a decir cosas que lo niños no pueden oír."

Su esposa se llevó a David y a Daniela, regresó cinco minutos después, se sentó donde estaba antes de irse y preguntó "a ver, ¿cuáles han contado?"

"Ah, ¿era en serio?" preguntó Carolina.

"Sííí..." le contestaron sus tíos y su abuela.

"A ver, entonces yo empiezo..." dijo Carolina

Y así se inició una de esas sesiones de chistes que llegan a haber cuando hay bastante gente reunida, diciendo de todos y riendo a más no poder.

Cuando terminó, Trunks se despidió de todos y se fue. después, todos en la casa se fueron a dormir.

**VIERNES, 13 DE ABRIL 2001, 12:30 PM **

De nuevo, todos llegaron a la hora indicada, esta vez no sabían que hacer, pero eso se arregló rápidamente, ya que una de las tías de Carolina, Martha, tenía un rollo de una obra de teatro que se estrenaba al día siguiente y se agarró desprevenidos a todos.

Los puso a revisar listas de invitados, propaganda, les echó un largo, largo, larguísimo choro mareador de porqué le gustaría que la acompañaran, etc, etc, etc. La actividad se detuvo hasta la hora de la comida, dos horas y media después.

La comida les cayó a las mil maravillas, después se les ocurrió ir a dar una caminata, para hacer mejor digestión. y para evitar que los agarraran otra vez.

Estuvieron en la calle hasta las seis, cuando regresaron, Martha se los volvió a pescar, solo les dijo que si la acompañaran fueran bien vestidos, para dar buena impresión.

Después de todo el rollo, a ninguno de los muchachos les entusiasmaba la idea de ir.

"No sean malitos..." les dijo Carolina "...no me dejen ir sola, porfavor, porfa, porfa, porfaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Ante la petición (más bien súplica desesperada) de Carolina, decidieron aceptar.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Carolina, cuando finalmente aceptaron "¡se los agradeceré infinitamente!". En ese momento recordó algo, y le sugirió a los muchachos que fueran a cambiarse de ropa por la mañana; sin imaginarse nada, aceptaron.

Se fueron, quedando de verse al siguiente día a las 9:00 am.

**SABADO, 14 DE ABRIL 2001, 9:00 AM**

Carolina ya se había levantado y desayunado, pero aún estaba con ropa de dormir, unos shorts y una camiseta, hacía frío a diferencia de los demás días, tenia varias cubetas llenas de agua junto a la puerta, cuando los chicos tocaron y pidieron permiso para pasar, Carolina y tres de sus tías tomaron una cubeta con agua, su abuela abrió la puerta y recibieron una bienvenida muy mojada.

"¡Oigan, no es justo!" dijo Van.

"¿Nada más para esto nos pediste que nos viniéramos a cambiar aquí?" preguntó Darien.

"Elemental, mi querido Darien..." contestó Carolina "...ya sabes que yo pienso en todo."

"¿Y a qué vino la mojada?" preguntó Allen, exprimiendose un poco el cabello.

"¡Hoy es Sábado de Gloria!" contestó Carolina "Y en esta dimensión, galaxia, sistema solar, planeta, continente y país se celebra mojándose, ¡es divertido!"

"Sí, claro..." dijo Trunks, exprimiéndose también las puntas del cabello "...¡cuando no te mojan a tí!"

"Bu, no aguantan nada..." dijo Carolina.

Aprovechando la plática, Van tomó una de las cubetas, se dirigió a la llave y la lleno, subió las escaleras para quedar justo arriba de Carolina y vacío el contenido de esta sobre ella.

Los chicos rieron a carcajadas, mientras Carolina se sacudía y comenzó a reírse también.

"¡Estamos a mano!" dijo Van entre risas.

Todos se secaron y se cambiaron, al verlos tan bien vestidos, Carolina se quedó boquiabierta, lo disimuló y se fueron al teatro.

Llegaron a las 10:00 y habían quedado de verse media hora después, esperaron, el segundo en llegar llegó hasta las a hacer cosas y Martha ni se acordaba de los que había traído, se estaban aburriendo horriblemente, el público comenzó a llegar por ahí de las 11:05, de nuevo, Martha hizo todo sola, siguieron esperando a que se acordara de ellos, pero nada.

Finalmente, casi a las 12:00 los dejaron entrar. La obra empezó a las 12:00, media hora después de lo que se había planeado, la obra era para niños y estuvo bastante aburrida.

A mitad de esta, se escucharon unas voces que no eran parte de la obra...

"¡Prepárense para los problemas!"

"Ah, denles el gusto de decir su lema completo..." dijo Carolina, al ver que los chicos iban a levantarse para hacer algo.

"¡Y más vale que teman!"

"¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!"

Echaron su rollo y la gente comenzó a hacerse presa del pánico, Carolina, con toda tranquilidad, fue hacia donde se encontraba el Equipo Rocket.

"Ah,¿estás aquí?" dijo James.

"¡Tú, mocosa!" gritó Jesse "¡Te recuerdo, te conocí el Lunes!"

"¡No le grites a Carolina!" dijo Trunks, llegando a donde estaban.

"¡Ohhhh..." dijo Jesse, poniendo ojitos soñadores y de nuevo con el fondo rosa y los Arboks "...también estas tú!"

"No permitiré que echen a perder este hermoso y puro espectáculo infantil..." dijo Darien, apareciendo con su sombrero y antifaz (el smoking ya lo traía puesto) "¡retírense por las buenas o tendremos que usar la fuerza!"

"Eso también digo yo..." dijo Van, desenfundando su espada.

"Yo apoyo a Van." dijo también Allen, haciendo lo mismo que Van.

"5 contra ustedes..." remató Carolina "...¿qué piensan?"

"Tú ganas, niña." dijo James, levantando las manos.

"Sí, no tenemos oportunidad." agregó Meowth.

"¡Privemos a estos bobos de nuestra prescencia!" termina Jesse "¡Adiós!"

Los tres huyen a toda velocidad y la obra continúa.

"Y esa fue la acción de hoy que aburrido..." dijo Van, con tono de fastido.

"No debimos haber venido..." agregó Carolina.

Estuvieron ahí, aburridos, hasta las 4:00. Cuando iban de regreso a la casa, se vino un tormentón de los buenos.

"¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?" preguntó Carolina, poniendo cara de mala.

Los chicos (y Pikachu) se miraron a unos a otros, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, todos pensaban en lo mismo y gritaron al mismo tiempo: "¡SABADO DE GLORIA!"

Bajaron del autobús donde iban y siguieron a pie un buen tramo, mojándose con la lluvia, brincando en los charcos y pateando el agua de los más profundos para mojar a los demás, persiguiéndose y riendo, se la pasaron de lo lindo y llegaron a la casa empapados y exhaustos, pero felices. Pensando en que eso compensó todas las horas de aburrimiento en el teatro.

El día continuó normal, llovió el resto de la tarde y llegó la inevitable hora en la que los chicos tenían que irse.

**DOMINGO, 15 DE ABRIL 2001, 12:30 **

Y llegó también el inevitable Domingo antes de regresar a clases, los chicos llegaron como los demás días, pero esta vez Carolina estaba preparando sus cosas para irse, pensando en que el miércoles empezaban los exámenes departamentales, ¡qué horror!

Al explicarles la situación, Darien fue el único que entendió, ya que los demás no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que era un examen. Tratando de animarla, le dijo que se calmara y que si quería le ayudaba a estudiar. a Carolina le agradó mucho la idea, pensando en que Darien era un buen estudiante y que su ayuda sería muy buena.

David y Daniela estaban como todos los demás días en que su casa se quedaría sin primos otra vez, sin hablar ni nada. Como Carolina se puso de buenas por el comentario de Darien, pensó que no sería tan malo jugar con ellos, así que en silencio llegó por atrás de la cama donde estaban sentados viendo televisión y como era su costumbre con todas las "pequeñas latas", los atacó sorpresivamente a punta de cosquillas, comenzando una corretiza por toda la casa, mientras los chicos miraban al trío corriendo, con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

"¿Qué no estaba triste y desanimada? con que facilidad cambia de humor esta mujer..." preguntó Van.

Después, convencieron a los chicos de jugar un rato, de mala gana aceptaron, pero finalmente terminaron bastante divertidos y riéndose a cada payasada que alguien hacía; estuvieron así hasta que llamaron a Carolina para irse.

Carolina se estaba despidiendo cuando se alcanzaron a oír unas voces del cielo: "Si Carolina va a irse lo hará con estilo."

Todos miraron hacia arriba y se quedaron boquiabiertos...¡era el globo del Equipo Rocket!

"Son tan simpáticos estos dos en especial James, aaah..." dijo Carolina, sonriendo "...¿Qué no me odiaban?" Les gritó.

"¡Claro que sí!" dijo Jesse.

"¿Odiamos keemosabi?" la interrumpió James.

"¡El Equipo Rocket siempre unido, ¿entendido?!" gritó Jesse y James se hizo chiquito unos momentos (literalmente) "En fin..." continuó "...nos enteramos de que hoy regresabas a tu casa y pensamos que si el Equipo Rocket te llevaba nuestra fama aumentaría."

"¡Pues muchas gracias!" Carolina gritó de nuevo "¡Pero no soy muy famosa que digamos!"

"Eso no importa..." dijo Meowth, asomándose por la canasta del globo "...en verdad queremos llevarte al más puro estilo del Equipo Rocket, meooooow."

"¿Vas a subir o no, niña?" preguntó Jesse, lanzando una escalera de cuerda.

"Como que algo se traen..." dijo Carolina "...ah, ¡en fin! ¡¿qué nos puede pasar con semejante escolta que traigo?!" Subió por la escalera a la canasta.

"Ultima llamada para los pasajeros que vayan a la casa de Carolina..." dijo James, con voz de aeromoza fresa "...por la escalera podrán tomar su vuelo en Aerolineas Rocket, favor de tomar sus lugares y no sacar las manos ni la cabeza por la ventanilla."

Darien, Van y Allen subieron por la escalera también, acomodándose en la canasta.

"¿No es demasiado peso?" preguntó Darien, algo desconfiado.

"¡Este es el globo del Equipo Rocket, muchachito!" respondió Jesse, con su típico tono altanero"¡Es el más resistente del mundo! Nunca falla."

"Ohhhh, sííí..." dijo Carolina, sarcásticamente "...que graaaan consuelo..."

"Hay espacio para uno más." dijo Meowth.

"Eh, ¿qué no me iban a llevar?" preguntó Carolina a sus tías.

Las tías pusieron mil pretextos para no subir.

"¡Mejor le hablamos a tu mamá diciendo que ya vas para allá!" dijo finalmente su tía Martha.

"Bu, que aguadas..." dijo Carolina "...entonces nos vemos, ¡adiós!"

Sus tías y sus primos se despidieron efusivamente, pero de lejos. Finalmente el globo empezó a avanzar.

"Y aquí se acaban las vacaciones definitivamente." dijo Carolina, sentándose en pose de flor de lis y poniendo cara de agobio.

"¿Vacaciones?" preguntaron Jesse y James al mismo tiempo.

"¿Vas a la escuela?" preguntó James.

"Sí, por desgracia tengo que estudiar..." contestó Carolina.

"Recuerdo..." comentó Jesse "cuando James y yo estudiabamos en el TecPokemon (¡¿Qué?!¿No se acuerdan? el TecPokemon, una escuela para que los entrenadores estudien y no necesitan hacer el viaje pokemon, ni juntar medallas, que aburrido sería eso, por cierto...Lo que nunca entendí es: si Jesse fue pobre y James se escapó, ¿cómo es que ellos estudiaron en...ah, en fin)..."

"Yo también lo recuerdo, Jesse..." agregó James.

"¡LAS PEORES CALIFICACIONES EN LA HISTORIA ESCOLAR!" dijeron los dos, abrazados y llorando a cataratas (como es su costumbre).

"Pues yo no voy TAN mal..." dijo Carolina

"De cualquier manera es fastidioso..." dijo Darien "...¿pero qué otra nos queda?"

"Ser unos fracasados toda nuestra vida..." dijo Carolina, riéndose.

Van, Allen y Trunks solo traían cara de "Whaaaaatttt????!!!" al no entender nada de lo que hablaban. Pikachu optó por dormirse.

"Pero bueno..." dijo Meowth, en tono malicioso "...las vacaciones aún no acaban, gracias al Equipo Roket."

Todos lo miraron sin entender a que se refería exactamente, Jesse y James también tenían una sonrisita pícara.

"¿Qué se traen ustedes tres?" preguntó Carolina.

"Los tenemos raptados y más vale que no se resistan." dijo Jesse.

Viendo que al Equipo Rocket no se le veían tan malas intenciones, los chicos no hicieron nada.

Llegaron finalmente a un edificio que Carolina recordó que estaba vacío. Aterrizaron en el techo y bajaron por un hoyo. Todos los departamentos estaban totalmente vacíos, ni muebles, ni nada; ERROR, el Equipo Ronket encendió las luces de uno.

"¡Óraleeeeeee!" exclamó Carolina, al ver el aspecto del lugar.

El Equipo Rocket había convertido el lugar en una auténtica disco, con luces neon, una máquina para hacer humo, unas bocinas enormes y un escenario.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" preguntó Van.

"Bienvenidos al Salón Rocket" dijo James.

"¡Es increíble!" dijo Darien.

"¡Momento! ¡Paren su carro!" dijo Carolina, levantando la mano "Antes tengo que avisar que llego tarde a mi casa."

"Hay una línea telefónica funcionando." le dijo Meowth.

"¡Genial!" exclamó y se lanzó por el teléfono. Comenzó a hablar y los demás escucharon la conversación a medias: "Mamá...eh, hola, los chavos me raptaron y voy a regresar tarde, a las 7:00 (los demás le hacen señas de "más, más"), aaaaa las 8:00 (se repiten las señas)...¿puedo llegar a las 10:00?...porfaaaa...estoy con los chavos...no me va a pasar nada... por favoooor...¡gracias!"

En cuanto Carolina colgó, Meowth le subió todo a la música, con lo que todos se taparon los oidos unos momentos.

"Permítame esta pieza, señorita." dijo James, acercándose a Carolina y haciendo una reverencia.

"Gracias, señor." contestó Carolina, riéndose, James y ella comenzaron a bailar, el Equipo Rocket tenía escogidas las tonadas más movidas del mundo.

Darien y Jesse comenzaron a bailar también, Pikachu convenció a Meowth para que le hiciera par, Trunks, Van y Allen no podían estar más desubicados; pero gracias a la ayuda de los demás, agarraron la onda rápidamente y todos se la pasaron de lo lindo.

Hasta que dieron las 9:00, tuvieron que regresar, de nuevo en el globo, iban charlando de los temas más diversos y no paraban de reír.

Llegaron exactamente a las 10:00, se despidieron y Carolina entró a su casa por la ventana, bajando la escalera de cuerda y con Pikachu en la cabeza, diciendo un último adiós.

La escalera subió y el globo se alejó, Carolina se quedó mirando en la ventana como el globo se alejaba, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

"Ya lo he dicho y lo repito, Pikachu..." le dijo carolina a Pikachu, cargándolo "...¡esos chicos son unos amores!"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO CINCO**


	6. Días de escuela

Y aquí está mi sexto capítulo el cual espero sea de su agrado, más largo y mejor redactado (según yo).

Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y son utilizados sin ningún fin de lucro. Recuerden lo que esté escrito entre [ es un pensamiento del personaje, y entre ( ) es un comentario mío.

Diviértanse.

** CAPITULO SEIS **

** DIAS DE ESCUELA **

** LUNES 16 DE ABRIL 2001, 12:25 PM**

Las vacaciones habían terminado y Carolina salió coriendo de su casa.

"¡Se me ha hecho demasiado tarde!" decía al correr "¡No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar!"

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina recibió una desagradable sorpresa...

"Aaaaaaaghhh..." gritó ella "¡¿Qué hace el tren ahí parado tapándome el pasooooooo?!" Sin darse cuenta de que alguien llegó por atrás, ese alguien le agarró el hombro. "¡AAAh!" Carolina gritó al asustarse por los nervios que traía.

"¿Porqué estas tan nerviosa?" le preguntó pasivamente el recién llegado.

"¡Truuuunks!" reclamó Carolina, al ver quien había sido "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso[Casi me matas del susto..."

"¡Cálmate!" le dijo Trunks.

"Sí, perdón..." se disculpó Carolina, tomando un poco de tiempo para calmarse "...salí demasiado tarde de mi casa, tengo que llegar a la primera clase porque tengo que terminar una práctica y al (perdón por la expresión) méndigo tren se le ocurre pasar ahorita¡por eso estoy nerviosa!"

"Eso se arregla..." dijo Trunks, y sin decir ni "agua va" tomó a Carolina y emprendió el vuelo.

"¡TRUNKS, YA TE HABIA DICHO QUE NO HICIERAS ESO!" reclamó Carolina.

"¿Quieres llegar a tiempo o no?" preguntó Trunks.

"Sí, pero avisa..." contestó Carolina.

Trunks llevó a carolina a su escuela en 5 minutos.

"Gracias, Trunks..." dijo carolina, cuando la bajó "...puedo caminar hasta la puerta."

"¿A qué hora sales?" preguntó Trunks

"Hoy..." contestó Carolina "...a las 8:00¿porqué?"

"Estaré aquí a esa hora" terminó Trunks.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos." se despidió Carolina.

Trunks se despidió con la mano y se fue volando.

Carolina observó su reloj, eran las 12:38, así que entró a la escuela.

Al ver el salón de computación, se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado casi todo el grupo, cuando llegó el primero en saludarlo fue Mafis.

"¡¿Qué pasó, Caro Quiroz?!" le gritó desde donde estaba.

"¡¿Qué pasó, ese mi Mafis?!" le devolvió el saludo Carolina.

"¿Cómo te fue, Caro Quiroz?" preguntó Mafis, cuando llegó a donde él estaba.

"Bien, Mafis..." contestó Carolina.

Se acercaron dos chavos más y comenzaron a molestar:

"Quiroz estuvo todas las vacaciones con Santos." dijo uno.

"Vendiendo recuerditos afuera de la Arena México" agregó otro.

Ambos rieron estrepitosamente por la payasada, mientras los demás no dijeron nada, viéndolos con cara de "ah, que tontos..."

"Defiéndete, Caro Quiroz, o yo te hago el "paro" (hacer el paro es interceder, abogar o sustituir a una persona, según sea el caso)" dijo Mafis.

Carolina se rió también.

"¡Ve, se ríe porque es cierto!" dijo uno de los que empezaron.

Carolina paró de reír "No¡me río porque no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que hice!"

"¿Qué hiciste, Carolina?" preguntó Rebeca, anexándose a la plática.

"Conocí a unos chavos..." contestó Carolina "...na, mejor me espero hasta que los conozcan, uno de ellos va a venir por mí."

"¡¿Nos vas a tener en suspenso?!" reclamó Rebeca, indignada.

"Nomás de aquí a las ocho." aclaró Carolina.

En eso, una voz los interrumpió:

"¡Prepárense para los problemas!"

Todos miraron hacia el techo de los salones provicionales, de donde se oía a voz.

"¡¿El Equipo Rocket?!" preguntó Mafis.

"Ajá, déjenlos terminar su lema..." contestó Carolina

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación." "Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación." "Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor." "Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas." "Jesse" "Jamememes" "¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!" "¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!" "¡Meowht, así es!"

Todos estaban anonadados, el Equipo Rocket, después de decir su lema, fueron hacia donde se encontraba Carolina.

"Muy bien, trío..." dijo Carolina "...¿qué quieren ahora y como se enteraron de que voy en esta escuela?"

James respondió: "Queremos preguntarte algo, vimos un pokemon muy raro, es como un pikachu pero estirado y con un olor muy feo, pero nuestros pokemons no fueron suficientes para atraparlo¿qué hacemos?"

"A ver..." dijo Carolina "...¿creen ustedes que un pokemon va a esperarlos para que regresen a atraparlo?"

El Equipo Rocket hizo una seña de no con la cabeza.

"Entonces..." continuó Carolina "...¿PORQUE VIENEN AQUI A PREGUNTARME¡ADEMÁS ESO NO ES UN POKEMON, ES UN HURÓN[que tontos, son estos monos..."

"Tienes razón..." dijo Jesse "...entonces el Equipo Rocket se retira. ¡PERO VOLVEREMOS! A LAS... ¿a qué hora sales de este reformatorio?"

"A las 8:00." contestó Carolina.

"Sí¡volveremos a las 8:00!" terminó Jesse, y se fueron.

"Son unos tontos..." dijo Mafis, sin acabar de creerselo.

"Sí, pero son simpáticos." dijo Carolina.

En ese momento llegó el maestro y todos entraron al salón.

"Ahora explícame, Caro Quiroz..." le dijo Mafis, después de sentarse junto a ella "...¿cómo está eso de que conoces al Equipo Rocket?"

"Te lo diría, pero no te va a gustar..." dijo Carolina, en tono malicioso

"Dime, Caro Quiroz, dime, dime, dimeeeeeeee..." insistió Mafis.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos encontramos el viernes en la noche?" comenzó a narrar Carolina.

"Oh, síí´..." recordó Mafis "...el bicho ese que se subió en Vallejo."

"Ese exactamente..." continuó Carolina "...entonces, el Equipo Rocket creyó que es el Pikachu de Ash."

"Oooooooooh." terminó Mafis.

"Oye..." se anexó Angélica, otra compañera, a la plática "...él estaba guapísimooooooo."

"Sí¿eh?" agregó Cindy "Se la mata a Nick (Carter) en comic."

"A ver, dejen de platicar¿no?" los interrumpió el maestro "Ya voy a pasar lista y tienen que estar callados¿verdad?."

Así que los chavos pospusieron la plática para cuando terminara la clase.

Así que después de los largas horas de Computación, las chavas se reunieron frente a la Academia de Matemáticas para platicar de nuevo.

"Eh, chavas." comenzó la plática Cindy, captando la atención de todas "Trajé las letras de los Back."

"Ah, si es cierto..." recordó Angélica "...no las trajiste cuando te las pedimos."

"A ver¿vamos a sacarle copias?" preguntó Nadia.

"No..." contestó Rebeca "...son muchas, ya no nos va a dar tiempo."

"¡Hay que cantar una!" propuso Cindy, emocionada.

"¡Va, pues!" dijo Carolina.

"¡Pero que sea Shape of My Heart!" dijo Nadia.

"No, mejor More than that." dijo Cindy.

"Ni una ni otra, The Answer to our Life (mi canción favorita de los Black&Blue .)" dijo Carolina.

"¡Nooooooo!" reclamaron las demás.

"Ya..." trato de calmarlas Cindy "...How Did I Fall in Love With You."

"¡Pero yo canto lo de Howie! (mi Backstreet favorito)" dijo Carolina.

"Howie canta mucho solo." dijo Rebeca.

"Por eso..." completó Carolina "...además a ustedes les da pena cantar los solos."

"Yo lo de Brian." se adelantó Cindy.

"Bueno, sí..." se resignó Rebeca.

Así que comenzaron a cantar How Did I Fall In Love With You, echándole mucho feeling (sentimiento), paradas en semicírculo de frente a la Academia, recargadas en el barandal (como de costumbre).

Cuando la canción terminó, escucharon que alguien aplaudía detrás de ellas, algo mosqueadas, voltearon a ver quien era, y todas, menos Carolina, se quedaron pasmadas...¡era Trunks, estaba flotando del otro lado del barandal!

"Trunks..." dijo Carolina "...¡¿CUANDO VAS A DEJAR DE LLEGARME DE SORPRESA!"

"Lo siento..." Trunks se disculpó bajando la mirada y poniendo una mano en su nuca. Todas voltearon a ver a Carolina.

"¡¿Lo conoces?!" preguntó Angélica, sin acabárselo de creer.

"Sí..." contestó Carolina "...lo conocí el sábado antepasado."

"¡¿Y porqué no nos dijiste?!" le preguntó Cindy, más bien regañándola.

"Oh, pus'..." contestó Carolina "... no se me ocurrió como decirles..."

"Si las molesto, me voy..." dijo Trunks.

"No, no hay problema..." dijo inmediatamente Angélica, que estaba loquita por Trunks.

Pero llegó el maestro de inglés y Trunks ya no podía quedarse.

"Entonces hasta las 8:00" se despidió Trunks y se fue volando.

Las chavas se pasaron el resto de la clase regañando a Carolina por no haberles dicho nada, a lo que Carolina se defendía con montones de excusas, finalmente se conformaron con que lo verían a las 8:00. Terminó Inglés y luego siguió Historia, fue una de esas clases que parecen no acabar nunca, el maestro la hizo tan cansada¡buf!

Y luego¡Comunicación y Liderazgo!, esa sí que fue aburrida, dos largas horas que parecieron cinco, la maestra hablando y todos aburriéndose como frijoles en germinación, llegando incluso alfastidio. Finalmente terminó y las chavas salieron corriendo del salón. 

"¡Qué aburrimiento!" se quejó Isaac, al alcanzarlas en la puerta, acompañado por Karla, Cecilia y Saine.

"Y yo ya tengo hambre..." se quejó también Carolina.

"¡Tu siempre tienes hambre!" le reclamó Karla "Siempre que todos nos quejamos de que tenemos flojera o cansancio, o fastidio¡tú sales con que tienes hambre!"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Carolina, con sarcasmo "¡¿YO?!"

"¡Oye, tú, Carolina!" se oyó una voz desde el cielo, perteneciente a Meowht, el Equipo Rocket flotaba sobre ellos en su globo aerostático.

"¡Ya llegaron los meros meros!" dijo James. Soltó la escalera de cuerda del globo y bajó seguido por Jesse.

Se pusieron a esperar a Trunks, cuando alguien más llegó caminando.

"Ese no es Trunks..." dijo Angélica, viéndolo.

"Uuuuuh..." exclamó Mafis emocionado "...¡es Kojiro!"

Carolina ya lo había reconocido, un tipo alto, fornido, cabello azul larguísimo, no cabía duda,era Kojiro (Kojiro, "Come Almas Kojiro", de Sedai TM, si son otakus mexicanos¡es su deber comprarlo!).

Kojiro los alcanzó y dijo solo cuatro palabras que dejaron a todos helados "Todos van a morir."

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Carolina, se paralizó, era la única que sabía muy bien de lo que Kojiro era capaz.

"Oye..." le preguntó Mafis, espabilándola "...¿qué no se supone que Kojiro es de los buenos?"

"Damia LeBlanc no lo creía..." contestó Carolina.

"Oh, síííí..." agregó Mafis "...ya me acordé.(Vean SEDAI TM # 6 y #7 y sabran a que me refiero)"

"Y tiene una espada..." completó Isaac.

Kojiro los había visto amenazantemente y comenzó a atacar, sacando unas enormes quijadas de su abdomen (¡asqueroso!) tratando de pescar al primero que alcanzara. se acercó primero a Rebeca, quién gritó desesperada y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor. Nadie supo que hacer en ese momento, todos se quedaron paralizados.

Algo cruzó el cielo, y pasó como una ráfaga frente a Kojiro. Nadie la vió bien hasta que tocó el suelo. Al reconocerlo respiraron aliviados¡era Trunks! En un certero movimiento había cortado las fauces del abdomen de Kojiro, y estas cayeron al suelo, inmóviles.

Todos se dieron el susto de su vida segundos después, cuando la cosa se levantó y comenzó a dar saltos hacia Carolina, quién solo reaccionó a subirse al globo del Equipo Rocket, donde aún estaba Meowth.

Kojiro se acercó a Trunks, quién seguía en posición de combate con su espada, Kojiro desenfundó la suya, era considerablemente más grande que la de Trunks. Se puso en posición de ataque y dio el primer golpe, comenzando una lucha a espadazos.

Carolina, en el globo, seguía pensando en que hacer, hasta que algo se le ocurrió, "¡Meowth!" le pidió "¿entre sus cosas no tendrán algo explosivo?"

Meowth comenzó a buscar, finalmente sacó un par de cartuchos de dinamita muy al estilo de los que usa "Sam Bigotes" y los encendió.

Carolina se acercó al borde de la canasta del globo y gritó "¡EH, COSA!" llamando la atención de la cosa con colmillos. "¡TE LO REGALO, DE MI PARA TI!" y arrojó uno de los cartuchos.

La cosa se zampó el cartucho, con lo que todos, menos Carolina, se quedaron paralizados del miedo. Un par de segundos después, hizo una enorme explosión, quedando solo pedazos de piel.

"¡LO HICISTE!" dijo Meowth, asombrado.

"¡Guácala¡Qué asco![¡Fue tan asqueroso que no puedo presumir de ello!" agregó Carolina "Ahora¿cómo ayudo a Trunks[¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?"

Trunks y Kojiro seguían peleando fieramente, llevaban unas cuantas heridas, pero no eran para preocuparse, después de ciertos movimientos, la espada de Kojiro se partió en dos, dejándola inutilizada. Kojiro la soltó y comenzó a juntar energía con ambas manos. Trunks enfundó su espada y preparó también un ataque de energía.

"Esto se va a poner feo..." dijo James.

"Kojiro lleva las de perder..." dijo Carolina, sonriendo "...sus ataques no son tan poderosos como los de Trunks...espero..."

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques y estos se estrellaron, una pequeña parte de el ataque de Kojiro salió disparada hacia arriba y chocó contra el globo, haciendo un hoyo.

"Oh, oh... [finalmente sabré lo que se siente salir volando en esta cosa..." dijo involuntariamente Carolina al ver el daño y miró a Meowth con cara de espanto.

"Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo..." dijo Meowth, en tono de resignación.

Y el globo salió disparado desinflándose como tantas veces, Carolina y Meowth gritaron.

Kojiro y Trunks continuaron forcejeando con los ataques, sin llevar nadie la ventaja, cuando el ataque de Kojiro tomó un poco más de fuerza y parecía ganar ventaja todos la vieron perdida.

Trunks aumentó su ki de un jalón y se convirtió en supersaiyan, ganando terreno, el ataque de Trunks fue abriéndose paso, hasta que finalmente impactó de lleno en Kojiro, causando que muriera (y espero que los fans de Kojiro me perdonen...).

Todos estaban anonadados, viendo la pelea, Trunks regresó a su estado normal de saiyan y se acercó hacia donde estaban todos."¿Están bien?" les preguntó, aun paralizados, hicieron un ademán de sí con la cabeza.

"¿Y Carolina?" preguntó después.

"Salió volando con el globo." contestó James, señalando la dirección hacia donde había salido el globo.

Trunks no dijo más y salió volando a buscarla.

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad:

"¡No puedo creer que hayamos tenido la suficiente propulsión como para llegar hasta aquí!" dijo Carolina, sentada en la canastilla, con Meowth sobre ella.

"La vida esta llena de sorpresas..." completó el pokemon.

El globo medio desinflado se atoró en la antena de La Torre Latinoamericana, la canasta había quedado ladeada y Carolina y Meowth estaban inmóviles, para evitar caerse.

En esas estaban cuando Trunks llegó para bajarlos. Después se encontraron Jesse y James, les entregaron a Meowth y se fueron por su lado; Trunks acompañó a Carolina a su casa.

"Trunks..." dijo Carolina al llegar a su casa "...¡Me salvaste otra vez!Eres mi héroe!"

"¿¡Yo!?" preguntó Trunks, sonrojándose un poco "No, no fue nada..."

"Como sea..." continuó Carolina "...llegaste a tiempo para pelear con Kojiro y luego fuiste a la Torre Latino donde se quedó el globo. ¿Cómo que no fue nada?"

"Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer..." dijo Trunks "...es todo."

"De todas formas gracias." terminó Carolina.

"De nada, adiós." se despidió Trunks.

"¡Nos vemos!" se despidió también Carolina "¡Que nochecita¡Quiero dormir!".

** MARTES 17 DE ABRIL 2001, 2:00 PM **

Carolina llegó sola a la escuela, nada más la vieron, las chavas la rodearon.

"¡¿NO VINO MI HEROE?!" preguntó primero Rebeca.

"Ni nos dio tiempo de darle las gracias..." agregó Angélica "...nada más James le dijo que habías salido volando y se fue."

"UUUUUUUUUUUH..." exclamó Nadia, dándole golpecitos a Carolina con el codo "...lo tienes bien domado."

"¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!??" preguntó Carolina, poniéndose roja.

"No te hagas..." continuó Cindy "...como si Trunks no te gustara..."

"Ja..." se defendió Carolina "...pues para que digo que no..."

"Ya llegó el maestroooooo..." dijo Angélica "...ya se nos aguitó la cosa."

"Si, ya hay que meternos." completó Carolina para evitar más comentarios acerca de Trunks y entró al salón.

Al cruzar la puerta fue recibido por un "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh..." de todo el salón, con lo cual se puso todavía más roja.

"¡Guarden silencio!" El maestro apaciguó a los estudiantes, quienes se callaron al oír el regaño.

Y la clase de historia y las siguientes pasaron sin mayor novedad.

A la hora de la salida, las chavas se le pegaron a Carolina como chicles, para que no se viera TAN obvio que estaban con ella para ver a Trunks le hicieron plática sobre otra cosa.

Ya estando en el climax de la conversación, algo pasó volando frente a ellas y se clavó en la pared. Todas voltearon a ver que había sido... ¡una rosa!

"¿Qué hacen cinco bellas damas sin que un caballero las acompañe?" dijo el que había lanzado la rosa, apareciendo por el pasillo.

"Por supuesto..." comentó Carolina, poniendo cara de sarcasmo "...Tuxedo Mask¿quién más lanza rosas?"

**MIERCOLES 18 DE ABRIL 2001, 4:45 PM**

"No quiero hacer exameeeeeeeen..." se quejó Cindy.

Las chavas estaban en el baño de la escuela, acicalándose un poco y demás cosillas, en 15 minutos sería el siempre temido examen de Dibujo Técnico.

"No creo que sea tan malo..." comentó Carolina.

"¡Sí, como a tí te ayudó Darien!" reclamó Rebeca.

"Tuxedo Mask..." exclamó Cindy, emocionada "...aaaaaahhhhh...[me encanta, me encanta..."

"Lástima que sus novios llegaron..." dijo Nadia "...nosotras nos quedamos con Darien y con Trunks y cuando salimos nos encontramos a Allen y Van."

"Carolina, eres una suertuda." dijo Cindy.

"Gracias, gracias..." contestó Carolina "...y como no tengo novio..."

"¡Eres una pilla!" agregó Angélica.

"Ya vámonos, no hagamos la espera más larga." dijo Nadia.

"Pero no quiero hacer examen..." insistió Cindy.

"No creo que haya alguien que quiera hacer examen." trató de convercerla Carolina.

"Aburrrrrrrrr..." exclamó Rebeca.

"¡¡¿¿QUE HACEN ALLA ADENTRO??!!" gritó el novio de Cindy.

"Oh, ya vámonos, pues." dijo finalmente Cindy.

Así que las chavas salieron del baño y fueron a hacer el examen, Carolina fue de las pimeras en terminar y salió del salón.

"Tengo hambre..." exclamó al viento "...voy a la cafetería a comprar algo."

Dicho y hecho bajó a la cafetería, pasó a las jardineras para comer, quería estar sola.

Su buscada soledad no duró mucho, porque algo entró a la escuela de una forma no muy sutil (más bien rompiendo el muro detrás de las canchas de basquetball); el pánico no se hizo esperar y los estudiantes corrieron despavoridos.

"Awwwww..." exclamó Carolina "...esto ya parece capítulo de Las Chicas Super Poderosas, aparecen monstruos a cada rato..." guardó sus Papas Sabritas (Marca Registrada¡por favor no me demanden!) y se preparó a encarar al monstruo.

El monstruo era... no tan horrible, tenía forma como de los Aliens de James Cameron, pero MUCHO MAS grande. Y sin cola.

"A veeer..." comenzó a pensar Carolina "...primero...tengo que sacarlo de aquí..."

El animal seguía haciendo destrozos y la escuela se desalojó rápidamente. Así que no fue muy difícil para Carolina llamar la atención de la cosa y hacerlo que la siguiera hasta la calle.

Ya estando afuera, a Carolina se le acabaron las ideas."¡¿Y AHORA QUE HAGO?!" exclamó.

"¡Ya basta!" se escuchó una voz "Deja a esa chica en paz."

Carolina reconoció la voz, pero no le dio muchas esperanzas.

El monstruo se dirigió hacia el recién llegado, era... les daré algunas pistas, vestía pantalones café y una camisa amarilla, en la espalda se notaba una mochila y una sombrilla, en la frente usaba una pañoleta amarilla con manchitas negras ¿ya lo identificaron?

"¡RYOGA!" gritó Carolina, asombrada, "¡TEN CUIDADO!"

El monstruo ya estaba cerca y Ryoga comenzó a atacar.

"¡RUGIDO DE LEON!" exclamó Ryoga, lanzando el ataque a la máxima potencia.

"Guaaaauuuuuu..." dijo Carolina.

El monstruo recibió de lleno el impacto, pero no pareció afectarle mucho.

"¡¿QUE?!" exclamó Ryoga "¡¿COMO PUDO RESISTIR MI RUGIDO DE LEON?!"

El monstruo atacó a Ryoga con sus garras, lanzándolo por los aires, Ryoga se golpeó la cabeza con un poste de luz y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"Aggggghhh..." exclamó Carolina, pasándose la mano por la cara "...¡Qué poco aguante!"

El monstruo se dirigió hacía donde Ryoga estaba inconsciente. Carolina no podía permitir que a Ryoga le pasara algo más y solo atinó a ponerse entre él y el monstruo. Esperando recibir el ataque cerró los ojos, escuchó un golpe seco y que algo caía.

"¡Qué cosa tan horrible!" dijo la salvadora "¡Esto no es propio para una señorita!"

"¡Ey, cuidado!" gritó Carolina, viendo que el monstruo se ponía en pie otra vez.

Un segundo y certero golpe en la cabeza volvió a dejar en el suelo a la bestia.

"Creo que esta vez ya no se va a levantar." dijo la recién llegada.

La heroína esta vez no es tan conocida, pero es uno de mis personajes de anime favoritos, una superheroína bastante fuera de lo común, era ¡SUPER CERDITA! (y no me vayan a decir que nunca han oído hablar de ella)

"Gracias por salvarnos..." comentó Carolina.

"¡No hay de qué!" respondió la cerdita "¿Están bien?"

"Yo sí..." contestó Carolina "...pero él..."

"¿Está vivo?" preguntó la cerdita.

"Voy a ver..." contesto Carolina, quién le tomó el pulso y la respiración "...¡sí, solo está desmayado!" dijo por fin, aliviada.

"¡Me alegra..." terminó la cerdita, viendo que el signo (no estoy segura si es un kanji o algo en hiragana o katakana) en su estómago estaba parpadeando se fue volando de ahí, despidiéndose de Carolina (por si no lo saben, cuando el signo de Super Cerdita está parpadeando es porque se le está acabando la energía y se tiene que recargar, si no se encoje. OK?).

Carolina se quedó sola y llegaron varias patrullas policiacas.

"A ver, señorita..." dijo el primer policía en bajar de su vehículo "¿qué pasó aquí?"

"Buenooo..." contestó Carolina "[fue un atentado terrorista (es sarcasmo)¡¿pues qué no ve el monstruo a mitad de la calle?! esa cosa atacó la escuela, y..."

El monstruo se levantó de nuevo, todos los policías le dispararon y el monstruo por fin estiró la pata.

"...¡y creíamos que ya se había muerto!" terminó Carolina.

"¿Creíamos?" preguntó el policía.

Carolina señaló a Ryoga, aún en el piso.

"¡Qué venga una ambulancia!" ordenó otro policía.

Ryoga abrió los ojos y se puso en pie, agarrándose la cabeza.

"¡Ryoga!" exclamó Carolina "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí..." contestó Ryoga "...estoy bien."

"Yo ya me iba..." comentó Carolina "...¿me acompañas?"

"Estoy buscando el Colegio Furinkan¿sabes dónde está?." dijo Ryoga.

"Uh..." continuó Carolina, sonriendo divertida "...acompáñame, yo te explico."

Así que Ryoga y Carolina se fueron de ahí y Carolina le contó lo poco que sabía acerca de por que no iba a encontrar nunca el colegio Furinkan.

** FIN DEL CAPITULO SEIS **

Y bueno,¿qué tal? Para todos aquellos que ya quieren saber por que aparecen tantos monstruos y personajes de anime por la Cd. de México, en el siguiente capítulo encontrarán la respuesta (¡al fin¡Al 


	7. ¿Porqué estamos juntos?

Y aquí está esta escritora de nuevo frente al monitor con un nuevo capítulo de su fanfic, el pasado estuvo bastante cansado, espero que esta vez termine el capítulo de un jalón.

Les recuerdo que los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y que no los uso con fines lucrativos para mí. Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama (Trunks), la Productora Sunrise (Van y Allen), Nintendo (Pikachu y El Equipo Rocket, Naoko Takeuchi (Tuxedo Mask), Sergio Perez Segovia (Kojiro, salió en el capítulo pasado, pero si les decía ya no iba a ser surprise-y **sí**, me ha emordido bastante la conciencia, pero ya ni modo-), Rumiko Takahashi (Ryoga) y la verdad no sé quién creó a Super Cerdita, pero de todas maneras: ¡Por favor no me demandeeeeeeeen!

Y que lo que esté escrito entre es un pensamiento del personaje, y entre ( ) es un comentario mío.

Ahora sí:

**CAPITULO SIETE **

**¿POR QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS? **

En el capítulo anterior habíamos dejado a Ryoga y a Carolina caminando sin rumbo fijo (que raro, tratándose de Ryoga...).

"¿Entonces..." preguntó Ryoga "...no soy el único como yo aquí?"

"No..." contestó Carolina "...han habido varios personajes de anime que han aparecido."

"¿Y por qué crees que sea?" preguntó de nuevo Ryoga.

"Tal vez..." siguió respondiendo Carolina "...por alguna razón las dimensiones se conectaron, algo hizo un agujero o una puerta. De todas maneras, tal vez la respuesta aparezca sola..."

"Tal vez..." comentó Ryoga.

"¿Dijiste que estabas buscando el Colegio Furinkan, verdad?" preguntó Carolina.

"Sí..." contestó Ryoga "...no entiendo por que siempre me pierdo."

"¡Eso es lo de menos!" Dijo Carolina sonriendo "¡No importan tus defectos cuando tus virtudes son más y mayores!"

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Ryoga.

"¡Por supuesto!" continuó Carolina "Si alguien te aprecia no va a estar fijándose en esas cosas, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, creo que tienes razón..." dijo Ryoga, con un tono algo desanimado.

"¡HOLA!" se escuchó una voz por detrás.

Ryoga y Carolina voltearon para ver quién era, al final de la calle, una chica estaba moviendo la mano y gritando que la esperaran, usaba un uniforme rojo como de escuela japonesa, tenía el cabello rosa con algunos rizos, la chica los alcanzó corriendo.

"Gracias por detenerse..." les dijo, al alcanzarlos. "Me llamo Kassie (¡Sí! ¡Es Súper Cerdita!), los he estado siguiendo...¿estuvo duro lo de la escuela, no creen?" comenzó a hacerles plática.

"Sí, estuvo grueso..." le siguió la corriente Carolina, observando a su alrededor y viendo que no había nadie cerca, continuó "...¡escucha, ya sé que eres Súper Cerdita, así que puedes dejar de fingir!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Kassie, poniendo cara de sorprendida y abriendo los ojos enormememnte.

"Si hubieras llegado un poco antes hubieras escuchado cuando le expliqué a Ryoga, tendré que repetírtelo..." dijo Carolina; y le explicó lo mismo que a Ryoga.

"Bueno..." continuó Kassie "...como sea, me alegra que estén bien y que ese monstruo no les haya hecho daño."

"A mí todavía me duele un poco la cabeza..." comentó Ryoga, poniendo pose de Psyduck (agarrándos ela cabeza e inclinándola un poco).

"¡Guaaaauuuu!" exclamó Kassie señalando una ventana frenéticamente "¡¿Quiénes son esos chicos?!"

Carolina se acercó para ver a quienes se refería, Cassy señalaba una ventana que tenía pegado un poster de los Backstreet Boys. "Ah, ellos...son los Backstreet Boys, es un grupo musical muy famoso."

"¡Son muy guapos!" agregó Cassy, con ojotes brillantes.

"¡Sí, eso digo yo!" dijo Carolina.

"¡OIGAN!" se escuchó una voz, ya familiar para Carolina, la voz pertenecía a Trunks, quien venía junto a Jesse, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Darien, Van y Allen.

Trunks llegó junto a ellos "¡Nos enteramos de lo que pasó en la escuela!" dijo, con tono de preocupación "Fuimos a ver si no te había pasado nada ¡Y tú no estabas! ¡Estábamos preocupados!"

"¡Estoy bien!" dijo Carolina, sonriendo "¡No hay nada de qué...¿estaban preocupados...por mí?"

"¡SI!" la regañó Trunks.

"Lo siento, nunca creí que..." se disculpó Carolina.

"¡¿NUNCA CREISTE QUE TUS AMIGOS SE PREOCUPARIAN POR TI?!" la regañó de nuevo Trunks.

"Bueno, es que..." se continuó disculpando Carolina, en voz baja y la cabeza algo gacha (¿se han dado cuenta de que nos ponemos así cuando nos regañan?) "...lo siento..."

"Al menos estas bien..." continuó Trunks, ya más calmado "...no vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿está bien?"

"¡Sí, claro!" terminó Carolina.

Carolina les explicó como había estado todo y todos continuaron caminando sin rumbo fijo, manteniendo una animada conversación. Realmente se la pasaban bien, juntos se sentían bien y a gusto, eran el mejor grupo de amigos que se hubiera visto.

Pero en otra parte de la Cd. de México, las cosas no eran alegres ni animadas. En la habitación de un hospital, se encontraba un hombre recostado en una cama, junto a él, sentado en una silla, se encontraba un chico como de 18 años, ambos hablaban.

"Ricardo, hijo..." dijo el hombre "...sabes que voy a morir, y tu serás el último Henge; no pude haberte dejado solo en un momento más inoportuno, lo que tanto tememos desde hace 500 años, finalmente se cumplirá, y es tu responsabilidad detenerlo."

"No tiene que preocuparte, padre..." respondió el chico, Ricardo "...me has enseñado todo lo que un Henge debe saber y ya tengo a los guerreros, podré acabar con esta amenaza..."

"Es tu deber como Henge, hijo, tienes que hacerlo." Estas fueron las últimas palabras del hombre, quien murió en ese momento.

Los ojos de Ricardo se llenaron de lagrimas un momento, evitó llorar, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano "¡No te fallaré, padre!" dijo, después chascó los dedos y se transportó a otro lugar.

Ese otro lugar, era su habitación, como cualquier habitación de un chico de esa edad, estaba algo desordenada, lo único que la hacía especial eran todos los posters de anime pegados en las paredes. Ricardo se acercó a su escritorio, junto a su computadora, tenía una pequeña esfera de cristal.

"¿Dónde están ahora?" preguntó, en la esfera se vieron reflejados los personajes de anime y Carolina, aun charlando y riendo. Ricardo tomó una gabardina, se la puso y chascó los dedos nuevamente, desapareció.

El grupito continuaba chacoteando mientras caminaba.

"¡ASI LOS QUERIA ENCONTRAR!" se escuchó una voz.

Todos voltearon a ver quien era, de un callejón salió un chico con una gabardina hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos estilo minero.

"Finalmente están todos juntos." continuó el chico, caminando hacia donde todos estaban.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Ryoga, desconfiado "¿Por qué te interesa que estemos juntos?"

"Antes que nada..." respondió Ricardo "...permítanme presentarme. Me llamo Ricardo y vengo en son de paz, pueden estar tranquilos. Y si me prestan unos minutos su atención, les aclararé muchas cosas."

Ricardo no pudo llamar su atención de una mejor manera, así que todos se dispusieron a escuchar.

"Comenzaré ahora y espero no tener interrupciones..." comenzó a narrar Ricardo "...primero, les diré por que están aquí. Verán, yo los traje..."

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntaron todos.

"Dije, sin interrupciones..." continuó Ricardo "...preguntas y comentarios al final (y espero que todos ustedes pongan atención al leer esto y lo lean de corrido, aquí viene el meollo del asunto). Muy bien, todo empezó hace más de 500 años, en África existían dos tribus: Los Henges y los Kerchaks. Los Henges eran expertos en magia, eran la tribu más poderosa, sus poderes eran casi ilimitados, como un ejemplo puedo decirles que podían convertirse en cualquier reptil...incluso en dragones. Debido al enorme poder de los Henges, los Kerchaks les tenían envidia, esa envidia después de un tiempo se convirtió en odio, ese odio los orilló a crear un monstruo para acabar con su tribu rival. Al ver que su monstruo era tan poderoso, se dieron cuenta de que no solo podría acabar con los Henges, sino que podría traerles el control del mundo entero. De hecho, lo intentaron, pero por su falta de poder en la magia el monstruo quedó fuera de control, así que tuvieron que adormecerlo con un hechizo. Por desgracia para ellos, el hechicero de la tribu murió antes de revelar el secreto de como despertar de nuevo al monstruo. Un Henge consiguió la información que los Kerchaks desconocían, y así, desde hace más de 500 años, los Henges pasan sus conocimientos de generación en generación, toda su magia y el secreto de como despertar al monstruo. Mientras los Kerchaks han buscado la forma de despertar al monstruo, primero por medio de magia y luego haciendo uso de la tecnología; finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, los Kerchaks han conseguido descubrir una nueva forma para despertar al monstruo y los conocimientos de los Henges han llegado hasta el último que queda de esa tribu. Y ese último soy yo."

Todos se quedaron anonadados, Ricardo era el único que mantenía una expresión pasiva.

"¿Y por qué nosotros?" preguntó Van "Supongo que pudiste haber traído guerreros más poderosos."

"¿Bromeas?" contestó Ricardo "¡Ustedes son mis personajes de anime favoritos!"

Todos los dibujados cayeron de espaldas y Carolina puso cara de "¡Este tipo está loco!"

"No puedo creer..." comentó Carolina "...el único con un secreto clave para la supervivencia de la Tierra...¡es un otaku! ¿Crees qué te voy a creer tu cuento?"

Ricardo no contestó, solo hizo un gesto de "incrédulos", chascó los dedos y ante todos se convirtió en un dragón.

"¡AAAAAAAGH!" exclamó Carolina "¡ESTA BIEN, TE CREO!"

Ricardo se tansformó de nuevo en humano. "Me faltó decirles algo..." dijo "...nuestra misión es acabar con los Kerchaks antes de que ellos viajen a África, donde se encuentra el monstruo. Ah, y una cosa más...no estoy obligando a nadie, si alguien no quiere hacerlo solo dígamelo, lo regresaré a su lugar."

Todos se miraron unos a otros, ¿qué hacer? Lo pensaron unos momentos.

"Lo toman o lo dejan..." dijo Ricardo, extendiendo el brazo con el puño cerrado.

"Cuenta conmigo..." Trunks fue el primero en aceptar y puso su mano sobre la de Ricardo.

"Ya es hora de que haga algo importante..." dijo Carolina, poniendo su mano sobre la de Trunks.

"Yo también acepto..." dijo Van, poniendo su mano sobre la de Carolina.

Después de que Van puso su mano, una más se puso sobre ella, era la mano de Allen "...si algo le pasa a Van Hitomi me mataría." dijo él, miró a Van y ambos se sonrieron.

"¡Yo iré también!" dijo Ryoga, decidido, poniendo su mano sobre las demás.

"Ya somos seis..." dijo Ricardo "...¿qué tal ustedes?"

Kassie tenía cara de asustada, finalmente frunció el ceño y muy decidida puso su mano sobre las demás "está bien..." dijo "...supongo que me trajiste porque seré útil."

"Con siete es suficiente, pero..." continuó Ricardo "...nunca habrá nadie de más."

"¡Muy bien, hagámoslo!" exclamó James, poniendo también su mano.

"¿James?" preguntó Jesse, sorprendida.

"¿No lo ves, Jesse?" contestó James "¡Es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar que no somos unos perdedores! ¡Finalmente algo nos saldría bien!"

Jesse no sabía que hacer, solo pensar lo que podría pasarle la acobardaba.

Todos la miraban y Jesse finalmente cedió.

"El Equipo Rocket siempre unido, ¿no?" dijo, poniendo también su mano.

"¡Bienvenida, Jesse!" dijo Carolina, sonriendo.

"¿Darien?" preguntó Carolina.

Darien solo estaba parado, observándolos. "Lo siento..." dijo finalmente "...no quiero hacerlo, no PUEDO hacerlo..."

"Pero, Darien..." dijo Trunks.

"...no serviré de nada..." continuó Darien "...lo vi al enfrentarme a esa serpiente, no puedo ganar una batalla tan importante ¡este brazo roto lo demuestra (¿ya no se acuerdan? lo trae enyesado desde mediados del capítulo 3)!...quiero regresar..."

"Darien..." dijo Carolina "...no debes hablar así, te necesitamos."

"Lo siento..." dijo Darien.

"Pero..." continuó Carolina "...no puedes rendirte antes de pelear, yo confío en que tú podrás."

"No puedo..." no dejaba de decir Darien.

"Entonces, ¿regresas?" preguntó Ricardo.

Darien miró de nuevo hacia donde todos estaban, todos lo miraban, sus miradas decían que se uniera a ellos, finalmente se convenció.

"¡Está bien!" dijo, no totalmente convencido "No tiene caso que me rinda antes de pelear."

"¡Bien, ya estamos todos!" exclamó Carolina, entusiasmada.

"No todos..." dijo Meowth.

Todos voltearon hacia donde Meowth y Pikachu estaban.

"Realmente no creo que ayudemos en nada, solo vamos a estorbar." continuó Meowth.

"En eso tiene razón..." dijo James "...son muy pequeños para esta pelea."

"Pikachu y Meowth irán solo como refuerzos de emergencia..." sugirió Ricardo "...tal vez quieras eso tú también, Darien, pelearán solo si es MUY necesario."

"Está bien..." dijo Darien.

"Entonces ya está..." continuó Ricardo "...uniendo nuestras manos prometemos estar juntos hasta que esto se acabe. ¿Está bien todos?"

Todos hicieron movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

"Esta es la última oportunidad para echarse para atrás..." dijo Ricardo "...¿se comprometen?"

Todos quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

"Sí." dijo primero Carolina, seguida por los demás.

"Ahora somos un equipo..." terminó Ricardo, quitando su mano de hasta abajo de los demás.

_Siempre vaya donde vaya siempre, como un tatuaje siempre me acompañarás. Fuerte, _

_lo que nos une es tan fuerte que por mucho que lo intenten no nos separaran..._

"¡Ya es bien tarde!" exclamó Carolina, mirando su reloj "¡Me van a regañar!"

Todos caminaron en silencio a la estación de metro más cercana, Carolina se adelantó a comprar boletos.

James miró atrás, Jesse caminaba con la cabeza baja y despacio. James se detuvo a esperarla.

"¿Cuántos Kerchaks crees que sean?" preguntó Jesse, al alcanzar a James.

"No sé..." contestó James "...si Ricardo es el último Henge, no creo que haya muchos Kerchaks."

Jesse no se veía muy convencida.

"¿No lo ves Jesse?" dijo James "¡Es nuestra oportunidad de ser héroes!"

"Sí, claro..." dijo Jesse "...supongo que podremos hacerlo..."

"¡EY, USTEDES DOS!" gritó Carolina "¿VAN A VENIR O NO?"

"¡Ya vamos!" dijeron al mismo tiempo Jesse y James y corrieron a los torniquetes.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO SIETE **

¿Qué les pareció? ¿La razón por la cual han aparecido tantos personajes de anime les pareció buena? Espero que sí, porque me tomó mucho (mucho) tiempo pensarla.

Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo, bye bye. Ah, y lo que aparece escrito en otra letra es la canción A CORAZON ABIERTO de X-Magneto.


	8. Guerreros

Y este es el capítulo 8 de una fanfic llamada Agujero, que como se darán cuenta no se llevan muy bien el título y la historia (¡Pos' bueno! ¡Que la idea original era eso pero me estanqué! ¡Hasta a George Lucas le pasó! -¿o quien se cree eso de que cuando hizo A New Hope sabía que Luke y Leia eran hermanos?-).

Espero que estén disfrutando al leer mi fic, porque yo si estoy disfrutando escribiendo (sobre todo porque hay muchos tipos guapos .).

Y una vez más les recuerdo que todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, a los cuales va dirigida esta humilde petición: POR FAVOR NO ME DEMANDEN. Y que lo que esté escrito entre es un pensamiento del personaje, y entre ( ) es un comentario mío.

Es todo, comencemos ya.

**CAPITULO OCHO **

**GUERREROS**

Todos se encontraban en un vagón del metro de la línea 5 (la amarilla), algo callados.

"Ricardo..." preguntó Carolina, rompiendo el hielo una vez más "...entiendo que hayas traído a ellos, ¿pero qué hay de mí? ¿Porqué yo?"

"Bueno..." contestó Ricardo, sonriendo "...es muy sencillo, voy en la misma escuela que tú..."

"¡Sí!" exclamó Carolina, sorprendida "¡Ahora que recuerdo, te he visto en la escuela! ¡Qué tonta, no lo había reconocido!"

"...déjame decirte completo..." continuó Ricardo "...y por lo que he visto, aunque eres otaku desde mediados del 99, tres años después que yo, tienes más conocimientos, eres la más indicada para ser la líder."

"¡¿Yo?!" preguntó Carolina, sin acabar de creerlo "¡¿Líder?!"

"Los monstruos, Kojiro y El Equipo Rocket fueron solo pruebas..." terminó Ricardo "...YOU ARE THE ONE!"

"Ahora me sales fan de Matrix..." dijo Carolina.

Ricardo rió "¿Ves? ¡Nadie más hubiera captado de donde saqué la frasecita!"

"Entonces por eso todo los monstruos aparecieron cerca de ella..." comentó Allen.

"Exactamente..." dijo Ricardo.

"Llámenme tonta si les parece..." interrumpió Kassie "...pero creo que si somos un equipo necesitamos un nombre."

"Sí, algo con efecto." agregó Ryoga.

"Algo que deje claro quienes somos..." completó Van.

Carolina echó a funcionar sus neuronas, mientras los demás sugerían nombres raros (por no decir algún otro adjetivo). Como "Los Depredadores de Kerchacks" o simplemente "Los Depredadores" "Los Cool" "Los Triunfadores" (ese lo sugirió EL Equipo Rocket) "El Relámpago Azul de la Cd. de México (ese lo sugirió Ricardo) y cosas así.

"¡LOS ANIME SENSHIS!" exclamó Carolina, interrumpiendo las "brillantes cavilaciones" de los demás.

"¡SI!" exclamó Ricardo "¡Los Guerreros de la Animación en japonés!"

"Me gusta..." comentó James "...breve, claro y con impacto."

"Carolina como siempre pensando en todo..." agregó Darien.

"¡Soy El Cerebro del Equipo!" exclamó Carolina.

Todos rieron por el comentario.

Así que Los Anime Senshis fueron conversando hasta llegar a la casa de Carolina.

"El Viernes..." se despidió Ricardo "...después del examen necesito el globo del Equipo Rocket con todos a bordo, saldremos para Orlando."

"¡SI!" gritaron todos.

"Nooooo..." dijo Carolina, poniendo los dedos índices juntos "...no me van a dejar."

"Eso no es problema..." dijo James, con una sonrisa maliciosa "...¡entre todos convencemos a tu capataz! Digo, mamá..."

"¡SI!" exclamaron de nuevo todos.

Carolina abrió el zaguán de su casa.

"¡TODOS ADENTRO!" gritó James; acto seguido todos hicieron lo que James dijo, quedando afuera solo Carolina y Ricardo.

"Entonces..." dijo finalmente Ricardo "...nos vemos mañana en la escuela."

"Sí, adiós." se despidió Carolina, entrando a su casa.

Para su sorpresa, todos estaban rodeando a su mamá y pidiendo (casi rogando de rodillas) que Carolina estuviera fuera todo el fin de semana. Después de 5 largos minutos la resistencia cedió a favor de la mayoría.

Todos se despidieron de Carolina, quedando de verse el día siguiente después de la escuela.

**JUEVES, 19 DE ABRIL 2001, 4:25 PM **

Carolina se encontraba a la mitad del examen de Comunicación Oral y Escrita, el relato de los Kerchaks y los Henges no dejaba de dar vueltas en su memoria, y esa frase... "YOU ARE THE ONE", se repetía varias veces en sus pensamientos; además, el examen estaba bastante enredado y mal escrito, por lo tanto le era muy difícil concentrarse. Para su sorpresa, salieron dos de sus compañeros, ya habían terminado ¡y a ella le faltaban tres ejercicios! Respiro profundo y se olvidó un momento de las tribus africanas y los monstruos dormidos, pudiendo así terminar el examen 10 minutos después.

"Buffffff, guácala..." exclamó el Mafis, saliendo del salón poco más de un minuto después de Carolina "...que examen tan gacho, ¿no, Caro Quiroz?"

Carolina no había escuchado el comentario de su amigo, estaba recargada en el barandal sumida en los recuerdos de los últimos días, acomodando sus ideas, ¿cómo se supone que ELLA iba a ser la líder de los Anime Senshis? Lo que más le preocupaba era que ser la líder la uniría más a ellos, iba a ser difícil dejar que se fueran, decir adiós nunca había sido su especialidad y menos cuando era con personas tan importantes para ella; los chicos se habían vuelto, parte de su vida y dejarían un hueco muy difícil de llenar.

"¡PELAME; CARO QUIROOOOOOOOOZ!" gritó el Mafis, sacudiendo a Carolina y sacándola de un jalón de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh? ¿qué?" preguntó Carolina "¿qué quieres?"

"Te decía que estuvo muy gacho el examen." contestó él.

"Ah, sí..." corroboró Carolina "...nos vemos al rato, voy al campo a estudiar computación."

"Voy contigo." se apuntó el Mafis

"¡No, porque cuando me acompañas a estudiar me interrumpes y al final no estudiamos nada!" dijo Carolina.

"Entonces no, pues..." terminó Mafis "...mejor voy con los del six a ver a mi chava (en turno), sííí..."

Carolina se dirigió al campo de futbol, no para estudiar, quería estar sola para analizar bien su situación; llegando ahí, se fue al fondo, donde siempre estaba vacío, se recostó en pasto y comenzó a pensar.

"El cerebro del equipo siempre activo, ¿eh?" espabiló una voz a Carolina.

Carolina volteó para ver quien la interrumpió esta vez, junto a ella, estaba parado un chico, en shorts, camiseta, tenis y agarrando un balón de futbol. El sol no dejaba ver su rostro, finalmente Carolina lo reconoció.

"¡Ricardo!" exclamó Carolina.

"Sí, soy yo..." dijo Ricardo "...¿en qué tanto piensas?"

"Pienso..." contestó Carolina "...en como me has complicado la existencia."

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿YOOOOOOOOOO???????!!!!!!!" preguntó Ricardo, con cara de inocente.

"¡A VER A QUE HORAS REGRESAS CON EL BALON, #&!" gritaron a mitad del campo.

"Ai' me hablan..." dijo Ricardo, señalando hacia donde se había escuchado el grito "...nos vemos luego."

"Sí, nos vemos..." dijo Carolina. Vio su reloj, ya eran 5:45, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al salón.

Carolina se tardó menos tiempo en terminar este examen que el anterior, el tiempo en el campo le había despejado un poco la mente, los chicos llegaron hasta las 6:30 en el globo del Equipo Rocket.

"¡Ya me voy!" Carolina se despidió de todos sus compañeros y subió al globo por la escala de él.

Carolina echó un vistazo al globo, estaban todos,

"¡Darien, te quitaron el yeso!" exclamó Carolina.

"Sí, Trunks recordó que traía unas cuantas semillas se... como se llame, ya estoy perfecto." dijo Darien.

"Queríamos ir con Ilse, ¿qué te parece?" preguntó Van.

"¡Genial!" respondió Carolina.

El globo fue hasta el departamento de Ilse, soltaron la escala y Carolina bajó por ella hasta la ventana del departamento, tocó como si se tratara de la puerta.

Ante la mirada anonadada de todos, dejaron subir a Ilse:

"La última vez no había tantos..." comentó Ilse, viendo a todos.

"¿Qué no te dije?" preguntó Carolina.

"¡NO!" contestó Ilse, molesta "¡DEL ULTIMO QUE SUPE FUE DE DARIEN!"

"Perdóóón..." se disculpó Carolina, haciendo reverencias.

El globo estuvo flotando un buen rato, todos charlaban y reían, se la pasaban realmente bien juntos.

"¿Cómo dices que te llamas?" preguntó Ryoga.

"Ilse" contestó ella.

"Es un bonito nombre." siguió con la plática Ryoga

"¡Gracias!" recibió el cumplido Ilse "Ryoga también es bonito."

Ryoga e Ilse charlaron todo el tiempo, tenían mucho en común, ambos eran desorientados y... con un largo historial de decepciones amorosas.

"Mi verdadero amor es Akane Tendo..." le contó Ryoga "...pero ese Ranma...no se da cuenta de que ella la quiere y él hace cosas que la lastiman..." el rostro de Ryoga mostró algo de enojo.

"¡No te preocupes!" le dijo Ilse, tratando de conssolarlo "¡Yo estoy igual! Los hombres que me importan no me hacen caso o son alegados de mí vil y cruelmente, parezco obra de Shakespeare; deberías olvidarte de Akane, seguramente la chica correcta aparecerá cuando menos lo esperes... y cuando eso suceda, sabrás quien es ella."

Ilse se detuvo en ese momento, lo que le había dicho a Ryoga para consolarlo era exactamente lo mismo que Carolina le había dicho cuando decidió olvidarse de su novio.

Todos se habían hecho los que no oían pero habían escuchado la conversación con todo detalle, se dieron cuenta de que Ryoga e Ilse estaban sonrojados y callados.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó finalmente Ryoga.

"¡Sí, claro!" contestó Ilse "Sabrás que es la chica correcta porque ella se preocupará de tí y...te ayudará y... todo lo que haga o diga será porque le interesas, porque quiere que nada malo te suceda...y estando con ella sentirás algo que nunca habías sentido..."

Ambos seguían algo sonrojados.

Lo que Ilse había dicho hizo pensar a todos,, todos habían entendido cada palabra, y por alguna razón, se sintieron identificados.

Carolina recordó esa noche en la que Trunks la había llevado al volcán, todo lo que Ilse había dicho encajaba con esa noche. Miró a Trunks, él estaba volando en silencio. Carolina nunca imaginó que los pensamientos de Trunks eran los mismos que los de ella, él también recordaba la noche anterior a esa, cuando lloraron juntos, ¿pero como saberlo, si ninguno de los dos decía una palabra? (Y SI, me estoy poniendo cursi de nuevo, pero una fic sin algún romance es algo incompleto)

Carolina se dio cuenta de la hora, tenía que llegar temprano a su casa ese día, bajo la amenaza de que si volvía a llegar tarde no la dejarían ir el viernes .

Dejaron a Ilse en su casa y luego hicieron lo mismo con Carolina, despidiéndose todos efusivamente. quedando de verse a las 6:30 en la escuela.

Finalmente llegaría el momento por el cual todos estaban reunidos. Y también, se acercaba el momento de la despedida.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO OCHO **

Vaya, pues ya terminé otro capítulo, una vez más escribí algo cursi y esto de la música que están oyendo en mi casa me inspiró (Ricardo Montaner).

Snif, snif... ¡BUENO, YA! Este capítulo estuvo muy bueno, finalmente Trunks y Carolina se dieron cuenta de que están derrapando uno por el otro (pero ninguno lo dice, ya saben, lo típico...) y lo de Ryoga e Ilse se ve muy bien... (que se iba a quedar por Van, pero hubo unos cuantos problemitas por ahí...) ¿y qué les pareció el nombre del equipo? Los ANIME SENSHIS... ¡me encantó!


	9. Listos para la batalla

Y un capítulo más, cada vez se pone mejor...

Una vez más recuerdo a tods ls lectores (as) que los personajes de esta fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor no me demanden.

Dicho lo anterior, comencemos.

**CAPITULO NUEVE **

**LISTOS PARA LA BATALLA **

**VIERNES, 20 DE ABRIL 2001, 11:00 PM **

Un par de minutos después de que Carolina salió de tomar un baño, sonó el teléfono.

"¡Yo contesto!" gritó Carolina, la llamada era de su mamá, de nuevo, por toda la casa se escucho la conversación entrecortada:

"¡Hola, mamá!... sí, ya tengo todo listo... ¡sí, ya tengo empacada una muda de ropa interior (--x)!... esta bien... ¡ya sabes que yo me baño todos los días!... no, no creo que necesite boletos de metro, vamos a ir en el globo... dinero tampoco... aaaaaay, mamáááá... yo siempre me cuido... voy a estar bien... sí... ¡entonces adiós!"

"¿Quién era?" preguntó la abuela de Carolina, quien estaba en la cocina.

"Mi mamá..." respondió Carolina.

Carolina estaba nerviosa por lo que iniciaría esa noche, ¿cómo saber que le esperaba en Orlando? Por otro lado, estaba emocionada, le había gustado sentir la adrenalina al máximo en sus peleas anteriores, además, su amiga Fernanda le había informado que el sábado 21 de abril sería el cierre de la gira Black&Blue, ¡sería en Orlando! ¡Tenía la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a los Backstreet! Genial... las cosas no podrían ir mejor.

Sabiendo que iba a estar con los Anime Senshis todo el viaje en globo, buscó la ropa más cómoda que tenía... ¡todo estaba sucio! Tuvo que conformarse con unos pants azules y la camiseta más vieja que tenía... la que le había regalado su papá... en ese momento recordó cuando él se fue de la casa, después de esa estúpida discusión con su mamá y pensó que llevarla tal vez le traería "mala vibra", así que ya estando a punto de salir tomó otra.

Llegó a la escuela como cualquier otro día, saludando a quienes ya habían llegado y convenciendo a las chavas de que nadie la había acompañado.

"¡QUIROOOOOOOZ!" Mafis llegó y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Carolina "¡MI VIDA APESTA!"

"¿Te rechazaron otra vez, verdad?" preguntó Carolina, sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

"¡SIIIIIIIIII! BUAAAAAAAA" contestó Mafis.

"Sí, te entiendo..." continuó Carolina, fingiendo darle palmaditas en la espalda "...ya, ya...¡YA, QUITATE! ¡VAN A PENSAR COSAS QUE NO!"

"Pero..." él se quitó al ver el puño de Carolina "...esa chava de veras me interesaba."

"Eso dices siempre..." continuó Carolina "... si no te lanzaras a tener una relación apasionada con cada mujer bonita que conoces no estarías viniendo a llorar a mi hombro a cada rato..."

"Contigo no me he lanzado..." dijo él, con una cara pícara "...tú y yo podríamos..."

"¡NI AUNQUE FUERAS EL ULTIMO HOMBRE SOBRE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA!" exclamó Carolina, dándole un soberano golpe al pervertido.

"Auuuuuuuu..." se quejó el agredido.

"¿Por qué le pegas tan fuerte? Pobrecito." le reclamó Cindy, quien acababa de llegar.

"¡Cindy me defiende!" exclamó Mafis, lanzándose a abrazar a Cindy con ojitos de Happosai.

"¡QUITATE, YO YA TENGO NOVIO!" Cindy se lo quitó de encima.

Gracias a la llegada del maestro de computación, pudieron librarse del pervertido avalanzan... eh... entrando al laboratorio.

No hubo ninguna otra novedad durante todo el día, Carolina presentó el examen de comunicación y Liderazgo, terminándolo en solo 10 minutos.

"¿Hoy no van a venir por tí?" preguntó Rebeca, al alcanzar a Carolina en el pasillo.

"Les dije que a las 6:30, en el campo, ¿porqué?" respondió Carolina.

"Es que..." continuó Rebeca "... hoy van a venir por mí hasta las 9:00, quería ver si me podían acompañar hasta esa hora."

"Rebeca pillina..." interrumpió Cindy, llegando junto con Nadia y Angélica.

"Esteeeee..." Carolina tenía que decirle que no, pero la misión era un secreto, tenía que inventarse un pretexto "...hoy no se va a poder... porque... eh... vamos a ir a... Orlan..."

"¡¿ORLANDO?!" la interrumpió de nuevo Cindy "¡¿Te invitaron al concierto de cierre de la gira Black&Blue?!"

"Sííí..." terminó Carolina "...más o menos..."

Las demás dieron un grito de emoción.

"Aghhhhh... estas mujeres..." pensó Carolina "... solo piensan en el romance y la cursilería... dejémoslo así, será lo mejor."

La siguieron interrogando hasta las 6:00 en que llegó el siguiente maestro con el examen de filosofía. Qué como la habían invitado, si les gustaban los Backstreet Boys, etc, etc, etc... a lo que Carolina respondía con cuentos cada vez más churros, por suerte se la creyeron.

Debido a que ese examen no iba a valer nada, Carolina no se tomó tiempo ni para leerlo, puso su nombre y lo entregó, no podía concentrarse, estaba demasiado nerviosa y emocionada, salió del salón sin despedirse de nadie siquiera y fue corriendo al campo.

Cinco minutos después Ricardo la alcanzó y ambos se recostaron en el pasto y esperaron sin decir nada.

A la 6:25 Carolina comenzó a actuar como Tatu de la isla de la fantasía (ella bromeaba, por supuesto) "¡EL GLOBO! ¡EL GLOBO!" decía, mientras señalaba al susodicho acercándose.

"Vaya, si que son puntuales." comentó Ricardo, sonriendo.

"Sip." corroboró Carolina, sonriendo también

El globo no tardó en llegar a donde Carolina y Ricardo estaban, diligentemente, James dejó caer la escala de cuerda y ambos subieron.

"Esto va a ser algo incómodo..." comentó Carolina, al ver el espacio, apenas cabían parados ella y Ricardo, y no se iban a ir parados de la Cd. de México hasta Orlando.

"Por mi no se preocupen..." dijo Ricardo, chascó los dedos y se convirtió en una serpiente no muy grande. "...así no ocupo tanto espacio, ¿qué tal?"

"Muy bien..." contestó Darien "...el problema es que las serpientes no me agradan mucho desde el encuentro con esa que casi me mata."

"Yo no muerdo..." dijo Ricardo, sacando la lengua "...y mejor acostúmbrate, que los Kerchaks dominan la transformación a reptil."

"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE??????!!!!!" exclamaron todos, sorprendidos y poniendo cara de asco.

"Encontraron una piedra..." continuó Ricardo "...rodeada por un arillo de metal tiene los mismos poderes que nuestra magia."

"Ah, ¿sí?" preguntó Carolina, con cara de estupefacción.

"Además es un bonito dije." completó Ricardo.

"Esto no va a ser fácil..." comentó Kassie, con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

"Ya no podemos echarnos para atrás..." dijo Carolina "...tendremos que pelear con lo que tengamos..." Carolina se quedó callada de golpe "...ahora que lo pienso..." continuó "...yo no tengo nada para pelear... no soy fuerte, ni tengo armas... ni nada..."

"¿Eso te preocupa?" preguntó Ricardo "¡No hay problema! Conozco un hechizo por medio del cual se crea un arma según la personalidad de la persona, sus sentimientos y sus ideas."

"¿Cómo el vestido de la Cenicienta?" preguntó Kassie.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Carolina, entusiasmada. "¡Adelante!"

Ricardo dijo unas cuantas palabras, un resplandor rodeó un pierna y la espalda de Carolina, el resplandor se fue haciendo más pequeño y fue tomando forma,hasta que finalmente se pudieron ver dos figuras sólidas. Junto a la pierna derecha, sujetada por un cinturón, estaba una espada de considerable tamaño, enfundada, y en su espalda se encontraba un escudo.

"¡CÁMARA!" exclamó carolina "¡UNA ESPADA QUE ME ABARCA DEL ABDOMEN AL TOBILLO! ¡Y UN ESCUDO (ve el escudo)! UN ESCUDO CON... ¡¿una flor de lis?!"

"Supongo que ese signo tiene algo que ver contigo..." observó Ricardo.

"Una flor de lis..." dijo Carolina y trato de pensar porque ese símbolo estaba en su escudo "..."¿porqué no le bordamos algunas flores de lis para hacerla la bandera oficial de los mosqueteros"..." citó al fin "¡Sí, eso es! ¡Es el símbolo de los mosqueteros! ¡Antes de ser otaku era fan de esa novela!"

"Tienes buen gusto..." terminó Kassie "...me obligaron a leerlo en la escuela, ¡pero me encantó!"

"La plática está muy buena..." interrumpió Van "...pero creo que deberíamos planear una estrategia de combate, ¿no creen?"

"Dinos más obre los Kerchaks, Ricardo." pidió Trunks.

"Los Kerchaks..." comenzó a narrar Ricardo "... están camuflajeados en una empresa, una de las más importantes en cuanto a tecnología se refiere, se llama "L' Orange & Co.". Todos sus empleados son normales, no tienen idea de que los líderes de esa empresa son los 11 últimos Kerchaks, ni conocen sus planes. me enteré de que mañana por la noche tomarían un vuelo hacia África en un avión privado, tenemos que interceptarlos camino al aeropuerto."

"No creo que debamos preocuparnos por el momento..." comentó Carolina "...lo mejor será esperar a ver como se desarrolla la situación, para ver que hacemos" todos asintieron con la cabeza

"¡Esta cosa se mueve muy lento!" se quejó después de unos segundos"¡Nunca vamos a llegar!"

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó James.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja..." Jesse lanzó una carcajada altanera "... El equipo Rocket siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, linda."

"Para esta ocasión hemos equipado nuestro globo con un súper propulsor a chorro..." dijo James "...y vamos a salir disparados."

"Espero que eso de "salir disparados" sea una metáfora..." comentó Carolina, no muy segura.

"¡Mucha plática y poca acción, ADELANTE!" exclamó Meowth, y bajo una palanca (más o menos como cuando Pan despegó la nave Tako, pero imagínenselo con Meowth).

Apareció algo así como la turbina de un avión, sacó una llamarada y el globo salió echo la m... (¡NO, PERDON! ¡NO ACOSTUMBRO DECIR ESE TIPO DE PALABRAS -en serio-!)...muy rápido, pues (¡gulp! espero que nadie de mi familia lea esto último...). Dejando un rastro de humo y a un Trunks que se había detenido de la impresión.

"¿Qué les parece?" preguntó James.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Carolina, repuesta del susto de haber acelerado tan bruscamente.

"Así llegaremos más pronto..." dijo Ryoga, asomándose por la canastilla.

"¡Oigan! ¿por qué se me adelantan?" preguntó Trunks, alcanzándolos.

Todos rieron.

"¡ORLANDO ALLA VAMOS!" gritó Carolina (muy al estilo Leonardo Di Caprio en el Titanic: "I'M THE KING OF THE WOOOORLD!")

Su grito fue seguido por algunas ovaciones de los entusiasmados Anime Senshis.

El único que no parecía estar entusiasmado era Darien, solo estaba sentado, mirando al piso, sumido en quien sabe cuantos pensamientos.

Carolina lo notó y se acercó a él "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

"Sí..." contestó Darien "...solo pensaba."

"No quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?" preguntó de nuevo Carolina.

Darien hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

"Discúlpame si te presioné demasiado al tomar la desición..." dijo Carolina "...es solo que no quería que te fueras, cuando ustedes se vayan me voy a quedar sola otra vez."

"¿Sola, tú?" preguntó Van "Tienes mucha gente a tu alrededor, y te llevas bien con esa gente."

"¿Qué caso tiene estar rodeado de gente que no te comprende?" contestó Carolina "En el fondo me siento desubicada con toda esa gente, menos con Ilse y con ustedes."

"Creo que eso es estar sola" comentó James.

"Ni si quiera tienes novio..." agregó Kassie.

"Nunca he tenido..." dijo Carolina.

"... debe ser maravilloso tener novio." exclamó Kassie, suspirando.

"¡Pero prefiero estar así!" completó Carolina "Tiene muchas ventajas."

"¡Eso sí!" exclamó Kassie. "Te pueden gustar montones de chicos y no te preocupas por los celos..."

"Babeas cada que se te pegue la gana con los Backstreet Boys..."

"No te molesta que un hombre diga que los chicos que te gustan son gays..."

"no tienes que ser femenina..."

"Ni estar bien arreglada todo el tiempo..."

"Tienes más tiempo para tus amigas..."

"Llega más barato el recibo del teléfono..."

"Puedes tener amigos hombres sin preocuparte de que dirá tu novio..."

"¡Y puedes ver películas románticas sin que él se queje!"

"Y..."

"¡YA CALLENSE, USTEDES DOS!" exclamó Van, desesperado.

"Son tremendas..." agregó James.

"¡GRACIAS!" respondieron al mismo tiempo Kassie y Carolina.

"¿No les parece increíble la forma en que Carolina cambia de humor?" preguntó Allen.

"¡Me uno a su causa, chicas!" exclamó Jesse "¡CHICOS CELOSOS Y CAPRICHOSOS NO!"

"¡SIIIIIII!" exclamaron Carolina y Kassie, levantando el puño cerrado "¡CHICOS CELOSOS Y CAPRICHOSOS NO!"

"Me alegra que solo sean tres mujeres..." comentó Ricardo.

"¡Una más y en este momento estaríamos bajo sus órdenes como sus viles esclavos!" completó Meowth.

"Y hablando de chicos..." dijo Carolina, sacando una grabadora con CD y cuatro cajas de discos "...¡TRAIGO LOS 4 DISCOS DE LOS BACKSTREET BOYS"

"¡OOOOOOH, NOOOOOOOO!" exclamaron los chicos.

"Oh, sí..." dijo Carolina, poniendo el primer disco.

Así, Carolina puso todas las rolas movidas de los Backstreet, las dos primeras canciones fueron acompañadas por constantes quejidos de los chicos, pero finalmente todos se la pasaron bien.

**SABADO, 21 DE ABRIL 2001, 5:00 AM **(hora de la Cd. de México)

Todos en el globo se habían quedado dormidos, apretados e incómodos , pero necesitaban dormir. El único que seguía despierto era Trunks, aun volando junto al globo.

Carolina abrió precipitadamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

"Solo fue una pesadilla..." dijo, al asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar donde se había quedado dormida.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Trunks.

"Sí, solo tuve un mal sueño..." contestó ella.

Trunks bajó la mirada.

Hasta ese momento Carolina se dio cuenta de la expresión de Trunks, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba al vacío con la cabeza baja, con esa mirada fría...

"¿Algo te preocupa?" preguntó Carolina, poniéndose de pie, se había quedado dormida sentada y le dolían un poco las piernas.

"Espero que todo salga bien..." contestó Trunks, sin cambiar de dirección la mirada.

"¡No te preocupes!" exclamó Carolina "¡Podremos con esto!"

"¿Y qué tal si no?" preguntó Trunks "¿Qué tal si fallo de nuevo y pierdo a mis amigos?"

"Así que eso es lo que te preocupa..." contestó Carolina "... que se repita lo que pasó con Gohan..."

Trunks no contestó, una ligera lágrima se alcanzó a ver.

"¡Estaremos bien!" le dijo Carolina "No dejes que los recuerdos te intimiden. Solo en las secuelas de las películas de terror se repiten las tragedias. ¡Ustedes son personajes de anime!"

Trunks sonrió a medias, solo Carolina pudo haber dicho algo así.

"Es solo..." continuó Trunks "...que no soportaría que volviera a pasar..."

"Hemos pasado las pruebas que nos puso Ricardo... " Carolina continuó con su "plática motivacional" "...eso significa que somos los indicados ¿no crees?"

"Sí, creo que sí..." contestó Trunks "... es que no puedo creerlo, fui sacado de mi mundo y de mi obligación de acabar con los androides, solo para que me dieran otra obligación parecida."

"Pero esta vez la obligación no es solo tuya..." agregó Carolina "...somos un equipo, lo haremos juntos. Tú solo ten confianza en que todo saldrá bien."

"Eso lo dices tú porque no tienes miedo ni estas preocupada." replicó Trunks.

"Aaaaay, Truuuunks, que ingenuo eres..." dijo Carolina "... mi especialidad es ocultar mis sentimientos..."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó trunks, intrigado.

"Sí, casi nadie conoce mis sentimientos negativos..." respondió Carolina "...todo el mundo siempre dice "ahí va la señorita felicidad, nada le preocupa, nunca está triste, no le tiene miedo a nada y le valen un comino los hombres" generalmente soy así, pero hay veces que nada de lo que dicen es cierto, en el fondo estoy triste o súper preocupada por cualquier o por muchas cosas, o estoy clavadísima con un chavo... pero no me gusta que la gente se de cuenta, si de por sí siento que no les agrado..."

"No se porque lo haces..." comentó Trunks "...eres humana, tienes sentimientos...si alguien en verdad te aprecia entenderá que no todo el tiempo tienes sentimientos positivos..."

"A eso me refiero, para agradarle a la gente tengo que mostrar solo mis sentimientos agradables." interrumpió Carolina.

"Pero al menos tienes a quienes mostrarle esos otros sentimientos..." agregó Trunks.

"Sí, las personas que en verdad me aprecian...déjame ver..." Carolina hizo un conteo mental "...en este momento son 4 contándote a ti."

"¡¿Sólo 4 personas?!" preguntó Trunks "¡NO puedo creer que alguien como tú tenga solo 4 personas de confianza total."

"Pues ya ves, la vida es rara..." contestó Carolina "Solo 4, mis verdaderos amigos..."

"¿Porqué me dijiste esto a mí?" preguntó de nuevo Trunks "Nos conocemos desde hace solo dos semanas"

"¿Recuerdas esa noche en la azotea de la casa de mis tías?" Carolina respondió con otra pregunta.

Trunks hizo memoria "¿Fue el día que conocimos a Jesse, James y Meowth?"

"Sí." contestó carolina.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?" preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Porqué me dijiste lo que me dijiste?"

"Porque te tenía confianza... creo..." contestó él.

"¿Porqué crees que te acabo de decir lo que te acabo de decir?" preguntó finalmente Carolina.

"Entiendo..." dijo Trunks "...confianza, ¡claro! entonces supongo que ya somos verdaderos amigos..."

"Quizá, ¿tú qué crees?" dijo Carolina.

"Tal vez..." continuó Trunks, sonrojándose más "... espero que no..."

"¿Porqué? preguntó Carolina.

"Porque entonces..." respondió Trunks "... va a ser muy duro despedirse..."

"Tienes razón..." agregó Carolina "...no voy a querer que te vayas..."

"Ni yo voy a querer irme..." completó Trunks.

"Tal vez contemple el suicidio cuando te vayas..." dijo carolina.

"¡¿QUE?!" exclamó Trunks.

"¡Bromeaba!" Carolina se rió

"¿No puedes tomarte nada en serio?" preguntó Trunks.

"¡No!" respondió Carolina "¡Siempre tengo que decir algo gracioso!

Ambos rieron, sus risas despertaron a Ricardo

"¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen despiertos todavía?" reclamó el despertado.

"Solo charlábamos." contestó Trunks.

"Pues más bajo, por favor." Ricardo volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo precipitadamente "¡YA LLEGAMOS!"

"¡Genial!" exclamó Carolina, viendo hacia abajo.

La ciudad se veía iluminada. Con una hora de diferencia a la Cd. de México, ya eran más de las 6:00. Comenzaba a amanecer.

"¿Esto es Orlando?" preguntó Trunks "La Cd. de México se ve más grande."

"La Cd. de México es la más grande del mundo..." afirmó Carolina.

"¿Cómo se detiene esta cosa?" preguntó Ricardo, se colgó a la canastilla para que su cabeza quedara frente a la de James (¿ya se les había olvidado que iba convertido en serpiente?).

"¡JAMES, DESPIERTA!" exclamó Ricardo.

"James abrió los ojos, al ver una serpiente frente a él pegó un grito que le echaba competencia a los de Goku cuando es amenazado por una jeringa.

Los demás despertaron con el grito de James.

Carolina, Trunks y Ricardo se empezaron a carcajear.

"¡Tranquilo, James, soy yo!" dijo Ricardo, entre risas.

"¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!" gritó James, regañando a Ricardo.

"Lo siento..." se disculpó Ricardo "...solo quería que detuvieras el globo porque ya llegamos."

James se puso de pie y apagó el "súper propulsor a chorro".

"Baja en aquel edificio, está vacío" le indicó Ricardo a James.

El globo descendió en el citado edificio, bajaron de él, ya estando afuera, Ricardo hizo un hechizo con el cual apareció un espejismo que parecía hacer más amplio el edificio, cubriendo el globo.

"¡Guau!" exclamó Carolina "¡Qué forma de esconderse!"

"Todavía tengo algo de sueño..." se quejó Kassie, estirándose.

"Tenemos hasta las 6:00 de la tarde..." dijo Ricardo "...a unas calles de aquí está un hotel."

"¡Excelente!" agregó Jesse "Así dormiremos y comeremos."

"Pero no tenemos dinero..." comentó Carolina "...¿cómo vamos a pagar un hotel?"

"Déjenmelo a mí..." dijo Ricardo.

Llegaron al hotel.

"¿Treville Inn?" preguntó Carolina, viendo el letrero del lugar.

"¡El hotel más lujoso y exclusivo de Orlando!" contestó Ricardo.

"Me basta con que tengan buenas camas..." dijo James.

"Suites de lujo con vista a la alberca..." continuó Ricardo "...bar, restaurante, comida desayuno y cena con buffet..."

"¡GENIAL!" exclamó Cassy "¡Nos trataran como reyes!"

Entraron y en la recepción les preguntaron que hacían ahí.

"¿Nos ven cara de pobres o qué?" preguntó indignado Darien.

"Hicieron una reservación a nombre de Jeffrey Porcaro, señor." le dijo Ricardo al recepcionista.

"Déjeme ver..." el sujeto revisó su computadora "...sí, esta es... 5 suites dobles de lujo con comidas de buffet incluidas... se irán el domingo al atardecer...¿correcto?"

A todos les brillaron los ojitos.

"¡Correcto!" afirmó Ricardo.

"Creo que la pelea contra los Kerchaks no importa mucho con esto..." comentó Darien.

"¡Vamos a desayunar!" exclamó James.

"Primero dejamos los equipajes." sugirió Carolina.

"¡Solo tú traes mochila!" exclamaron todos.

"¡Está bien, iré yo sola!" dijo Carolina.

"Aquí están las llaves..." dijo Ricardo "...suites de la 4 a la 8."

"¡Pido la 4!" exclamó Carolina.

"Tenemos que ver como nos acomodamos." agregó Trunks.

"¡Pido con Carolina!" exclamó Kassie.

"Yo con James, siempre dormimos juntos." dijo Jesse.

"¡Sí, pero en camas separadas, no piensen mal!" agregó James.

Allen quedó en la misma suite que Van, Trunks con Ricardo y Darien con Ryoga.

"Darien..." le dijo Carolina al oído "...no te separes de Ryoga, es capaz de perderse tres días en el hotel."

"¡TE ESCUCHE!" reclamó Ryoga.

Carolina solo rió nerviosamente "Pero es la verdad..."

"Sí, tienes razón..." aceptó Ryoga.

"Entonces toma tu llave y te esperamos en el restaurante." terminó Ricardo.

Carolina tomó sus cosas y fue a buscar la suite, seguida por Kassie. Cuando la encontraron y entraron se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión, ¡era enorme! Tenía dos camas matrimoniales, una televisión con pantalla gigante, un estereo, alfombra, un armario, una ventana que casi parecía pared, plantas en macetas.

"¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!" exclamó Kassie.

"¡Y mira la piscina!" exclamó Carolina, viendo por la ventana.

"¡GUUUUUAAAAAAUUUUU!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo, abrazándose.

Y al mismo tiempo sus estómagos hicieron un extraño ruido, bajaron al restaurante.

Después de desayunar, todos fueron a nadar un poco y después dieron una siesta, dieron las 5:00, salieron del hotel para interceptar a los Kerchaks.

La hora de la pelea había llegado, y los Anime Senshis estaban listos para vencer.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO NUEVE **

Oooooooh... me latió el último renglón. ¿Qué les está pareciendo mi fic? ya ahí la llevo, tengo el resto de mi fic en mi cabeza, ¡pero es mucho más rápido pensarlo que escribirlo!

En este capítulo se notan mis manías: además de una flor de lis en un escudo, el "Treville Inn" es por Mr. de Treville, el capitán de los mosqueteros en la novela Los Tres Mosqueteros, mencioné a los Backstreet Boys, Jeff Porcaro es el ex baterista del grupo de rock Toto (descanse en paz desde 1992) y la compañía "L'Orange & Co." es por Duke L'Orange, mi personaje favorito de la serie de Disney Mighty Ducks (en esos tiempos todaía no era otaku, no se rían).


	10. ¡Anime Senshis hasta la victoria!

Finalmente llegué a la parte de la pelea, trataré de narrarla lo mejor posible.

Una vez más les recuerdo a todos que los personajes utilizados en esta fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Empecemos.

**CAPITULO DIEZ **

**¡ANIME SENSHIS HASTA LA VICTORIA! **

**SABADO 21 DE ABRIL 2001, 5:55 PM. **

"¡Muy bien, Anime Senshis!" Ricardo daba las últimas indicaciones a todos en el globo del Equipo Rocket "Tal vez tengamos que separarnos, así que usaremos esto para comunicarnos." Ricardo le entregó a todos un collar con una piedra roja ovalada y brillante.

"¡Es hermosa!" exclamó Kassie (ya convertida en Super Cerdita) al verla.

"Mientras no contenga el espíritú de Hektor..." dijo entre dientes Carolina.

Todos la vieron con cara de ?????.

"Perdón..." se disculpó Carolina "...es que estuve leyendo un libro de Dungeons & Dragons que se llama En las Entrañas del Volcán y..."

"No sigas, imagino lo demás..." interrumpió Ricardo.

Carolina puso su mano en su nuca y sonrió en intención de "¡QUE OSO!"

"Muy bien, ese es el vehículo..." continuó Ricardo "... Darien, pikachu, Meowth, quédense aquí como quedamos; si alguien necesita ayuda solo comuníquense con los collares, solo tienen que hablar mencionando con quien quieren contactaron y escucharemos. ¿Todos entendieron?"

Todos hicieron ademán de sí con la cabeza.

Super Cerdita se encontraba nerviosa, Carolina no sabía si su emoción era más fuerte que su miedo, Jesse y James aún no estaban del todo convencidos, Van y Allen solo pensaban en ganar, Trunks tenía esa expresión fría igual a las demás veces que había pleado, Ryoga solo pensaba en que no le ocurriera nada para volver al lado de Akane y Darien se encontraba simplemente asustado.

"¿Están listos?" preguntó Carolina, viendo a los demás.

"Tengo que detenerlos." dijo Ricardo, en su eterno tono impasible.

Para el asombro de todos, un auto se detuvo sin razón aparente, causando que los demás comenzaran a tocar el claxón desenfrenadamente.

"¡Un hechizo para detener cualquier vehículo!" exclamó Darien.

11 personas salieron de la camioneta que Ricardo anteriormente había señalado.

"What happened here?!" preguntó uno de ellos.

Ricardo fue el primero en bajar del globo.

"Aaaaah..." dijo uno de ellos, el que parecía de más jerarquía "...pero si es el pequeño hijo de Raul Gallardo (¡espero que leas esto, Eevee!)"

"Mi padre murió hace unos días..." afirmó Ricardo.

"¡Qué lastima!" dijo el tipo, sarcásticamente (los Kerchaks dominan varios idiomas, por eso le habla en español a Ricardo).

"Por lo visto tú detuviste nuestra camioneta, eso significa que vienes a detener nuestro plan." continuó él.

"Así es. No permitirá que pasen vivos de aquí." afirmó Ricardo.

"¿Quiéres pelear? ¿Con toda esta gente inocente cerca?" preguntó el Kerchak.

"¡El hecho de que sea el último henge no significa que sea menos poderoso que mis antepasados!" comentó Ricardo "Sólo observa: chasco los dedos y... ¡vuala!

¡Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá!"

"¡Es increíble!" exclamó Van "¡desalojó a toda la gente, dejando el lugar libre!"

"Sólo es esta parte de la ciudad..." agregó Trunks "...puedo sentir los mismos kis de antes a partir de... aproximadamente son cuatro manzanas desalojadas."

"¡Parece que vienes con tus intenciones muy firmes!" continuó el Kerchak, aun sin asombro.

"Así es, este será el fin definitivo de los Kerchaks." siguió afirmando Ricardo, aún con tono pasivo.

"¿Tú y quién más acabarán con nosotros?" preguntó con tono de burla.

Los demás Anime Senshis (menos Darien, Pikachu y Meowth) bajaron del globo en ese momento.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó el Kerchak, sorprendido.

"¡Somos los Anime Senshis!" respondió Carolina, al frente de los demás "¡Y hemos sido elegidos para ayudar a exterminar a los Kerchaks!" (¡con estas frasecitas le boto la chamba a Scharzenegger!).

"¡Son palabras muy temerarias para personas tan jóvenes!" exclamó el Kerchak, tomando a la ligera a los Anime Senshis "¡Pero si tanto quieren pelear comencemos ya!"

Los 11 Kerchaks se convirtieron inmediatamente en enormes dragones.

"¡Si tan solo fueran dragones de tierra!" exclamó Van.

"¡Finalmente es la hora de la batalla!" Carolina se dirigía a los demás "¡Peleen con todas sus fuerzas y si nos separamos no pierdan el contacto! ¡AL ATAQUE!"

Todos se lanzaron contra los Kerchaks, Ricardo tomó también su forma de dragón.

Los dos guerreros de Gaea, Allen y Van, peleaban juntos contra uno de los dragones, los movimientos del enemigo eran mucho más certeros a los del primer dragón que habían enfrentado en la Cd. de México.

A cada golpe de espada, recibían como respuesta un flamazo o un intento de golpe con la cola, entre la pelea, poco a poco hicieron retroceder al Kerchak hasta que se perdieron de vista de los demás Anime Senshis.

Trunks peleaba contra dos Kerchaks al mismo tiempo, combinando diestramente los movimientos de su espada con golpes y ataques de energía. Los cuales eran sorteados por sus oponentes de una forma impresionante.

Para evitar que algún otro Anime Senshi saliera herido por causa de su pelea, se alejó del grupo.

Jesse y James se habían quedado junto a Super Cerdita, entre los tres combatían a un dragón.

Solo los movimientos de Kassie eran certeros, Jesse y James utilizaron sus pokemons, pero poco podían hacer. También se alejaron.

La líder de los Anime Senshis peleaba contra otro de los Kerchaks, pudiendo evitar los ataques de su oponente, sin acertar un solo golpe con su espada, Carolina se veía en graves aprietos. Finalmente se le ocurrió una idea, en un rápido movimiento terminó en la espalda del dragón, así no podría causarle daño ninguno de sus ataques.

El Kerchak tomó altura inmediatamente para librarse de la indeseada pasajera, a lo que Carolina reaccionó abrazándose al cuello del dragón hasta que se acostumbró a la altura.

"¡¿Por qué no te caes?!" exclamó el dragón.

"¡No pienso caerme sin ti!" respondió Carolina.

"¿Sabes a donde voy?" preguntó el kerchak "Estamos a un par de minutos de llegar a donde se está realizando un concierto, ¡solo imagínalo! ¡Jóvenes siendo asesinados por un dragón, acabando de paso con unos ídolos musicales.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!" exclamó Carolina, sabiendo de que se trataba ¡No puedo permitirlo! pensó "¡Atención, Anime Senshis! ¡Necesito refuerzos en El Coliseo, desalojen el lugar!"

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para ayudar. Kassie recordó que Carolina le había dicho del concierto anteriormente.

"¡Este dragón no se muere!" exclamó James.

"Tengo que ir a ayudar a Carolina, ustedes no se vayan de aquí." dijo Kassie.

"¡No podremos!" se quejó Jesse.

"¡Inténtenlo!" se despidió Kassie, tomando altura "¡Buena suerte!" se alejó de los dos desconcertados miembros del Equipo Rocket.

"¡Es la hora, James!" exclamó Jesse.

"¿La hora de qué?" preguntó James, confundido.

"¡LA HORA DE USAR NUESTRA ARMA SECRETA!" continuó Jesse.

"¡SI!" exclamó James, recordando "¡Nuestra Super Duper Bazooka R (la R es de Rocket, ¡que original! ¿no? -' Estoooo... ¡de todas formas estamos hablando del Equipo Rocket!¿Qué esperaban?)!"

Acto seguido, ambos sacaron una enorme bazooka, como la que usaron cuando intentaron atrapar al dragonair gigante (¿No se acuerdan? Ese pokemon que estaba teniendo contacto con Bill, el tipo que vivía en un faro) y abrieron fuego.

"¡UGH! ¡Cuánta sangre!" exclamó Jesse, al dar el primer proyectil en el blanco

"¡Esta cosa no le sacaba nada de sangre a un pokemon!"

"Creo que eso era porque Pokemon es un anime para niños, como dice Carolina..." agregó James.

"¡Bueno!¡Al menos así cumpliremos con nuestra misión!" terminó Jesse.

"¡ORALE!" exclamó James, lanzando un segundo disparo.

Kassie pasó volando hasta el lugar indicado.

"¡Guaaaauuuu!" exclamó al ver todo el espectáculo de luces, el griterío y a los Backstreet cantando "¡Estos chicos si saben armarla!"

Aterrizó en el escenario y tanto los músicos como los cantantes y bailarnes se detuvieron al ver a la recién llegada. Las rechiflas y gritos de desaprobación no se hicieron esperar mientras todos en el escenario miraban a la cerdita con cara de "WHAAAAAAT?". A lo que la receptora de las miradas respondió sonrojándose.

¡Son tan guapoooooos! pensó Kassie, agitó la cabeza para volver a la realidad y trató de convencer a los chicos de desalojar el lugar "¡Hay una emergencia!" comenzó a decir "¡Tienen que salir de aquí, todos corren peligro!" Las rechiflas y gritos pidiendo que continuara la función continuaban y los Back seguían viendo a Kassie con cara de "¿Uh?" (con cara de Goku en eSeDé GeTé, pues).

"¡Tienen que entenderme!" continuó Kassie, agitándo rápidamente los brazos "¡Tienen que sacar a toda la gente si no van a salir heridos!"

No se notaba ningún progreso.

"Creo que estos chicos no entienden español..." se dijo Kassie, comenzando a desesperarse.

"OK, EBERYBODY!" Howie finalmente entendió a medias la situación y tomó el micrófono (él hablaba en ingles pero yo lo escribiré en español, lo que esté en cursiva está traducido) "_¡Esta...eeeeeeer... chica nos está informando de una emergencia... una..._ (voltea a ver a Kassie, quien dice "¡Dragón! ¡Un Dragón!" mientras hace gesto de animal salvaje) _¿un dragón?_ (Kassie hace ademán de sí con la cabeza) _...una... eh... bomba... ¡sí!... así que con calma, sin correr, todos deben salir por la salida de emergencia más cercana y... sus boletos servirán_ _para una fecha_ _extra de concierto... por el momento hay que evacuar el lugar!" _

El pánico no se hizo esperar y la gente se amontonó en la salida de emergencia, mientras los Backstreet se mantenían en el escenario tratando de calmar a la multitud con frases como "¡Por favor calma!" "¡Despacio!" "¡Alguien puede salir herido en el tumulto!"

"Carolina, el lugar se está despejando..." Kassie llamaba a Carolina por medio de la roca, mientras A. J. la miraba con cara de ????? "...la gente está saliendo en dirección contraria a donde tú y el dragón se están acercando"

"¡Muy bien!" respondió Carolina "De cualquier forma creo que ya sé como evitar que lleguemos hasta allá."

"Y hablando de otra cosa, los Backstreet están que ni mandados a hacer..." agregó Kassie, en voz más baja.

"¡Seriedad, Kassie, ya tendremos tiempo de alocarnos!" la regañó Carolina.

Trunks ya se había cansado de sus oponentes, al estar peleando todo el tiempo a la defensiva, ambos Kerchaks se habían cansado de atacar. Así que Trunks se alejó un poco volando, puso la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la derecha, poniendo después ambas en su frente.

"¡MASENKO!" exclamó el saiyan-humano, un potente rayo salió de la palma de su mano izquierda y dio de lleno en uno de sus oponentes. Haciéndolo caer.

La reacción inmediata del otro fue atacar de frente a Trunks, debido al cansancio había perdido velocidad, con lo que Trunks tuvo tiempo para mover los brazos rápidamente, cuando al fin se detuvieron un potente rayo salió de sus manos "¡BURNING ATTACK!"

El ataque tuvo el mismo efecto que el Masenko anterior, dejando al Kerchak totalmente K. O. (además de hecho micropartículas).

"¡Necesito ayuda!" Trunks escuchó la voz de Ryoga por medio de la piedra y siguió su ki.

Los únicos que habían quedado en el mismo lugar que al principio eran Ryoga, Ricardo y cinco Kerchaks más.

Ricardo y Ryoga mantenían a raya a los Kerchaks, pero el combate no se inclinaba hacia ningún bando. Al ver que no se lograba nada, uno de ellos volvió a su forma humana y entró a la camioneta. Saliendo momentos después con un extraño bastón.

Ryoga ni Ricardo se imaginaron siquiera el poder de ese bastón, el Kerchak lo levantó y los tres Kerchaks en forma de dragón se paralizaron.

"¡¿QUE?!" exclamó Ryoga "¡¿Porqué paralizo a sus aliados?!"

Segundos después, Ricardo se encontraba en el mismo estado que los otros dragones.

"¡Es lógico que no lo entiendas!" dijo finalmente el Kerchak con el bastón "¡Este bastón tiene el poder de manejar las mentes de los dragones!" Para demostrarlo, movió el bastón y los cuatro dragones se movieron en la misma dirección.

"¡OH, NO!" exclamó Ryoga. Fue en ese momento cuando pidió ayuda.

Carolina seguía a lomos de Kerchak.

"¡Ahí está!" exclamó el reptil-humano "¡Me parece que uno de tus compañeros está desalojando el lugar! Bien, aumentemos la velocidad entonces."

"¿Qué hace un dragón sin alas?" preguntó maliciosamente Carolina.

"¡¿QUE?!" exclamó el Kerchak.

Carolina se soltó de una mano y desenfundó su espada, procediendo a enterrarla con todas sus fuerzas en donde el ala se unía al cuerpo. El afectado se tambaleó un poco y lanzó un alarido de dolor. Carolina no perdió tiempo y comenzó a mover la espada, desgarrando el ala hasta dejarla casi desprendida.

"Guácala, voy a acabar toda manchada de sangre..." dijo Carolina, haciendo con la otra ala lo mismo que hizo con la anterior.

Debido a la falta de alas, el Kerchak comenzó a caer. Carolina se sujetó fuertemente y no perdía detalle de las revoluciones del Kerchak al caer para caer sobre de él.

Un dragón más se divisó en el horizonte, Carolina suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que era Ricardo, así no tendría que tocar suelo. E-QUI-VO-CA-CION, cuando Ricardo alcanzó a los dos que caían, con una embestida tiró a la pasajera.

Carolina cayó inevitablemente del dragón y cerró los ojos para esperar lo más lógico, un par de metros antes del suelo, algo la detuvo y la elevó nuevamente. Carolina abrió los ojos y se encontró con su salvador, ¡Trunks!

"¡¿Cómo supiste?!" preguntó intrigada Carolina "¿Y porqué Ricardo me tiró?"

"Uno de los Kerchaks tiene un bastón que puede controlar la mente de los dragones." respondió Trunks.

"Ooooh..." dijo Carolina.

"Ryoga está peleando contra cinco Kerchaks..." agrego Trunks "...cuando llegué eran seis y uno escapó."

"Muy bien, ya puedes bajarme, creo que Ryoga te necesita más que yo." terminó Carolina.

Trunks aterrizó junto al Kerchak caído, Ricardo ya se había alejado, así que no dudó en dejarla e irse a auxiliar a Ryoga.

"Así que me dejaste incapaz de volar..." dijo el Kerchak con aire de venganza "...¡me las pagarás!"

"¡Eso lo veremos!" agregó Carolina sonriendo maliciosamente y desenfundando su espada.

"¡Tienes suerte que este lugar ya está vacío!" continuó el Kerchak, tratando de provocar a Carolina.

"¡Jajajajaaaaaaaa!" Carolina rió "¡Soy la líder de los Anime Senshis! ¿Qué te parece mi súper organizado equipo?"

"Dejemos la charla y comencemos a pelear que niña tan presumida..." terminó el Kerchak, lanzando después un potente flamazo, detenido por el escudo de su oponente.

"Kassie, ¿me escuchas?" Carolina comenzó a utilizar su piedra.

Kassie se encontraba revisando que nadie se hubiera quedado en el edificio y escuchó el llamado "Aquí estoy, el lugar ya está totalmente vacío." respondió.

"Muy bien, necesito algo más, escúchame bien..." Carolina ya había pensado en algo más y se lo comunicaba a Kassie mientras peleaba "...quiero que me describas cada lugar por donde pases, vas a buscar una manguera contra incendios y un hidrante ¿Entendido?"

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Kassie "Estoy en un pasillo... hay varias puertas... ¡genial! al final de este encontré la manguera" continuó buscando un hidrante y describía cada lugar por el que pasaba.

Se preguntarán que pasó con Ryoga. Pues seguía igual.

Trunks ya estaba ahí, unos momentos antes de que Trunks regresara habían llegado Allen y Van, mientras la batalla entre Anime Senshis y Kerchaks-dragones se mantenía pareja, Ryoga peleaba contra el que tenía el bastón.

"¡Nada puedes hacer contra mí, el hechicero de los Kerchaks!" fanfarroneaba el sujeto.

"Es crees tú..." respondió Ryoga "...he descubierto el secreto del bastón: esa roca."

"¿Y qué consigues con saber cuál es la fuente de poder del bastón?" preguntó el Kerchak, tomando a la ligera la expresión amenazante del rostro de Ryoga.

Ryoga no respondió, cerró el puño, dejando solo el dedo índice extendido y se lanzó hacia el Kerchak "¡Bakusai Tenketsu!" exclamó al alcanzar la susodicha roca con el dedo, con lo cual esta se rompió en pedacitos.

El Kerchak se quedó paralizado, en shock, al ver que su bastón quedó inservible. Su condición no mejoró cuando uno de sus colegas se acercó a él con aire amenazador.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?!" preguntó el dragón.

El otro Kerchak no contestó, aún estaba paralizado del terror.

Ante los atónitos ojos de los Anime Senshis presentes, el dragón se zampó a su colega de un bocado, dejando a todos con expresión de "¡GUACALA!"

Ryoga hizo las cosas más fáciles y aplicó el Bakusai Tenketsu en los collares de los Kerchaks, volviendo estos a su condición de humano y siendo despachados por Trunks.

"Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no creen?" preguntó Ryoga, sonriendo.

"¡Síííí!" respondieron al mismo tiempo los demás.

No se habían dado cuenta de que uno de ellos se había escapado volando...

Mientras tanto, Carolina había seguido la misma ruta que Kassie gracias a las descripciones que le había proporcionado, lo cual no era cosa fácil, ya que tenía que evitar los ataques de su contrincante y llevarlo sin que se diera cuenta por donde ella quería.

"¡Ya encontré el hidrante!" llamó Kassie por la piedra "¿Qué hago ahora?"

"Muy bien..." respondió Kassie "...hay un extremo de la manguera fijo y otro con una parte movible, el fijo se atornilla en una de las salientes del hidrante... supongo que no tendrás problemas desatornillando la tapa del hidrante..."

"¡Soy Super Cerdita!" fanfarroneó Kassie "¡Yaaaawwww! ¡Cuánta agua!" exclamó al destapar el hidrante y recibir un chorro "¡Y está helada!"

"¡Pon la manguera y espérame!" terminó Carolina.

"Muy bien..." se disculpó Kassie, al ver que Carolina se había molestado con su comentario.

Carolina continuó haciendo retroceder al dragón, por suerte no se había dado cuenta, aunque ya se estaba hartando de no poder aplicar ningún ataque certero.

"¡Genial!" se dijo finalmente para sí al ver a Kassie. Tomó vuelo y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzando a Kassie.

"¡Al fin llegas!" reclamó Kassie.

"¡Sostén la manguera, la presión es demasiada, no podría hacerlo yo sola!" exclamó Carolina, tomando el pitón macho (la parte de la manguera que se une al hidrante se llama "pitón hembra" y el opuesto "pitón macho" o a lo mejor es al revez... ¡pos' bueno, que tomé el curso de primeros auxilios hace 5 años .'!).

El dragón se acercó a las dos chicas, Carolina no dejaba de apuntar al dragón con la manguera.

"¡Bien, las alcancé!" dijo burlonamente el Kerchak. Acto seguido, lanzó un potente flamazo hacia ellas.

Carolina sonrió maliciosamente y detuvo el fuego con un gran chorro de agua.

"¡Veremos que tal lo haces con mi fuego a la máxima potencia!" exclamó el Kerchak, lanzando un nuevo flamazo.

Fue recibido como el anterior, el fuego tomo fuerza, pero poco a poco fue retrocediendo a causa del agua, hasta que finalmente el chorro alcanzó las fauces y el dragón tragó bastantes litros de agua. Al ver que el dragón estaba tragando agua, Carolina aumentó la presión, hasta que finalmente el Kerchak rompió la manguera con una de sus garras.

"¡Debiste haber hecho eso desde el principio! ¡Qué tonto eres!" exclamó Carolina, burlándose.

"¡Ahora verán!" exclamó él, intentando lanzar una nueva flama, pero lo único que consiguió fue una pequeña nube de vapor y al darse cuenta puso cara de indignación.

Carolina y Kassie no pudieron evitar la risa cuando vieron la expresión del Kerchak.

"¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN; MALDITAS MOCOSAS?!" exclamó el Kerchak, lanzándose sobre ellas.

Kassie y Carolina esquivaron fácilmente la embestida, la cual no había sido dada con la suficiente fuerza.

"¡El cansancio de solo atacar y la perdida de sangre lo debilitaron! ¡Qué bien!" exclamó Carolina, al ver lo poco poderosa que resultó ser la última embestida.

El Kerchak comenzó a atacar con la cola, a lo que las chicas tuvieron que responder brincando para evitar los colazos. En un certero movimiento, Carolina sacó su espada y corto de un tajo la cola.

Eso hizo que el dragón se desangrara y cayera muerto.

"Fiuuuu..." respiró Cassy aliviada "...lo vencimos..."

"Sí..." agregó Carolina, viendo el cadáver "...lo hicimos bien... ¡y hasta fue divertido!"

"¡Claro que no fue horrible!" se quejó Kassie. Miró al piso y notó que su símbolo parpadeaba de nuevo "¡Tengo que ir a recargarme! Me reuniré con ustedes cuando esté bien." tomó altura y se alejó.

Carolina se sentó un momento a descansar.

Trunks, Van, Allen, Ryoga y Ricardo se encontraban descansando también, los Kerchaks habían resultado mucho más poderosos de lo que habían esperado.

Jesse y James no habían avanzado mucho contra el dragón, después de todo, ellos no habían sido elegidos para ser Anime Senshis, solo para ser una prueba, ellos habían aceptado ser Anime Senshis sin ninguna razón aparente.

"Bueno, creo que los Anime Senshis están cumpliendo muy bien con su cometido..." dijo Carolina al aire "...¿eso significa que soy una buena líder?"

"¿Líder tú, niñita?" preguntó una voz desconocida "¡No me hagas reír!"

Carolina miró hacia arriba, la voz pertenecía al Kerchak que se le había escapado a los chicos, este estaba volando sobre ella. Dio varios giros en el aire, como ave de rapiña examinando un cadáver y aterrizó frente a ella.

"¡Así es, soy la Líder de los Anime Senshis!" respondió Carolina, poniéndose de pie con una expresión en el rostro que dejaba muy claro que no sería presa fácil.

"¡Y yo soy el líder de los Kerchaks!" agregó él, con tono de "a mí no me intimidas" "¿Qué coincidencia no crees?"

"¡El mundo está lleno de sorpresas!" terminó Carolina, sacando su espada y poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Que osada!" exclamó el Kerchak "¡Peleemos entonces!" (Estos diálogos de "aquí nomás mis chicles truenan" antes de las peleas se me figuran a Dragon Ball...)

Carolina recibió un flamazo, el cual fue detenido por su escudo.

"¡¿No sabes hacer algo mejor?!" preguntó burlonamente Carolina.

"¡Cállate!" contestó rudamente el Kerchak, acompañando su respuesta con un golpe de cola.

Carolina lo sorteó con un salto.

Después de varios ataques de cola, Carolina pensó hacer lo mismo que con su oponente anterior, al levantar su espada, un nuevo y potente colazo la alcanzó, lanzándola algo lejos y haciendo que aterrizara de sentón.

"Agh..." se quejó, agarrando la herida que una de las puas en la cola del dragón le había causado "...acabamos de empezar a pelear y soy la primera en derramar sangre... esto no me gusta..."

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un flamazo que fue evitado en el último momento con un giro en el suelo.

Es más rápido que el anterior... pensó al ponerse de nuevo en pie.

"Parece que ya no estas tan confiada, líder." dijo sarcásticamente él.

Carolina no contestó y se puso de nuevo en posición de ataque ¡Tengo que pensar en algo y a la de ya! pensó.

El siguiente ataque recibido fue un golpe con una garra, el cual fue evitado con un salto hacia atrás, recibiendo solo unos ligeros rasguños que rasgaron su ropa.

Muy bien... voy a cansarlo... no tiene caso atacar y defenderme, eso haría que me agotara rápidamente... pensó Carolina como una estrategia.

Así que solo evitaba los ataques, recibiendo ligeros daños... tenía que pensar en algo mejor.

¿Las cosas no podían empeorar para Carolina? Ooooooh, sííííí...

Se escuchó un gritó acercándose, finalmente alguien aterrizó detrás de Carolina, a algunos metros de donde estaba peleando.

Carolina volteó a ver quién era "¡JAMES!" exclamó al reconocer al herido "¡¿QUE TE PASO?!"

"Digamos que nuestra Super Duper Bazooka no era tan Super Duper como creíamos" respondió James.

"Este no es el momento..." exclamó Carolina, desesperándose "¡Levántate y vete de aquí!"

"No puedo..." se quejó James, después de intentarlo.

"¡AGH! ¡RAYOS!" se quejó también Carolina, recibiendo en el brazo derecho parte de un flamazo "¡Entonces comunícate con Jesse, tengo que saber como está."

"Bien." aceptó James y comenzó a llamar a Jesse por la piedra.

"¡James!¿Dónde estás?" respondió finalmente Jesse.

"Cerca de donde Carolina está peleando, ¿estás bien?" continuó James.

"Más o menos, la explosión remató al Kerchak." respondió Jesse.

James le comunicó a Carolina que Jesse estaba bien.

"¡Bien, atención todos!" Caroliina comenzó a llamar a los demás "¡Necesito refuerzos! ¡Estoy peleando contra un Kerchak y James está muy herido!"

"¿Estás donde te dejé?" preguntó Kassie

"Sí, no me he movido mucho." respondió Carolina.

"No me alejé mucho, iré en seguida." terminó Kassie, se transformó de nuevo en Súper Cerdita y voló hacia donde había estado anteriormente.

"¡Carolina está peleando y nosotros aquí descansando!" exclamó Trunks poniéndose de pie "¡No puedo permitir que algo le pase!" inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad.

Tengo que alejarme de James... pensó Carolina, ágilmente corrió hasta quedar detrás de su oponente, el cual giró de inmediato y comenzó a atacar, con lo que Carolina retrocedía y se alejaba de James.

Kassie llegó volando y encontró a Carolina peleando contra el Kerchak, aterrizó junto a James y lo alejó de ahí, poniéndolo en un lugar seguro.

"¿Te rindes?" preguntaba amenazantemente el Kerchak.

"¡NUNCA!" respondió Carolina.

El Kerchak lanzó un nuevo zarpazo (¿o será garrazo?), el cual esta vez dio de lleno en su oponente.

"¡AGH!¡RAYOS DE NUEVO!" exclamó Carolina "¡NO LE HE HECHO NADA Y YO YA ESTOY

MUY HERIDA!"

"¡Ríndete ya!" insistía el Kerchak.

"¡NO!" repitió Carolina.

Un nuevo colazo golpeó a Carolina en el mismo lugar donde había recibido el zarpazo, el golpe la lanzó por los aires y se estrelló de espaldas contra un muro, quedando en el piso boca abajo.

"No... no puedo perder..." se animó Carolina a ella misma "...yo puedo... soy... ¡La líder de los Anime Senshis!" con esto último se levantó de nuevo, escupió un poco de sangre y regresó a la pose de ataque (me sonó taaaanto a Vegeta contra Majin Bu...).

"¡QUE PERSEVERANCIA!" exclamó el Kerchak, sarcásticamente "¡AL MENOS MORIRAS COMO UNA VALIENTE!" y se echó a reir.

Carolina no soportó eso, le causó una rabia enorme "¡ACABARE CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ!" exclamó, lanzándose sobre el kerchak, quien aun reía, teniendo su contrincante la guardia baja, su espada se enterró directo al corazón.

El Kerchak paró bruscamente de reír, volteó hacia Carolina con una mirada amenazante, recibiendo de su oponente una parecida, finalmente se desplomó.

"Lo vencí..." dijo débilmente Carolina, con una media sonrisa, se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando sentada en el suelo, espiraba agitadamente y estaba herida, pero no podía evitar sonreir al observar a su oponente caído y pensar con orgullo que lo había vencido ella sola.

En ese momento Trunks llegó volando y aterrizó frente a Carolina. "¿Estás bien?¿No te pasó nada?" preguntó preocupado.

"¡Estoy mejor que nunca!" respondió Carolina.

"¡Estás herida!" exclamó Trunks al ver las heridas causadas por el colazo, el flamazo, y el zarpazo, entre otros rasguños.

"¡No es nada!" se quejó Carolina.

"Toma esta semilla del ermitaño, no se si funcionará en ti, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo." dijo Trunks, entregando la semilla.

Carolina la comió y por suerte funcionó a la perfección "¡Muchas gracias, Trunks!" exclamó alegremente poniéndose en pie.

"¿No te queda una para James?" preguntó Cassy, quien aun estaba junto a James.

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Trunks, dando la reconstituyente semilla a James.

Carolina se acercó al Kerchak caído, le dio un último vistazo general y se dió cuenta de un detalle: aun muerto, conservaba su forma de dragón, sin pensarlo mucho, cortó el collar que traía al cuello y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

"Creo que debemos buscar a Jesse..." sugirió James.

"¡La tenemos en el globo, James!" se escuchó la voz de Darien en la piedra de James "¡Está bien, no recibió mucho daño!"

"¡Genial!" exclamó Carolina "¡Muy bien todos, conteo! Kassie y yo, dos caídos."

"Jesse y yo eliminamos a uno." agregó James.

"El del bastón, los otros tres, el que matamos Van y yo y los dos de Trunks..." terminó Allen.

"Dos, tres...cuatro...siete, nueve y diez..." contó en voz alta Carolina.

"¡NOS FALTA UNO!" exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"¡El que se escapó cuando llegué a ayudar a Ryoga!" agregó Trunks.

"¿Para dónde habrá pelado?" pregunto Ricardo.

Todos se quedaron pensando un par de segundos.

"¡EL AEROPUERTO!" exclamaron todos de nuevo al unísono.

"¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!" exclamó Carolina "Darien, alcanza a los demás, deben estar juntos, supongo que Ricardo no tendrá problema en cargar a alguien si se transforma en dragón, Trunks, lleva a James y Kassie, hazme el favor de llevarme a mí. Nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto. ¿Entendido?"

"¡SI!" respondieron todos.

Haciendo lo que Carolina había indicado, los primeros en llegar al aeropuerto fueron Ricardo con Ryoga a su lomo, Darien, Jesse, Meowth, pikachu, Van y Allen en el globo (llegaron súper rápido gracias al propulsor a chorro).

Así que todos entraron al aeropuerto y comenzaron a buscar al Kerchak que les faltaba.

Momentos después llegó Trunks, quien en último momento había agarrado a Carolina y Kassie se había quedado algo atrás con James. Entraron al aeropuerto.

"¡Esto está llenísimo!" exclamó Trunks, viendo la multitud.

"¡ESO NO ES PROBLEMA!" agregó Carolina, en tono altanero (estilo Jesse) "¡Mi experiencia en el centro, el metro y las convenciones de comics hacen ver a esta multitud como un grupo tan pequeño como los fans de NSync! JA, JA, JA, JA (risa súper fingida)"

A Trunks le salió una enorme gota.

"¡Observa y asómbrate!" dijo Carolina, agarrándo a Trunks por una mano y jalándolo entre la multitud. Carolina se abría paso a costa de codazos y empujones, mientras Trunks recibía lo mismo de parte de otras personas. Así avanzaron por varios lugares.

"¡AHI ESTA RYOGA!" exclamó Trunks, señalándo con su brazo libre.

Carolina tomó el camino hacia donde Ryoga estaba parado, viendo hacia todos lados, perdido como era su costumbre. Mientras el pobre Trunks seguía chocando contra toda la gente, tratando de ir al paso de Carolina.

"Ryoga, ¿dónde están los demás?" preguntó Carolina al alcanzarlo.

"Escuché que se dirigán a las pistas de aterrizaje, pero los perdí de vista." respondió Ryoga.

"Entonces a las pistas..." dijo decididamente Carolina, tomando de nuevo la mano de Trunks, Trunks hizo lo mismo con Ryoga, con lo cual parecían niños de kinder en excursión.

Cuando Trunks y Ryoga se dieron cuenta, estaban afuera del aeropuerto otra vez.

"¡¿Por qué te saliste?!" preguntó Trunks, molesto.

"No tiene caso, sin boletos no podremos entrar a las pistas, tendremos que llegar por aire." respondió Carolina.

"Tienes razón..." agregó Trunks, tomando a Ryoga y Carolina por el brazo y emprendiendo el vuelo.

"Me siento raro..." comentó Ryoga "...espero que nadie nos vea, debemos vernos ridículos..."

"¡Ahí están!" exclamó Trunks, disminuyendo altura bruscamente, causando que Ryoga y Carolina soltarán un grito del susto.

"Trunks..." dijo Carolina "...ya te pasé muchas de estas..."

Trunks no respondió, soltó a Ryoga y a Carolina cuando estos tocaron el suelo.

"¡¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?!" exclamó Van, al verlos llegar.

"Volamos." respondió Trunks, sonriendo.

"No encontramos al que nos falta, ya solo quedan dos pistas sin revisar." comentó Ricardo.

"Creo que deberías ir a ver volando, Rick." sugirió Carolina.

"Eso haré, espérenme..." aceptó Ricardo, tomando forma de dragón y emprendiendo el vuelo "...¡está en la siguiente pista!" llamó a todos por la piedra desde el aire.

Acto seguido, los demás Anime Senshis fueron al lugar indicado, donde estaba detenido un avión que tenía impreso en grandes letras azules "L'Orange & Co.". Ricardo fue el primero en llegar.

"¡¿QUE?!" exclamó el Kerchak, al ver que el dragón no era uno de sus colegas "¿COMO ME ENCONTRASTE?"

"Benjamin L'Orange..." dijo Ricardo, al ver la expresión de pánico que este tenía "...ya deberías haberte ido, como Kerchak era tu deber poner a salvo el secreto del despertar del monstruo."

"Es...estaba esperando a los demás..." dijo Ben, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, aterrado.

"¡Nunca van a venir!" continuó Ricardo.

Ben L'Orange estaba paralizado de miedo, la llegada de los demás Anime Senshis lo mantuvo en estado de shock "¡NO!" exclamó "¡No...no me hagan daño!"

"¿Qué hay en el avión?" preguntó Carolina, sabiendo que la respuesta sería verdadera.

"¡Un aparato que despertará al monstruo de la leyenda!" respondió Ben "¡Por favor déjenme ir!"

"¿Qué dicen, chicos?" preguntó Carolina a su equipo "Acabamos con él o lo dejamos sano y salvo..."

"No creo que sea necesario matarlo..." respondió Ricardo "...si destruimos el avión y todo lo que contiene."

"¡Excelente idea, Rick!" exclamó Carolina "Trunks, creo que con un Burning Attack bastará"

Trunks asintió e hizo el mencionado ataque, con lo que el avión quedo echo escombros.

"¡NO!" exclamó Ben "¡La máquina y todos los estudios que se han realizado durante siglos! ¡Todo ha sido destruido!"

"¡Pero te dejamos ir!" dijo Carolina burlonamente.

"Creo que no será suficiente..." comentó Ricardo "...es el único Kerchak que queda, tendrá hijos y les heredará el secreto del despertar del monstruo..."

"¿Qué tal si le hacemos _cocowash_?" sugirió Carolina.

"¡SI! ¡El hechizo de la pérdida de la memoria!" asintió Ricardo, diciendo algunas palabras, Ben lanzó un grito de dolor mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó el hechizado momentos después.

"¡Bien! ¡Funcionó!" exclamó Ryoga.

"Es todo, Anime Senshis, misión cumplida." remató Ricardo.

Todos hicieron ovaciones de alegría, habían cumplido su cometido y finalmente cada quien regresaría a donde pertenece.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIEZ**

¡Aaaaaaghhhhhh! ¡Ya me ardieron los ojos! Finalmente terminé la parte más difícil de la historia. Espero les haya gustado.


	11. Regreso a casa

Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados sin ningún fin de lucro.

**CAPITULO ONCE **

**REGRESO A CASA **

**SABADO 21 DE ABRIL 2001, 10:00 PM**

Los Anime Senshis se encontraban descansando y reacomodando sus pensamientos, finalmente habían cumplido su cometido y el deseo de regresar a casa ya estaba presente.

"¡Awwwwwwww!" exclamó Kassie, con un bostezo y un estirón "¡En este momento lo único que quiero es descansar en esa cómoda cama del hotel!"

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a regresar al hotel en este estado?" preguntó Darien, dándole una rápida ojeada a todo el grupo. En verdad daban lástima, tenían la ropa estropeada, quemada y rota y estaban manchados de sangre y tierra, parecía que eran trabajadores de El Rastro.

"Soy un Henge, ¿recuerdas?" respondió Ricardo, diciendo algunas palabras inentendibles y finalmente chascando los dedos, todos volvieron a tener ropas como nuevas.

"¡Bonito!" exclamó Carolina "¿Podrías dejar de presumir tus habilidades de mago?"

"Sólo una más..." respondió Ricardo "...no sólo arreglé su ropa, acabo de borrar toda evidencia de nuestra pelea, nadie además de nosotros sabrá lo que pasó aquí."

"¡¿Entonces los Backstreet Boys no se van a acordar de mí?!" preguntó Kassie.

"Creo que no..." contestó Ricardo.

"¡BUAAAAAAAAA!¡NO ES JUSTOOOOOOOO!" se quejó Kassie.

"Confórmate con que estuviste más cerca de ellos que cualquier otra fan..." le dijo Carolina, tratando de consolarla "...y por razones totalmente distintas también."

"¡Tienes razón!" se consoló Kassie, con los ojos húmedos.

"Regresemos al hotel, necesito dormir..." sugirió Van.

"¡SI" agregó James "¡Y YO TENGO HAMBRE!"

"¡El Treville Inn nos espera!" exclamó Carolina con aire decidido.

Todos se subieron al globo y llegaron al hotel rápidamente.

"¡AL RESTAURANTE!" exclamó James, señalándo el susodicho lugar.

Todos echaron a correr al lugar sugerido levantando un rastro de polvo.

Varios personajes de anime después de una pelea se vuelven una verdadera máquina de devorar, y en esta cena lo demostraron sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Estaban tan ocupados comiendo que nadie mencionó una palabra, ni notaron las miradas de las demás personas que pasaban por ahí.

Después de arrasar, digo, cenar, cada quien se fue a su habitación.

"¡Qué día! ¿Eh, Kassie?" comentó Carolina, acostada sobre la cama con Kassie y Pikachu.

"¡Muy duro!" respondió Cassy "¿Qué hay en la tele?" tomó el control remoto y encendió la TV.

Casualmente, la televisión estaba encendida en un programa de espectáculos, con una reportera fresa diciendo su información "Por una razón desconocida, el concierto de cierre de gira de los Backstreet Boys fue detenido, los únicos reportes que tenemos de la estancia de estos chicos en su lugar de origen, Orlando, es que se encuentran en el hotel Treville Inn..."

"¡¿TREVILLE INN?!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo Kassie y Carolina, para después abrazarse y dar un grito de emoción.

"¡Están aquí!¡Es increíble!" exclamó Kassie.

"¡Tenemos que verlos!" agregó Carolina.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Kassie.

"¡Eso déjamelo a mí!" respondió Carolina, con tono altanero, para después susurrarle algo al oído a Kassie.

"¡OOOOOH, SIIIIIII!" decía Cassy al escuchar con una expresión maliciosa. "¡Es genial!"

**Minutos después: **

"Rooom Service!" Carolina y Kassie tocaban a la puerta de la suite doble de lujo No. 1 vestidas de empleadas del hotel.

"Shut up!" respondieron desde adentro _"¡Son las 12:00! ¡No pedimos nada!"_

(regreso a las cursivas como traducción)

_"Uuuuups... disculpen..."_ se disculpó Carolina _"...¡habitación equivocada!"_

"¡Que carácter!" se quejó Kassie "¡Definitivamente los Back no están ahí!"

"Intentemos en otra..." continuó Carolina, repitiendo sin éxito la llamada a la suite 2.

"¿La tercera es la vencida?" preguntó Kassie, en tono malora antes de que Carolina tocara la puerta.

"¡Si es necesario tocaré en todos los cuartos del hotel!" declaró Carolina.

"¡Adelante entonces, tenemos toda la madrugada!" terminó Kassie.

"_¡Servicio a la habitación!_" repitió nuevamente Carolina.

_"¡No pedimos nada!"_ se escuchó una voz desde adentro _"¡Por favor déjennos dormir!"_

"¡ES HOWIEEEEEE!" dijo Kassie, en voz casi inaudible y agitando los brazos frenéticamente de arriba a abajo.

"¡Ya lo sé!" respondió Carolina, en tono casi inaudible también, para después continuar: _"No...el asunto es que... reportaron... ¡un ratón! sí... y ya saben que son tan molestos, si escuchan algo hagan el favor de llamar a recepción."_

"OK!" respondieron desde adentro.

"Good Night!" se despidió Carolina, echando a correr inmediatamente después a la suite contigua seguida por Kassie.

"¡Los Backstreet Boys están en la suite de al lado!" exclamó Cassy, recargada en la puerta que acababa de cerrar "¡GENIAL!"

"Ahora ya lo sabemos..." agregó Carolina "...vamonos a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano."

"¡PARA VER A LOS BACK!" terminó Kassie.

**DOMINGO, 22 DE ABRIL 2001, 8:00 AM. **

"¡Chicas!¿Están despiertas?" preguntaba Ryoga, tocando a la puerta, detrás de él estaban los demás.

"¡Otros 5 minutitos!" se quejó Carolina.

"¡Vamos a desayunar!" agregó Darien.

"Ya hay que pararnos..." comentó Kassie "...recuerda a los Back."

"¡SI! ¡LOS BACK!" exclamó Carolina, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Vistiéndose con la misma velocidad, salieron de la suite directo al restaurante, donde de nuevo los Anime Senshis devoraron.

"Tenemos hasta las 6:00 de la tarde en Orlando..." dijo Ricardo "¿Qué hacemos?"

"¡PISCINA!" exclamaron todos, entusiasmados.

"¡No! ¡No quiero ser P-chan!" reclamó Ryoga.

"¿Qué tiene de malo ser un cerdito negro chiquito y bonito?" preguntó Carolina.

"¡No me gusta!" respondió Ryoga.

"¿Vamos a ir o no?" preguntó Darien.

Todos aceptaron y unos cuantos minutos después se encontraban en la piscina.

"Que malos son, no puedo acompañarlos..." se quejaba Ryoga, recargado en una pared lejos de la piscina.

Ricardo se acercó a Trunks y le dijo algunas cosas al oído.

"¿Qué se traen?" pregunto Carolina.

"SSSSHHHHHHH..." respondió Ricardo "...Ryoga..."

Todos pusieron cara de ??????!!!!!!! cuando Trunks salió de la piscina y caminó hacia Ryoga.

"¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?!" preguntó ryoga, al ver a Trunks caminando hacia el con aire decidido.

Trunks no contestó.

"¡Van a ver!" se quejó Ryoga, dándose a la fuga.

"¡NO LO DEJES IR, TRUNKS!" gritó Ricardo.

Ryoga y Trunks aumentaron la velocidad hasta que finalmente Trunks lo alcanzó, lo cargó y flotó sobre la piscina con él en brazos.

"¡NO TE ATREVERIAS A SOLTARME! ¿VERDAD?" preguntó Ryoga.

"¿Tú qué crees?" respondió Trunks, sonriendo maliciosamente y soltándolo.

Ryoga cayó en la piscina formando una columna de agua que salpicó a todos.

"¡TRUNKS TE VOY A MATAR!" gritó Ryoga al salir a la superficie, para después verse a sí mismo y hacer una inteligente observación: "¿Por qué no me convertí en cerdito?"

"¡No te emociones!" respondió Ricardo "Solo es temporal, podrás ser P-Chan de nuevo cuando regreses a Nerima, con Akane.

"¡EXCELENTE!" exclamó, entusiasmado.

Pasó media hora y todos seguían igual.

"¡No hay nada como una piscina!" comentó Ryoga.

"¡Oh, sí!" agregó Carolina "¡El mar!"

"¡Tienes razón!" dijo Kassie "¡El mar es mucho mejor!"

"¡El agua fría refrescándote, el sol calentando tu piel, la brisa soplando en tu rostro..."

"¡Y LOS BACKSTREET BOYS EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!" interrumpió Kassie, señalando frenéticamente a cinco chicos que acababan de llegar al área de piscina.

Kassie y Carolina comenzaron a gritar como histéricas "¡Papasoteeeeees!" "¡BELLEZAS!" "¡CUEROS!"

Los Back voltearon a verlas y las saludaron con la mano, mientras A. J. les mandaba un beso, causando que las chicas gritaran más fuerte.

"¿Qué le ven a esos sujetos?" preguntó Ryoga.

"¡TODO!" respondieron al mismo tiempo Kassie y Carolina.

"Usssh..." se quejó Ricardo, sumergiéndose en el agua.

El primero de los back en entrar a la piscina fue Nick, quien inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaban Kassie, Jesse y Carolina.

_"¡Hola, lindas chicas!"_ saludó con su sonrisa de niño chiquito (por eso Nick me recuerda a Goku).

_"¡HOLA!"_ regresó el saludó Carolina.

_"¿Cómo se llaman?"_ preguntó Nick.

_"Soy Carolina, ellas son Kassie y Jesse."_ respondió Carolina, siendo la única

que entendía inglés.

_"¡Ey, Nick!"_ dijo A. J. al llegar a donde estaban, detrás de él iban Howie y

Kevin _"¡No seas egoísta!"_

_"Sí!"_ agregó Howie _"No acapares la atención de las todas chicas."_

_"¡No puedo evitarlo!"_ se defendió Nick _"Las chicas caen a mis pies."_

Kassie se dejó ir para atrás después de una traducción.

_"¿Ven?"_ dijo Nick.

Todos rieron.

Minutos después, los chicos se agarraron confianza entre sí y terminaron todos muy divertidos en la piscina, nadando, riendo y jugando, hasta que dieron las 4:30 salieron, comieron juntos en el hotel y a las 6:00 se despidieron, era tiempo de regresar a casa.

_Da tantas vueltas la vida que un adiós frecuentemente luego no lo es, no._

"¿Estamos todos?" preguntó Carolina, subiendo al globo.

"¡Sí!" respondió Ricardo "Vámonos ya."

Todos se acomodaron en la canasta.

"¿Quiéren el propulsor a chorro de una vez o..." preguntó James.

"¡SIIIIIIIIIII!" respondieron al mismo tiempo los demás.

"¡ENTONCES ADELANTE!" exclamó James.

"¡ADIOOOOOOS!" se despidió Kassie de los Back "¡LOS AMOOOOOOOOO!"

"¡VUELVAN PRONTO A MEXICO!" agregó Carolina.

"¡NUNCA LOS OLVIDAREMOS!" se despidió A. J.

"¡ESCRIBEME, CARO!" agregó Howie.

"¡ADIOOOOOOOOOS!" se despidió Nick.

"¡OJALA VOLVAMOS A VERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!" se despidió Ryoga, interrumpido por el arrancón del globo.

_"¿Kevin, habías visto a un globo volar tan rápido?"_ preguntó Nick.

Kevin hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

_"Solamente uno ponchado..."_ respondió A. J.

"De regreso a la Cd. de México..." comentó Carolina, recargada en la canastilla, viendo el paisaje debajo de ellos.

"Sí, ya es tiempo de volver a casa..." agregó Kassie.

"Ahora que ya no habrá monstruos ni Kerchaks quisiera quedarme un poco más..." dijo Darien.

"¡El tiempo que quieran!" dijo Ricardo "Puedo regresarlos a su dimensión como si nunca hubieran estado aquí, nadie además de nosotros sabrá de esto, si ustedes quieren."

"A excepción de los Backstreet, ¿sí?" pidió Kassie.

Todos rieron.

Comenzaba a obscurecer, lejos de las ciudades, el atardecer se veía realmente hermoso, todos guardaron silencio mientras duró, finalmente, el cielo estrellado daba un espectáculo maravilloso mientras Darien les decía a todos acerca de las constelaciones, sus nombres, sus tamaños...

"Cuando era pequeña y veía las estrellas, pensaba en algo verdaderamente tonto..." dijo Carolina.

"¿Qué era?" preguntó Ryoga, interesado.

"...es una tontería..." respondió carolina "...creía que cada estrella era parte del cielo, que cada una de ellas era para una familia, y cuando alguien bueno moría, iba a la estrella de su familia, donde podía ver a todos sus familiares que habían muerto antes que él..." al relatar sonreía a medias "...recuerdo que me preocupaba, porque no sabía a que estrella me iban a mandar, si a la de los Quiroz o la de los Rendón, y yo misma me hice a la idea de que te dejaban elegir...qué tontería, ¿eh?, desde entonces me ponía a pensar que estrella escogería..."

Todos habían guardado silencio durante el relato.

"Era un pensamiento muy bonito..." dijo Trunks.

"...y también tenía el dilema de que nunca vería a mis amigos... agregó Carolina "...¡qué cosas me mortificaban! ¡Realmente casi nunca me porté como una niña normal!"

"¿Y quién quiere ser normal si todo el mundo es normal?" preguntó Ryoga.

"Tienes razón, P-Chan..." respondió Cassy "...es mejor ser diferente, aunque eso signifique no ser "normal" como todo el mundo."

"Y es mejor, porque así buscas a alguien igual o más anormal que tú..." agregó Van.

"¡Y cuando dos o más anormales se juntan se hace un equipo imparable!" agregó James.

"¿Insinuas que somos una bola de anormales?" preguntó Carolina.

"No lo insinuo, SOMOS una bola de anormales." respondió James.

"Supongo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien." dijo Allen.

"¡LOS ANIME SENSHIS ANORMALES HASTA EL FIIIIIN!" exclamó Meowth.

"¡SIIIIIIIIIII!" exclamaron los demás, con el puño cerrado y levantado.

"Si alguien más nos hubiera visto nos enviaban a un manicomnio..." dijo Trunks.

"¿Y?" preguntó Darien.

Todos rieron.

Esta vez todos durmieron más rápido que la noche en que viajaron a Orlando.

**LUNES, 23 DE ABRIL 2001, 5:45 AM **

"Mmmmh..." Carolina fue la primera en despertar "...¿ya llegamos?"

"No creo, Carolina." respondió Trunks.

"¡Trunks! ¿No has dormido?" preguntó Carolina, poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

"Alguien tenía que quedarse despierto..." respondió Trunks.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo..." comentó Carolina "...no hemos hablado de la pelea..."

"No hay nada que decir..." dijo Trunks.

"Me alegra que todo haya salido bien..." continuó ella "...no me hubiera gustado conocer esa cosa sea lo que sea que crearon los Kerchaks."

"Eliminamos a los Kerchaks y todo lo relacionado con ese monstruo..." agregó Trunks "...y los Anime Senshis terminamos completos."

"Te dije que la tragedia no se iba a repetir..." dijo Carolina, con una media sonrisa "...esto no es una película de terror."

"¿Entonces..." preguntó Trunks "...tú que sabes todo de esto, ¿qué sería?"

"Sería..." contestó Carolina "...si esto fuera un manga o un anime sería un Shoujo."

"¿Un Shoujo?" preguntó Trunks "No tengo ni la menor idea de que es un Shoujo."

"El Shoujo..." respondió Carolina "...es el género de manga donde las mujeres son las principales protagonistas, alrededor de una o varias mujeres se centra la historia."

"Sí, tienes razón..." dijo Trunks, sonriendo "...desde un principio tu estuviste presente, tu eres la protagonista al ser nuestra líder."

"Espero haber sido una buena protagonista..." comentó Carolina.

"Tal vez, en otra dimensión, todo esto sea un manga Shoujo..." dijo Trunks "...y tal vez sea un éxito, después de todo, reúne a los mejores guerreros de todas las dimensiones."

"Si, tal vez..." terminó Carolina "...nunca se sabe..."

"¿Y en el manga Shoujo hay romance?" preguntó Trunks.

"¿Qué?" regreso la pregunta Carolina.

"¿Generalmente en el manga Shoujo hay romance?" preguntó él de nuevo.

"Sí, como son enfocadas a la mujer suele haber uno que otro enredo amoroso." respondió Carolina.

"¿Y esos romances terminan felizmente?" continuó preguntando Trunks.

"Algunos sí y algunos no..." respondió Carolina "...últimamente las escritoras de Shoujo le dan a sus obras más madurez y realismo, por lo cual no todas terminan en un final feliz."

"Aaah..." exclamó Trunks, parecía no estar muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

"¿Por qué tanto interés?" preguntó Carolina.

"No, por nada." respondió Trunks.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

Carolina había entendido la indirecta de Trunks, ese tipo de preguntas no salen de la nada, bien pudo haber preguntado acerca de las batallas, los personajes de trasfondo, pero preguntó sobre el amor... realmente, había sido la forma más original de declararse que Carolina había visto, en verdad nunca había imaginado algo así, ¿era el momento de decir lo mismo? ¿o debería esperar a una declaración más específica por parte de Trunks?

"El amanecer es hermoso, ¿no crees?" Trunks interrumpió los pensamientos de Carolina.

"Sí, lo es..." respondió Carolina.

"Ahora que voy a regresar, quisiera preguntarte algo..." dijo Trunks.

Carolina lo miró.

"Quiero que me digas la verdad..." continuó él "...¿los androides van a matarme?"

"No..." respondió Carolina "...más bien al revés, no tienes por que preocuparte."

"Qué bien..." dijo Trunks "...porque cuando acabe con ellos trataré de regresar."

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó asombrada Carolina.

"Ya me acostumbre a este lugar..." respondió Trunks "...y aun sin los androides, con el recuerdo y la destrucción que han causado mi mundo será un infierno..." una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, Trunks apretó los párpados, pero eso no impidió que lágrimas de frustración, dolor e ira salieran por sus ojos. Esas lágrimas reflejaban todo lo que había sufrido desde que tenía consciencia de los androides.

Era la segunda vez que Carolina veía llorar a Trunks, sin saber que decir, solo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Trunks y lo miró llorar.

Finalmente, a las 6:30 am se despertó Allen.

"¡Vaya! ¡Creímos qué nadie más iba a despertarse!" dijo Trunks.

"Dormir en esta cosa es demasiado incómodo..." se quejó Allen "...me duele todo."

"Pero no te despertabas, ¿verdad?" preguntó Carolina.

"Creo que todo el día en la piscina fue más cansado que pelear contra los Kerchaks." Contestó Allen "No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantas cosas..." continuó, estirándose "...siento que fue ayer cuando peleamos contra ese dragón en la Cd. de México."

"¡El tiempo vuela cuando uno es feliz!" dijo Carolina, sonriendo.

"A decir verdad, extraño Gaea..." continuó Allen "...pero cuando regrese a Gaea extrañaré este lugar."

"Sí, así es la vida..." agregó Trunks.

"¡Dejen dormir!" se quejó Kassie.

"¡Ya levántense!" reclamó Allen.

"Sip, ya llegamos" agregó Trunks.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Carolina "¡Ya puedo ver mi hermosa ciudad!"

"Entonces me levantaré." aceptó Kassie, poniendse en pie como si el tiempo no existiera y estirándose "¡Qué incomodidad!"

"Eso mismo digo" agregó Allen.

"¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE! ¡YA ESTAMOS SOBRE LA CD. DE MEXICO!" gritó Kassie.

Todos se despertaron dando un salto.

"¡Qué delicada!" se quejó Darien.

Todos se incorporaron perezosamente.

"Bien James, detén el propulsor." ordenó Jesse.

"¿Por qué tú no lo detienes?" se quejó James "Todo yooooooooo."

"¡No chille y hágalo!" gritó Jesse.

"¡Sí, senora!" dijo James y detuvo el propulsor.

"No deberías ser ten ruda con él, ¿sabías?" dijo Van.

"¿Y por qué no, niño?" preguntó Jesse.

"Porque son amigos..." terminó Van "...con esa actitud llegará el día en que te quedes sola."

"Esta bien, lo tomaré en cuenta..." dijo Jesse.

"¿Sabes algo, Dick?" preguntó Carolina "¡No tienes idea de como me alegra que no hayas traído a Asuka!"

"¿Y esa quién es?" preguntó Ricardo.

Carolina cayó de espaldas "¡Te haces llamar otaku y no conoces Evangelion!"

"¿Asuka? ¿Evangelion? No, no lo conozco." afirmó Ricardo.

"Ni siquiera porque la pasaron en el auditorio de la escuela los martes de 4:00 a 6:00." Dijo Carolina, exaperada.

"Ah, ¿en serio?" preguntó de nuevo Ricardo.

"Ya olvídalo." remató Carolina.

Dejaron a Carolina en su casa y el globo se alejó.

"¡YA LLEGUE!" exclamó Carolina, al cruzar la puerta de su casa.

"¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?!" la regañaron.

"¡Mamáááááá!" se quejó Carolina.

"¡Quítate la ropa inmediatamente!" le ordenó.

"¡¿QUE?! Pero, ¿por qué?" se quejó carolina, haciéndolo de todos modos.

"¡Seguramente se fueron a pelear contra monstruos! ¡Quiero ver tus heridas!" respondió.

Gracias a las semillas senzhu, Carolina no tenía ni un rasguño.

"¡Te dije que solo íbamos a divertirnos!" reclamó Carolina.

"¡Qué no vuelva a pasar!" terminó de dar el sermón su mamá "Ya me voy al trabajo, ¡y te pones a estudiar para tu examen!"

"¡¿EXAMEN?!" exclamó carolina "¡JA, JA! ¡EL EXAMEN DE HOY ME DA RISA! ¡SOY CAPAZ DE MANTENER UNA CONVERSACION CON LOS MISMISIMOS BACKSTREET BOYS! ¡UN SIMPLE EXAMEN DE CUATRO SEMANAS DE CLASE DE INGLES NO ME HACE NI COSQUILLAS!"

"Pues ya lo veremos..." dio la despedida su mamá.

Tocaron en la ventana.

"Ya se fue tu mamá." dijo Trunks, quien estaba flotando frente a la ventana.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!" agregó James, bajando por la escala del globo.

"Más bien nunca nos fuimos." dijo meowth, saltando sobre la cabeza de James.

"¡James! ¡Entra ya y déjanos pasar!" ordenó Jesse.

"¡Trunks es el que no se moviliza!" se quejó James.

"¡TRUNKS, MUEVETE!" gritaron todos.

"¡Oh, perdón!" se disculpó Trunks, entrando por la ventana.

"Hemos estado juntos dos días..." dijo Carolina "...¿qué quieren ahora?"

"Quería saber como se oirían estos sujetos cantando canciones de los Backstreet Boys." Respondió Kassie.

"¡Adelante, pues!" aceptó Carolina. Encendió la computadora y puso a trabajar la cámara digital.

"No, no nos vayas a grabar..." reclamó Darien "...nos vamos a ver ridículos."

"Ah, ¿y eso qué?" dijo Carolina "nadie más lo verá."

"¿Segura?" preguntó James.

"¡Segura!" respondió Carolina.

Todo está en mi computadora, mientras pongo una canción en el Reproductor de Windows media, abro la letra y la cámara trabaja."

"¡Genial!" exclamó van "¿Todo eso puede hacer este aparato?"

"¡Y mucho más!" respondió Carolina.

"¿Qué canción nos van a obligar a cantar?" preguntó Allen.

"Buena pregunta..." dijo Kassie.

"¿Qué tal All I Have To Give?" sugirió Carolina.

"Sí, esa es buena..." agregó Kassie.

"Primero deberíamos oírla." dijo Trunks.

"¡PONLA! ¡PONLA!" pidió Kassie.

Carolina dio varios clicks y sonó la canción.

"Sí, está bien... dijo James.

Como la iban a grabar, la ensayaron tres veces, se equivocaban a cada rato y hasta que iban a grabar la definitiva se dieron cuenta de que Carolina había grabado los ensayos.

"Va a ser gracioso recordar como nos zapeábamos al que se equivocara." se disculpó Carolina.

Finalmente, la canción fue interpretada a la perfección y se obtuvo una grabación increíble.

A todos les gustó y grabaron 3 canciones más: Just to be Close to You, I want it that Way y Nunca te Haré Llorar.

Dieron las 12:00 y Carolina se tenía que ir a la escuela, la llevaron en el globo y los perdió de vista.

En cuanto llegó al pasillo fue rodeada por todas las chicas de su salón que empezaron a interrogarla.

"¿Cómo estuvo?"

"¡Genial!"

"¿Kevin se veía guapo?"

"Sí."

"¿Cantaron en Español?"

"No."

"¿Se te declaro uno de los chavos?"

"No estoy segura..."

"¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuh!"

Llegó la hora del examen y Carolina lo resolvió en solo 5 minutos, siendo la primera en salir.

Mantuvo una corta conversación con Rebeca hasta que Trunks llegó.

"¡Hola, Trunks!" saludó Rebeca.

"Hola" regresó el saludo Trunks.

"¿Y los demás?" preguntó Carolina.

"Nos alcanzarán luego." respondió Trunks, tomo a Carolina y alzó el vuelo.

"Ahora si ya no me asustaste." dijo Carolina.

"¡Ja! ¡Qué lástima!" se quejó Trunks.

"¿Cómo qué que lastima?" reclamó ella.

Trunks rió.

"Oye, Trunks..." dijo Carolina, después de volar un rato en silencio "...hoy nos dijeron que no habrá clases el miércoles y pensé en hacerles una fiesta de despedida, ¿qué te parece?"

"Muy bien..." respondió Trunks "...seguro a los demás les gustara. Tal vez ese mismo día nos vayamos"

"¡Bien!" terminó Carolina.

Mientras tanto, en algún otro punto de la Cd.

"¿Estas seguro de esto, Ryoga?" preguntó James, quien iba en el globo junto con Ryoga y meowth.

"Claro que sí, quiero conocer más a fondo a esa niña." respondió Ryoga.

"Como quieras..." dijo James, resignado "...ya que piensas impresionarla tenemos para ti el Paquete Especial Rocket."

"¿El Paquete Especial Rocket?" preguntó Ryoga.

"¡Sí, el Paquete Especial Rocket!" James comenzó a hablar en plan Marco Antonio Regil, con traje, micrófono y todo "¡El cual tiene todo lo necesario para impresionar a cualquier chica!"

"Ah, ¿sí?" preguntó Ryoga, no muy seguro.

"Primero llegarás a su ventana y tocarás con suavidad..." decía James "...en cuanto abra la ventana nosotros nos ocuparemos de poner la música adecuada, pero ahora entra el Paquete Especial Rocket, el cual contiene un smoking, (Meowth le pone un smoking a velocidad de flash) esa ropa no es para nada romántica, flores (Meowth saca un ramo de flores de la nada y se los da a Ryoga),chocolates (Meowth los saca y se los da en la mano libre) y todo esto puede ser canjeado por:(fanfarrias) ¡UN AUTOOOOOOOO!(Meowth muestra un auto que se desploma, ya que solo era un auto dibujado en un cartón)¿qué opinas?"

"¿Están seguros de que esto funcionará?" preguntó Ryoga, observando el smoking, las flores y los chocolates.

"¡Claro que sí, hombre, nada puede fallar!" respondió meowth.

"Está bien, lo intentaré a su manera..." aceptó Ryoga.

"¡Juímonos!" exclamó James, activando el propulsor.

Segundos después, llegaron al edficio deseado: la casa de Ilse (¡Eh!¿Creían que ya la había olvidado? Pues noooooooooo.).

James dejó caer la escala y Ryoga bajó por ella hasta la ventana, donde toco suavemente.

"¡Mamáááá!" exclamó un niñito "¡Un tipo esta tocando en la ventana!"

"¡Pervertido!¡Fuera de aquí!" gritó una señora dirigiéndose a la ventana. Ryoga bajó inmediatamente una ventana más.

"JAJAJAJAJA!" James y Meowth no pudieron soportar la risa "¡Romeo se equivocó de ventana!" dijo James, burlonamente.

Ryoga los miró amenazantemente antes de volver a tocar.

Ilse salió de la cocina y vió a Ryoga tocando su ventana, se apresuró a abrirla, en cuanto la ventana se abrió, James y meowth comenzaron con la música.

"Canto al pie de tu ventanaaaaaaaaaaaa..." James cantaba con tono de Pedro Infante mientras Meowth tocaba una trompeta, ambos vestidos con trajes de charro (y el disfraz de James incluía una panza de chelero).

A Ryoga le apareció una enorme gota detrás de la cabeza y arrojó los chocolates al globo.

"¡AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!" se quejó James, quien recibió el cajazo en la cabeza

"¡Está bien, nos callamos, pues'n!"

"¿Sería mucha molestia que me dejaran solo?" pidió Ryoga, entrando por la ventana.

"¡Luego no digas que no te ayudamos!" dijo Meowth.

"¡El Equipo Rocket se retira!" se despidió James, haciendo un saludo militar

"¡ORALE!" y activó el propulsor.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó Ilse.

"Bueno, yo...eh..." Ryoga se trabó y no sabía que contestar "...yo...yo...¡te traje flores!"

"¡Oh, Ryoga!" exclamó Ilse "¡Qué lindas!¡Muchas gracias!"

"No...no hay de que..." dijo Ryoga nerviosamente, poniendo una mano en su nuca y con su sonrisita atarantada.

"¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer?" Ryoga escuchó la voz de meowth.

"¡El smoking tiene instalado lo último en espionaje (¿me estarán afectando las noticias?)!" aclaró James.

"Podemos escuchar a todos a tu alrededor, pero a nosotros solo nos escucharás tú." agregó Meowth.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó James.

Ryoga dió un golpe con la palma de su mano en su hombro, donde escuchaba las voces.

"¡Acaba de arruinarlo!" exclamó James, al perder al señal.

Ilse lo miró con cara de ???????!!!!!!

"Creí que tenía un mosquito" se disculpó Ryoga, con su sonrisa nerviosa.

"Dime, Akane..." dijo Ryoga, quedándose pasmado un segundo después "...te...¿te dije Akane, verdad?"

"Sí, me imagino que Caro te dijo que es uno de mis apodos." respondió Ilse.

"Lo...lo siento..." se disculpó Ryoga "...tuve un lapsus brutus, como los llama Carolina, no te gusta que te digan Akane, ¿verdad?"

"No me gusta, pero ya me acostumbré." respondió Ilse.

"Ilse es un bonito nombre..." dijo Ryoga "...¿por qué no te llaman simplemente así?"

"No lo sé..." respondió Ilse, quien comenzaba a sentirse como si le estuvieran aplicando un examen.

"Bueno, vine a pedirte..." continuó Ryoga "...que dieras una caminata conmigo."

"¡Claro!¿A dónde?" Aceptó Ilse.

"A donde tú quieras, no conozco por aquí." terminó Ryoga.

"Bien, solo tomaré un sueter y saldremos." terminó Ilse y se dirigió a una habitación.

En verdad se parece a Akane pensó Ryoga.

"¡Bueno! ¡vámonos!" dijo Ilse, saliendo de la habitación.

"¡Sí, claro!" reaccionó Ryoga, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola.

Ambos salieron. El sol ya estaba cerca del horizonte (sí, ya sé que seguramente llevan la cuenta y saben que son como las 6:30, pero con el horario ya obscurece a esas horas, al menos este año que nos cambiaron al de verano hasta mayo), dándole al cielo un aspecto formidable, Ryoga e Ilse caminaban por la unidad, pero ambos en silencio.

"¿Dónde estuvieron este fin de semana?" preguntó finalmente Ilse.

"¿Nosotros? ¿Dónde?" preguntó Ryoga.

"Hable a casa de Caro y me dijeron que no estaban en la ciudad, ¿dónde fueron?" preguntó de nuevo ella.

"Nosotrooooooos..." respondió Ryoga, pensando su respuesta "...te diré la verdad si prometes guardarlo en secreto..."

"Está bien." aceptó Ilse.

"...verás..." continuó Ryoga "...todos nosotros, Trunks, Darien, Cassy, Van y los demás estamos aquí porque teníamos una misión. Fuimos a... no lo recuerdo muy bien... creo que se llama "Oleando" el lugar..."

¿Orlando?" preguntó Ilse.

"¡Sí! ¡Eso!" respondió Ryoga "Cumplimos nuestra misión y regresamos aquí."

"Entonces, ¿regresaran a donde pertenecen?" preguntó ella.

"Sí..." respondió Ryoga.

"Eso está muy bien..." continuó Ilse "...quedarse aquí sería muy cruel para ustedes, no tienen nada aquí por lo que valga la pena quedarse..."

"¿Nos vas a extrañar?" preguntó Ryoga.

"Claro que sí..." respondió Ilse "...después de verlos tanto tiempo en televisión, mi sueño era conocerlos, especialmente a tí..."

"¿A...a mí?" preguntó Ryoga, sonrojándose.

"Sí, fuiste el primer personaje de anime que llamó mi atención..." respondió Ilse "...por lo que he visto te conozco bien y siempre me has parecido lindo."

"¿Li...li...lindo...yo?" preguntó de nuevo Ryoga, sonrojándose más.

"Ahora que nadie más escucha..." continuó Ilse "...¡QUISIERA HACER ESTA DECLARACION! ¡DESDE QUE TE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ RECIBI UN FLECHAZO DE CUPIDO Y SIEMPRE SOÑE TENER UN NOVIO IGUAL A TI!"

Ryoga se puso más rojo que un jitomate (los jitomates son rojos, los tomates verdes, ni es lo mismo, ni es igual)y no supo que decir.

"Perdón, me dejé llevar..." se disculpó Ilse "...creo que eso te llegó de sorpresa, fui muy impetuosa..."

"No... no hay problema..." balbuceó Ryoga, aun rojo "...en verdad me gustaría poder expresar así mis sentimientos..."

"Lo que acabas de ver es algo que no se repetirá en MUCHO, MUCHO tiempo..." dijo Ilse "...por algo me dicen Akane Hibiki."

"Genial..." terminó Ryoga "...me gusta ver cosas únicas..."

Ilse volteó al cielo y cambió la conversación "El atardecer es lindo."

"Sí, es hermoso..." afirmó Ryoga.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio, observando el atardecer.

En otro punto de la ciudad, sobre el techo de un edificio, dos personas más estaban observando el atardecer.

"Una fiesta..." dijo Trunks, de repente "...¿cómo son aquí las fiestas?"

"Como en cualquier otro lado..." respondió Carolina, sin dejar de mirar el atardecer "...como cuando estuvimos en el Salón Rocket, pero mucho mejor..." Carolina había comenzado a idear la fiesta "...voy a hacer que esta sea la mejor fiesta de todos los Anime Senshis..."

Trunks solo sonrió y miró a Carolina, ella parecía entusiasmada, ahora sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa pícara significaba que se traía algo grande entre manos... sonrió de nuevo, nunca se había imaginado que solo en 16 días iba a conocer tan a fondo a esa chica, que había conocido de una forma tan rara...

Carolina suspiró, aun con su entusiasmo de organizar una fiesta inolvidable, no podía aceptar completamente que todo estaba a punto de terminar, que esas amistades que había forjado durante 16 días se romperían inevitablemente... 16 días... ja... cualquiera diría que son muy pocos, pero a ella le habían parecido una eternidad, después de conocer tan a fondo a estos chicos, realmente nunca había imaginado que resultaran ser tan...normales... cuando no peleaban...

Trunks rompió el silencio con una sonora carcajada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Carolina, confundida.

"Nada..." Trunks sostuvo la risa lo suficiente para responder "...es sólo que recordé la cara de Ryoga cuando iba a arrojarlo a la piscina."

"¡Qué malo eres!" exclamó Carolina, fingiendo estar enojada.

Trunks soltó la carcajada de nuevo, y como la risa siempre es contagiosa, ambos se rieron estrepitosamente por más de un minuto.

"Nos la pasamos bien en Orlando, ¿eh?" preguntó Trunks.

"Sí, fue divertido." Respondió Carolina.

"Siempre que estamos juntos nos la pasamos bien..." continuó él "...ojalá y esto no fuera a terminarse."

"Sí, ojalá..." agregó Carolina "...nos vamos a extrañar."

"Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a reunir..." dijo Trunks "...al menos por unas horas, todos juntos, divirtiéndonos, sin preocuparnos de nada..."

"Siempre quise tener amigos con los cuales hacer todo esto..." continuó Carolina "...hacer fiestas, viajar, pasar juntos tanto tiempo... y siempre había un pero: los deberes, no nos daban permiso, no había dinero... o tal vez la única razón era que no querían hacerlo y me ponían pretextos..." Carolina bajó la voz "...tal vez solo yo quería eso para forjar nuestra amistad, porque la sentía insegura... solo lo quería para no quedarme sola..." los recuerdos causaron que algunas lágrimas intentaran salir de sus ojos.

"Tú nunca estarás sola..." dijo Trunks "...eres una chica muy especial, siempre habrá gente a la cual le agrades a tu alrededor."

"Eso espero..." dijo Carolina, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ambos continuaron sentados hasta que obscureció.

Y de regreso con Ryoga e Ilse.

"¡Que rápido obscureció!" exclamó Ryoga.

"Sí, así es siempre..." dijo Ilse.

"Cambiando el tema..." continuó Ryoga "...dime, Ilse, ¿tienes novio?"

"¿Yo? No..." respondió Ilse "...¿por qué?"

"Qué mal..." dijo Ryoga, sin dejar de mirar al cielo "...no saben lo que se están perdiendo. Eres una buena compañía."

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Ilse.

"Sí..." respondió Ryoga, volteando a mirarla "...tienes buenas conversaciones, y por lo que Carolina nos ha contado eres muy especial."

"Gracias..." dijo Ilse, en voz baja.

"Serías una buena novia..." continuó Ryoga.

Ambos quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" exclamó Ryoga, con aire de determinación, volteó a ver a Ilse y le tomó la mano "¡Yo quisiera pedirte que seas mi novia!"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Ilse, asombrada.

"Por favor, no me rechaces..." continuó Ryoga, poniendo una rodilla en tierra "...ya he tenido demasiados..."

"Yo... yo..." decía Ilse, indecisa "...creo que... sí, acepto... esto...es lo que siempre había soñado y..."

Ilse no tuvo tiempo para terminar, Ryoga se puso en pie y tomó a Ilse entre sus brazos, dándole un laaaaaargo beso.

Trunks había dejado a Carolina en su casa y ella estaba en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana. Finalmente estaba sola y pudo poner en orden todos sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, fue interrumpida por su mamá, quien la llamó porque le hablaban por teléfono.

Carolina contestó y... ¡era Ilse!

"¡GROW!" comenzó a contar, entusiasmada "¡NO ME VAS A CREER! Hoy Ryoga fue a mi casa y salimos a caminar y... y... ¡Y ME PIDIO SER SU NOVIA¡ ¡Y YO LE DIJE QUE SIIIIIIIII! ¡Y ME BESOOOOOOO!"

"¡¿EN SERIO?!" preguntó Carolina "¡GENIAL! ¡TE FELICITO!"

"Sí, es magnífico..." dijo Ilse "...que suerte la mía..."

Ambas platicaron un rato y cuando finalmente colgaron, Carolina se fue a dormir.

**MARTES, 24 DE ABRIL 2001, 2:00 PM. **

Como era costumbre del maestro de Historia, llegó 15 minutos tarde, tiempo utilizado provechosamente por Carolina para avisarle a las chavas de la fiesta, las chicas mostraron entusiasmo hasta que Carolina dijo que lo más seguro era que se irían ese mismo día.

"En fin..." dijo Cindy, subiéndole el ánimo a todas "...si van a irse, lo harán con estilo, les daremos una fiesta increíble."

"Jio, jio, jioooooo..." exclamó carolina "¡...círculo!"

Las chavas hicieron una bolita y comenzaron a cuchichear ideas para le fiesta hasta que llegó el maestro, escena que se repitió entre cada clase hasta que dieron las 8:00.

Trunks llegó a esa hora y se llevó a Carolina, repitiéndose la vista al atardecer sin decir nada importante.

Carolina pasó una buena parte de noche pensando en como despedirse de todos sus amigos... pero eso ya sería al día siguiente... debía dormir, al día siguiente iba a estar demasiado ocupada.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO ONCE **

Bien, esto ya va a acabarse, había pensado dejarlo en 11 capítulos, pero metí una buena parte de lo que quería que fuera una side-story (la parte de Cassy, Carolina y los Backstreet Boys), no lo hice tan largo como un capítulo extra y ya terminaré definitivamente esta historia en el capítulo 12.


	12. Dejémoslo en hasta luego

Damas y caballeros, tengan listas Las Golondrinas porque este es el último capítulo de mi primera fanfiction (creo que voy a llorar).

Por última vez diré que los personajes usados en esta fic son propiedad de sus autores y no son utilizados con fin de lucro.

Y ahora sí:

**CAPITULO 12 **

**DEJEMOSLO EN HASTA LUEGO **

**MIERCOLES, 25 DE ABRIL 2001, 9:00 AM **

"¡Cindy!" Carolina, Rebeca, Angélica y Nadia gritaban en la casa de Cindy al no recibir respuesta cuando tocaron el timbre.

Después de llamarla cinco veces, Cindy salió por el zaguán, se había puesto una blusa ombliguera y una micro-faldita, se había maquillado un poco y llevaba un peinado estrafalario.

"Linda, te vas a desarreglar..." dijo Carolina al verla "...no te vas a quedar mirándonos con el pretexto de que te vas a ensuciar, desmaquillar o despeinar."

"Ash, ya ni modo." dijo Cindy.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" preguntó James, quien las estaba esperando en el globo.

"Si, ya vamos pa'rriba" respondió Carolina.

James soltó la escala.

"¡El aire me va a despeinar!" se quejó Cindy.

"¡Ay, sí tú! ¡Muy peinada!" reclamó Angélica, subiendo por la escala detrás de Carolina "Aparte de los adornos y la comida, Rebeca, Nadia y yo trajimos nuestro maquillaje y cosas para el pelo aparte."

"Me alegra no necesitar eso..." dijo Carolina, sarcásticamente "Yo nomás con mis jeans, blusa, sudadera y zapatos rosas me veo divis, divis."

"¿Nos dices feas?" preguntó Cindy, indignada.

"¡Ay, vas a ver!" agregó Rebeca.

"¡NO!" respondió Carolina "¡Ustedes tampoco lo necesitan! Pero siempre se empeñan en eso, como si lo necesitaran."

"Chicas..." interrumpió James en tono afeminado"...dejen de hablar de esas cosas, porfaaaaaa."

"¡Oki doki!" respondió Carolina.

Gracias al propulsor, en tres patadas las chicas llegaron al Salón Rocket, bajaron toda la carga que traían en el globo y comenzaron la acción.

"OK!" Carolina comenzó a dar instrucciones "Tenemos globos...serpentinas, comida y... ¡discos!"

"¡PON A LOS BACKSTREET!" exclamaron las demás al mismo tiempo.

"¡James, no huyas!" gritó Carolina, al ver que James había comenzado a caminar sigilosamente hacia la puerta al escuchar Backstreet Boys.

James se paró en seco al oír el grito de Carolina. Dio media vuelta y puso cara de "¡Ten piedad y déjame iiiiiir!"

"Solo enséñame como poner música y serás libre..." dijo Carolina.

James le mostró el sistema de sonido, era bastante sencillo y Carolina entendió rápido, en cuanto ella consiguió poner sola la canción Everybody, James salió como una ráfaga antes de que a las chicas se les ocurriera algo más.

A tono de los Back, se pusieron a inflar y pegar globos.

"¡NO!" gritó Rebeca "¡SE ME ROMPIO OTRA VEZ!"

"Nos estamos tardando una eternidad en inflar los globos y se nos están rompiendo la mitad..." se quejó Cindy.

"Pos' bueno, calma, chavas..." dijo Carolina, parándose en una silla y hablando como político en campaña "...vamos a ir amarrando y nos van inflando los que necesitemos, ¿OK?"

"Me parece lógico." aceptó Angélica.

Rebeca tomó una madeja de estambre y comenzó a amarrar globos, mientras las demás seguían inflando como desesperadas. En medio de risas y gritos por las ponchaduras, Rebeca pidió ayuda para amarrar la hilera de globos terminada.

"¡Rebeca!¿Qué hiciste?" reclamó Nadia, al descubrir un enorme nudo.

"¡Orale!" agregó Carolina "¡Parece hilo de papalote atorado en cable de luz!"

Todas rieron e hicieron varias expresiones de la tontería que Rebeca había cometido.

"¡Trae pa' ca!" dijo Carolina, quitándole el enredo a Nadia y comenzó a tratar de deshacer el nudo.

"¡Llevas media hora ahí y solo has zafado seis globos!" se quejó Rebeca.

"¡Pues esta cosa está horrible!" reclamó Carolina "¡Me doy! ¡Esto necesita unas tijeras!"

"¡Aaaaaaay, nooooooo!" exclamó Rebeca "¡No seas mala! ¡Me costó mucho trabajo!"

Carolina tomó las tijeras y comenzó a tocar una melodía funeraria haciendo con la boca como una trompeta, mientras Nadia comenzó a decir unas palabras empalagosas de despedida, Cindy y Angélica se reían a más no poder de la escena, Carolina acercó lentamente las tijeras sin dejar de entonar la musiquita y finalmente le dio chicharrón al nudo.

"Pues no le mutilaste tanto." Dijo Cindy, revisando la tira.

Con mucho esfuerzo, pudieron pegar la tira de un lado a otro de la pared, a base de malentendidos, regaños, quejas, resbalones, más globos ponchados y demás, finalmente las paredes quedaron adornadas.

"Mmmh..." dijo Angélica, revisando el lugar "...yo digo que está bien..."

"Necesito un break (descanso)..." se quejó Carolina, dejándose caer en una silla.

"Te ayudo..." agregó Cindy.

"Niñas..." se quejó Angélica "...no se sienten, nos faltan las mesas..."

"¡Naaaaaaaaa!" dijeron las demás, ignorando la petición de Angélica.

"¡YA SON LAS 2:00 Y ESTO TIENE QUE ESTAR A LAS 2:30!" gritó Angélica, para espabilar a las demás.

Las demás se pusieron de pie como resortes y comenzaron a poner manteles, botanas, refrescos y vasos en las mesas, terminando a las 2:15.

"Puf... buf..." se quejó Carolina, sentada "...¡que horror! ¡Sólo 15 minutos para recuperarme, pienso bailar toda la noche!"

"¡Y nosotras no nos hemos dado nuestra uñita de gato (arregladita)!" agregaron las demás, echando a correr al baño.

"Agh..." se quejó de nuevo Carolina, sin moverse "...estas mujeres..."

14 minutos después, Carolina se encontraba en el mismo lugar mirando su reloj "20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26..."

Las demás no salían del baño y Carolina tomó medidas drásticas.

"¡CHICAS!" gritó Carolina, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al equipo de luz y sonido "¡TIENEN VEINTI...TRES SEGUNDOS PARA SALR DE AHÍ! ¡Y CONTANDO! ¡20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"¡YA LLEGAMOS!" interrumpió James, entrando por la puerta.

"¡PUNTUALIDAD INGLESA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!" exclamó Carolina, encendiendo las luces e iluminando a los demás Anime Senshis que estaban en la puerta "¡Bienvenidos, mis chavos!"

Las demás salieron del baño cuando ya todos estaban esparcidos.

"¡Se perdieron de la entrada, chicas!" dijo Carolina.

"Aaaaaaaah..." se quejaron las demás.

Inmediatamente, Cindy se lanzó sobre de Darien, pidiéndole bailar.

Darien aceptó y Carolina comenzó de DJ.

"Pues no veo mucha diferencia a la última vez que estuvimos aquí" comentó Trunks.

"¿Estuvimos?" dijo Ryoga "Más bien estuvieron."

"¡Da igual!" terminó Kassie "¿Bailas, P-Chan?"

"Eeeeeehhhh... sí, claro..." respondió Ryoga, ambos salieron a la pista de baile.

Sonó el teléfono y Meowth contestó "Salón Rocket, digaaaaaa..."

"¡Meowth!" la llamada era de Ilse "¡Ya me perdí!"

Meowth llamó la atención de todos "¡Ilse se perdió! ¿Alguien puede ir a buscarla?"

Todos se miraron un par de segundos y finalmente señalaron a Trunks.

"Lo supuse..." se quejó Trunks, saliendo de ahí inmediatamente.

Meowth le avisó a Ilse quien iba para allá y colgó.

"¡QUE MALOS SON!" dijo Carolina por el micrófono "¿POR QUÉ NO FUERON POR ELLA?"

"Dijo que iba a venir sola..." contestó Ryoga.

La cosa se normalizó y siguieron en su relajito.

Meowth llegó a donde estaba Carolina y la jaló a la pista, sin entender nada, todos escucharon que Meowth apretaba botones y el salón se volvió una disco, con el piso de la pista de luces y una esfera de vidrio. Comenzó a oirse música totalmente ad-hoc con el ambiente.

Sin dar tiempo a nadie de preguntar nada, james salió del baño vestido de blanco con chaqueta y pantalones acampanados, poniéndose a bailar de una forma que le daría envidia a Jhon Travolta, mientras todos los demás lo miraban con cara de "¿no le da pena?".

Angélica comenzó a chiflar y a lanzar piropos, hasta que finalmente la cosa terminó en un debraye disco, con un escándalo increíble y unos pasos de baile sinceramente ridículos.

"¿Esto estaba planeado?" le preguntó Rebeca a Carolina, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente.

"No..." respondió Carolina, quien había agarrado de pareja a James y no habían parado de bailar "...¡pero esta chido el debraye!"

En esas estaban cuando llegaron Ilse y Trunks, quienes solo se quedaron con cara de ??????!!!!!!!!!!

"¡Entrénle!" gritó Cindy.

"No se van a quedar sentados toda la tarde, ¿o sí?" agregó Darien.

"¡Yo no se bailar!" se quejó Ilse.

"¡No te hagas!" gritó Carolina.

Ryoga le pidió a Kassie que lo dejara traer a Ilse a la pista, a lo que ella aceptó lanzándose por Trunks y sacándolo a la pista.

"¿Entonces no quieres bailar?" le preguntó Ryoga a Ilse.

"Eh... bueno... sí..." respondió ella "...¡pero no te quejes si te piso!"

Carolina dejó a James después de decirle un par de cosas al oído, James pasó la voz y Carolina quitó a Meowth del equipo de sonido.

La música paró y Carolina puso otra canción, apagó las luces del piso quedando el lugar medio oscuro, todos se quitaron de la pista dejando a Ilse y Ryoga, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados echándose miradas de borrego a medio morir para notar lo que estaba ocurriendo. La canción era How Deep Is Our Love de los Bee Gees, para mantener la atmósfera disco.

La pieza continuó mientras Ilse y Ryoga bailaban solos en la pista, finalmente, cuando esta terminó, se besaron, añadiendo una oleada de aplausos por parte de los demás.

"Tenías razón..." le dijo Trunks a Carolina "...en el shoujo hay romance..."

"Son uno para el otro..." agregó Carolina "...un par de desorientados...".

"¡Qué numerito! ¡Deberías ser una Dra. Corazón!" terminó Trunks.

Ambos rieron.

"¡YA ESTUVO!" llamó Carolina "Comencemos con lo bueno..."

Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y prestaron atención.

"Vamos a hacer un jueguito..." continuó Carolina, en tono malicioso.

"¿Qué clase de tortura tendrá pensada?" preguntó Allen.

"Esto se llama vecinos" continuó Carolina y comenzó a explicar "Todos agarren una silla y siéntense en círculos (todos lo hacen), entonces, alguien tiene que estar parado, empiezo yo, llego con alguien y pregunto "¿Te gustan tus vecinos?" si me contestan "sí" no pasa nada, si me contesta "no" los dos que están a sus lados se cambian de lugar, y el que está parado también tiene que intentar sentarse, el que no alcance lugar es el que pregunta, y si contesta "ninguno" todos se tienen que cambiar de lugar, el que se quede sin lugar pregunta, ¿entendieron?"

Todos entendieron y comenzaron el juego.

"¡Dos cosas más!" terminó Carolina "Cuando digan "ninguno" no se vale recorrerse un lugar ni regresarse a donde estaban y el que pregunte tres veces tendrá como castigo que el que esté a su derecha le pinte algo en la cara con este lápiz labial."

Si nunca han jugado a los vecinos, valdría la pena que lo intentaran, ya que siempre tendrás diversión garantizada, aunque no te quejes, porque los pisotones, codazos, empujones y demás accidentes rastreros nunca faltan.

Después de media hora todos terminaron cansados y la mayoría tenían algún golpe para quejarse, los únicos que no tenían la cara pintada fueron Trunks y Van, mientras que Rebeca terminó con 3 marcas. Había sido un juego bastante salvaje pero a todos les había gustado.

"¿No conoces algo más civilizado?" preguntó Cindy, aun adolorida de un golpe.

Carolina lo meditó unos instantes, finalmente, le dio a todos un papelito.

"OK, EVERYBODY!" dijo ella "En el papel que tienen viene escrito el nombre de un animal, todos harán el ruido del animal que les tocó y por medio de la voz van a encontrar al que está haciendo el mismo ruido."

Para no hacerlo tan fácil, Ryoga proporcionó bandanas para que todos tuvieran los ojos vendados. ¿Qué obtenemos? Varios personajes de anime y humanos imitando los más diversos animales al mismo tiempo, mientras buscan a su pareja (Ryoga termina del otro lado del salón), durante 5 minutos en los que la organizadora del juego no paraba de reir solo viéndolos,

Los ganadores fueron Allen y Kassie.

Antes de que a carolina se le ocurriera alguna otra brillante idea, apareció Meowth en el escenario "¡Atención!" todos prestaron atención "¡5 de los Anime Senshis van a hacer algo, pero solo si las chicas prometen hacer algo parecido después!"

Carolina, Cindy, Angélica, Nadia y Rebeca se vieron unas a otras sin entender nada, después de un momento aceptaron.

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado: Van, Allen, Darien, James y Ryoga salieron al escenario vestidos de negro, las chicas comenzaron a gritar como histéricas cuando James comenzó a cantar Nunca Te Haré Llorar, coreado por los demás.

Cuando terminaron, las chicas hicieron una bolita para decidir que harían ellas.

Carolina subió primero al escenario, debido a que las otras no se animaban.

"¡Ya decidimos!" comenzó a decir Carolina "Y vamos a cantar no una, sino dooooooos canciones."

Finalmente, Cindy, nadia, Rebeca y Angélica subieron al lado de Carolina.

La primera canción fue Volveré de OV7, ya que les había parecido apropiada.

Y la segunda, How Did I Fall In Love With You, ya que, por si no se acuerdan, estaban cantando esa canción cuando conocieron a Trunks.

Pero para Carolina significaba algo más, finalmente, al cantar esa canción, cada párrafo cobró sentido para ella, este sería el último día con los Anime Senshis, y no iba a permitir que se fueran sin saber lo que ella sentía, especialmente por uno de ellos...

_Esos días se han ido, y ahora te necesito... no sé que decir, nunca me había sentido así... ¿qué puedo hacer para hacerte mío? enamorándome tan fuerte y tan rápido...¿qué fue lo que dije? ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿cómo fue que me enamoré de ti?... no puedo pretender que seamos solo amigos... quiero dejar esto claro en este momento, no quiero vivir esta mentira, no quiero decir adiós... todo cambió, nunca sabremos como fue que me enamoré de ti... _

La letra de esa canción retumbaba en su mente, tenía que salir, pero no tenía el valor, desde que su padre se fue de la casa le había perdido confianza al amor de los hombres, y había tenido más razones para desconfiar... no soportaría otra decepción...

En otro lado del salón, alguien pensaba algo parecido, esa chica en el escenario, ahora significaba tanto para él... desde un principio había sentido algo especial por ella, ese algo fue creciendo y ahora... ¿pero como decírselo? Seguramente ella no tenía ni idea... había notado como las demás chicas demostraban al menos involuntariamente el interés por un chico... pero ella no... sólo había notado ese interés con los chicos que conocieron en el hotel de Orlando... ¿qué hacer?

Los pensamientos no paraban de enredarse en sus mentes, tantas dudas, tanta desconfianza...

Finalmente, as dudas se disiparon cuando ambos cruzaron una mirada... no podía dejar nada en duda; cuando esos ojos cafés, casi negros, y esos ojos azules, fríos casi siempre se cruzaron, expresaron todos los pensamientos que tenían en esos momentos, sin necesidad de una palabra, un gesto. Solo una mirada.

EPILOGO

Ricardo llegó a las 8:30 al salón Rocket, había llegado la hora de la despedida.

Darien, Van, Allen, Cassy, y el Equipo Rocket se despidieron y no pusieron ningún pero para regresar.

Pikachu se quedó con Carolina, ya que le había gustado ser una mascota y no tener la necesidad de pelear.

Ryoga no quiso regresar, aun cuando todo su pasado estaba en Japón, eligió quedarse con Ilse.

Y Trunks... mantuvo su promesa de regresar, despidiéndose de Carolina no con un adiós, sino con un "Hasta luego".

Los Anime Senshis se habían disuelto, pero quien sabe, tal vez se volverían a reunir. Mientras tanto, Carolina estaba dispuesta a esperar a Trunks, después de todo, una mirada había bastado para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que lo que sentían uno por el otro era AMOR.

FIN

Bien, esto es todo, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, tadá.

Fanfic escrita con mucho esfuerzo, improvisaciones, y algo de sufimiento por:

_Lexell Cassini_

P. D. Bueno, esta fue mi primera fic publicada, porque las que he escrito se me hacen muy tontas... y bueno, solo quería aclarar que esta fic fue escrita pra entretenerse un rato, no es de esas que pueden tomarse en cuenta como algo que realmente pasó, fue divertido escribirla, pero la verdad es que solo fue para pasar un buen rato escribiendo y que los que lo lean también se pasen un buen rato, espero haberlo logrado.

P. D. 2 O sea que Trunks sigue siendo de TODAS sus fans, la verdad es que al principio Trunks ni siquiera estaba contemplado para aparecer en la fic, pero ya que estaba, me pareció el más adecuado para tener un romance con la protagonista; es más, Trunks ni siquiera es de mis bishounen favoritos, pero como James estaba con Jesse...


End file.
